Until Death Do Us Part
by SolidBlack
Summary: Mortal enemies by choice, lovers by chance. Selina Kyle reluctantly gave her heart to Bruce Wayne. Bruce gave his back to her without question. When she conceives his child, will love win the day? Or will the past tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Until Do Us Part! This story was a lot of fun for James and I [Marina to write. This fic is going to be a wonderful addition to our collection of Harry Potter and X-men stories (which we hope you have or will read!). So, please enjoy chapter one of this fic!**

**We have a little reward system here at SolidBlack. If we get three reviews per one chapter, we'll upload another one for your reading pleasure. And in this fic, there's a lot of twists and turns!**

**Enjoy!!**

**James and Marina**

* * *

Thwarted again...what was it with Batman and his uncanny knack for sticking his ugly pointed noise in her business all the time? Not every person in Gotham City had the money for gadgets like he had; some had to work for their keep! And Selina Kyle was one of those people. Being a cat burglar had its expenses too...but did Batman get that? Apparently not. She didn't have chump change for a fast car and a cool cape...she had barely enough money to replace the leather suits that he kept ripping up and pay her rent/utilities/food. After that, the excess went into her Super Villain 401(K) plan. It was for retirement, something to fall back on...

But that didn't mean she didn't have a few bucks for a drink every once in a blue moon—and tonight was one of those blue moons. The fact that she had only made out with ten thousand dollars and that would barely cover her expenses this month also fueled her need to drink. Tossing her raven hair out of her eyes, she let her fingers press into the pockets of her leather pants that clung to her every curve and the black blazer that completed her slick, chic look for the evening. Maybe someone else would pay tonight...she could play the game, make them pant, and leave them cold as usual. It was just another Friday night in Gotham City.

Bruce Wayne was pulling on his trench coat and wincing slightly. That damned Catwoman! Every single time he went out these days, she was robbing someplace. Of course he had to stop her and she always fought back. Didn't she realize that he had bigger fish to fry? Why did she keep insist on giving him more work to do? It was bad enough the Joker had gone silent and dropped off the radar and that crook Dr. Crane, also known as the Scarecrow, was still on the loose. But no, that wasn't enough, she just had to rob someplace and get huffy that he was upholding the law while she broke it.

Sure he was secretly billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne but his toys cost a _fortune_. Those damned claws of hers always scratched up the armor plates on his Bat suits, and they needed to be replaced in case some gun-toting criminal got trigger happy. She was a thief with a good eye; didn't she know that his stuff was obviously not cheap? Apparently she didn't. Bruce checked himself in the mirror one last time and grabbed the house phone, "Have the car brought around, Alfred. I'm going out for a drink. Want to come along?"

Alfred sighed on the other end of the line. "No, thank you, Master Bruce, I'm not one for alcohol. And I don't think you should be indulging either," The butler's British accent cut through the line. He always came off like a scolding grandfather. Funny thing was, Bruce always saw Alfred as just that. The man had practically raised him, especially after Bruce's parents had died. He was the father figure in Bruce's life, and that made him family. Even if he did insist on still calling him 'Master Bruce'; at least he'd stopped with the whole 'Master Wayne' bit…that would always be Thomas Wayne, not Bruce.

Bruce chuckled into the phone. "I need a drink Alfred. I had a tough night, and I need to unwind." He almost hung up, but thought better of it. Placing the phone back to his mouth he started again, "Oh and Alfred...none of the usual places. I don't want to be hounded by socialites and other money grubbers looking for an investor. Thanks," Just another autumn night.

It was quiet down here in the Narrows of Gotham. Not many people believed it was really 'cleaned up' but Selina knew better. She hadn't even been accosted yet...the place was safer than the street where the city church resided. Noting a small bar at the end of the street, she smirked. Night Vision, what a name for a bar...but, it sort of fit her personality. Tastefully decorated, small, smoke free, and mostly deserted. Perfect...walking to the bar, she set her purse down and sat down on a stool, "Red wine, your best."

Bruce sat reading the paper in the back of the Rolls Royce Alfred was driving for him. "I wish you'd let me drive Alfred. No offense, but you are getting older. I'd hate myself if the work and everything you do around the manor made you sick." He looked over the top of the paper just in time to see Alfred give him 'the look' in the rear view mirror. Bruce knew that meant to drop it, "Alright, alright. You win tonight, but I'm not stopping entirely. We'll continue this tomorrow." A grunt from the front was his only response.

As they drove on, Bruce looked around to get his bearings, "Go to the Narrows, Alfred. One of the mob guys I took down in that raid last week said something about a bar there. I think he said it was the 'Night Vision'. He could have been lying to through me off their trail, but I want to make sure. No harm in doing a little recon while having a drink." Alfred shook his head and pulled the car onto the freeway connecting to the infamous Narrows.

The bartender looked her up and down before nodding, pouring her a hearty glass. A couple of patrons in the corner were cheering over a baseball game, there was a couple talking quietly in the corner, touching and kissing...it made Selina sick. When was the last time the Catwoman got laid… let alone Selina? Ha, she couldn't even remember. Who knew, maybe Prince Charming would come in and find her tonight? She even wagered a glance at the door when the bell over the frame jingled. All at once her stomach did a flip…talk about Prince Charming. And he was headed right for her; maybe tonight wouldn't be such a bust after all.

Bruce had told Alfred to go back to the Manor and wait for him to call, but the old butler knew Bruce too well. If he went back, Bruce would call a cab later and declare he figured Alfred would be asleep and that he hadn't wanted to wake him. But the old man was tougher than he looked. He also carried a revolver in the glove compartment in case any street toughs felt lucky. Bruce could only indulge the man and walk into the bar, the whole time thinking that he needed to have a talk with Alfred about the employer/employee relationship. It was almost like Alfred was the boss, not the other way around.

As soon as he entered the bar, to the sound of an annoying little bell, Bruce noticed a very attractive raven haired lady at the bar. She looked to be his age, and she was eyeing him up and down. Well, he'd be recognized sooner or later, no point in hiding who he was. Carmine Falcone had said it best, he'd have to go a thousand miles to find someone who didn't know who he was. Deciding to keep up the Billionaire playboy act, Bruce started toward the bar and sat down next to the woman. She was drinking wine, it looked like. "Bartender...Mickey." Bruce looked at the man's name tag and then back at the man's face. "I'll have what she's having."

Well, well, well...the Prince was interested. Turning to him, she flashed him her most seductive smile and extended her hand, "Selina Kyle...and you are?" Very smooth, he was very sexy. His suit was obviously expensive; nothing cheap hung on a man like that. But even if he were wearing a brown paper bag, he'd be attractive. That hair, those eyes, that...wallet. Sipping her wine, she looked up and down again, "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

Bruce took his glass of wine from the bartender and paid him handsomely. It always helped to tip well, ensured greater service. It wasn't like he needed to worry about someone mugging him later after seeing the contents of his wallet, he could defend himself. And that was an understatement. The raven haired beauty, who introduced herself as Selina Kyle, was the first to make a move. Bruce took her hand, and in the fashion of all billionaires trying to make an impression, kissed her knuckles. "Bruce Wayne. I'm impressed, someone who didn't recognize me the moment I walked through the door. You either aren't from around here, or you don't care much about 'high society'." He emphasized the last words with mock hand quotations.

Bruce Wayne? Jeez, he looked fatter on television...he was certainly not fat; in fact, he looked to be pure muscle under those clothes. Maybe later she'd find out later...his lips grazing ever so softly across her knuckles sent heat spreading through her cheeks (among other places), "Bruce Wayne, huh? I must say, you look better in person..." Looking over at him, she gave him a soft smile, "And I live in Gotham, just not in this area."

Bruce gave her a crooked grin. "Well then, I should be relieved. Here I was thinking that I'd have to go through the lengthy, and boring, process of explaining who I was." He chuckled to himself and took another sip of his wine. "It's a boring story. Why waste time talking about me, when I can spend it all getting to know who Selina Kyle is?" Turning on his bar stool so that he was fully facing her, Bruce leaned in a little, almost in a conspiratorial fashion. "So tell me, Ms. Kyle," He'd noticed the lack of a ring on her hand, "Who are you?"

"Who am I...?" Selina repeated, tapping her finger against the glass, "Who am I?" Smiling, she gave a noncommittal shrug, "Well I'm not rich or famous or well-known. I live a quiet life, work a night job that pays the bills..." It wasn't a lie, "I'm boring. Of course, I don't have to ask you who you are, do I? I can just do a little search online and I can have your name, date of birth, IQ, and credit history in seconds."

Bruce laughed and drank the rest of his wine. "Yeah, I suppose you can do that. Of course, I don't mind so much. Makes the whole 'getting to know each other' phase of any relationship a little easier." Looking back at Mickey, Bruce pointed at his glass. "I'll have another, Mickey, thanks." Noticing that Selina's drink was getting dangerously empty he smiled at her again. "Let me buy you a refill." It was a statement and a question all in one. Not very many women had ever turned him down, not since Rachel a couple years ago. He was confident that stating he'd buy her a refill would result in her accepting it.

Nodding to the bartender, Selina accepted the drink without question. A free drink was a free drink, there was no reason not to accept. "So, Mister Wayne...I have you all to myself tonight in this tiny bar in the middle of the Narrows. By the way, what would you be doing in the Narrows? Shouldn't you be at one of the fancy bars down in the West End? I'm sure they have cleaner glasses," She gave a little glare over at the bartender and wiped fingerprints off the inside of her glass.

"Please, it's just Bruce. Mister Wayne will always be my father." He took a small sip of his wine. "I normally would be down at the West End, but not tonight. I've had a long week, especially tonight," That wasn't a lie, "And I don't feel like running circles around the socialites and the money grubbers looking for an investor. They'll be disappointed I didn't make an appearance," He rolled his eyes to show he didn't care, "But they'll get over it. Besides, I have a friend who likes to...slum it, as he says, and he told me this place has excellent company. I can see now," He looked Selina up and down, "He wasn't lying. You said you aren't from this part of town. What brings you to the Narrows?"

Selina listened as he spoke, a small smile playing on her face. Not only was Bruce Wayne something to look at but he didn't seem at all the stuffy, highfalutin man the media made him out to be. He was...normal. "I wanted to see if this place was really as cleaned up as they kept saying. Since I'm not in the alley behind the bar being robbed, I'd say it has certainly improved. I live in the East End so it's not too far from my apartment...she could walk home, really, but it was quite far and she was already feeling quite tired. Continuing to sip her wine, she rested against the bar, "I guess you don't come here often then."

Bruce shook his head. "No I don't. Normally I have to be up at one of the fancy restaurants with some cheap supermodel on my arm for appearances. I don't know why all those people love going to gala events and society dinners. All they do is sit around and talk about how rich they are. It's almost, if you'll excuse my coarse language, like a high society pissing contest." Mickey couldn't help but laugh from the other end of the bar at that bit. He'd done an amazing job of pretending he wasn't listening earlier, but that had been too much. "So, the East End, that's still a ways away. And as cleaned up as this place is now, thanks to Batman, there are still a few whack jobs on that loose that would jump all over a girl like you and do lord knows what. Why don't I give you a lift home when you're ready to go?"

It took everything she had not to roll her eyes, "Of course, _Batman_...what a great guy." She managed to keep the malice out of her voice, hooray for her! Unfortunately he was also the bane of her very existence. But then, what normal woman would be against good deeds like saving babies and accompanying old ladies across the street? "A ride home sounds nice...I walked down here and I was thinking that I'm far too tired to make it back. I was going to call a cab...but if you're offering..." She let her voice trail off. Finishing off her second glass of wine, she let her hand come to rest upon his, "I have wine at my apartment. We could go there and… talk."

Bruce smiled and nodded. "That sounds great. This place isn't exactly my scene." He took his glass and downed the rest of it in one last gulp. He stood up and grabbed her coat off the back of her chair, holding it open for her to slip into. "My car is right outside." He walked beside her to the door and held it open for her, then motioned to the Rolls Royce sitting out front with Alfred leaning against the hood reading the paper.

At the sight of Bruce, Alfred folded up the paper and opened the back door for him and the lady. "Have a nice night, Master Bruce? I see you've made a new friend." He held a hand out to Selina to help her into the car. "I assume we're giving the lady a ride to her home? Where to?"

Giving the bartender a tip from her own wallet, Selina followed after Bruce. She wasn't drunk by any stretch but she was feeling languid, relaxed, and calm. When he brought her outside to where a car that cost more than her rent for five years...she was actually speechless for several moments. The butler guy or driver, he probably had both, spoke up and she cleared he throat, "It's the biggest building in the East End, just after the Gotham library. You can't miss it..." Or maybe he could, he was probably used to living in a mansion.

Alfred nodded; he knew where she was talking about. She wasn't the first of Bruce's lady friends to need a ride there. Bruce got in after her and smiled. "That's Alfred, my butler/driver...he's just about everything to me. When my parents died, he raised me as my father instructed. Treated me exactly like I was one of his own." He gave a brief chuckle. "Sometimes it's hard to tell which one of us is the boss. I want to hire someone else to help him out, but he balks at the idea and gives me cold soup." The mirth was evident in Bruce's eyes. "He's never given up on me, have you Alfred?" The old butler spared a look in the rear view mirror, "Never, Master Bruce," before pulling into the street and driving off toward the East End.

Laughing along with him, Selina tried not to envision her life as a child. It hadn't been pleasant or happy, but she had survived...and that was all there was to it. "It's very nice to meet you Alfred, I'm Selina Kyle." It only seemed right she introduce herself to Bruce's surrogate father. He drove carefully and, admittedly, there really wasn't any traffic. Thunder rolled in the distance, lightning streaked across the sky, but of course it was just her luck that it began to pour as soon as Alfred came to a stop in front of her building. Luckily the awning wasn't so dilapidated that they couldn't avoid the rain but Selina and Bruce were veritably soaked by the time they got up to her apartment.

Bruce had insisted that Alfred stay in the car. It was raining, and he didn't want the older man getting sick or slipping and breaking a hip. He and Selina only had a short run to the awning and then they'd be free as birds. Bruce hadn't figured in getting soaked to the bone. He was shaking water off him as he made his way up to Selina's apartment. Once inside, he smirked at her. "Sorry, I seem to be getting your carpet wet. If it ends up ruined, I'll buy you a new one so your landlord doesn't get all huffy." Looking around the room, Bruce smiled again. "Or I can just buy the building and make it twenty times better and free for you to live in."

Closing the door behind them, she laughed breathlessly. She was completely soaked to the bone. Peeling off her blazer, she was left only in a clingy black tank top and the leather pants that clung to her body. Throwing her shoes off, she stepped into the bathroom and threw him a towel, "Change out of those. I'll throw them in the dryer for a while. I think I have a robe big enough to fit you around here somewhere." Using a towel to get the dampness out of her hair, she began foraging for robes. She was in luck; she had a white terrycloth robe she'd stolen from a hotel. Although, that left her in a black silk kimono...but she'd make the sacrifice, "Here," She said gently, "You can put this on."

Bruce smiled and looked at the robe. It still had the hotel logo on the breast from the hotel she must have taken it from. That wasn't a big deal, people took robes and soap and the like from hotels all the time. It was almost a bragging right amongst them to say their stuff was good enough someone wanted to steal it. "Thanks." Bruce looked around for a second before turning back to Selina, "Which way to the bathroom?"

"Straight ahead, it's the second door. I left the light on in there for you," Selina said, trying desperately to make it look as if she wasn't staring at him as he made his way down the hall. Changing into a pair of runner's shorts and a clean white tank top, she put the robe over it. Since she was done before he was, she turned up the heat a few notches and went about straightening up. She definitely was not expecting company and, while it wasn't a disaster in here, it wasn't the cleanest place either. Putting some dirty dishes into the sink, she called out to him, "Are you hungry, Bruce? I have plenty to offer you."

Bruce had followed her directions, only stopping at one point to peak into her room. Luckily for him she had moved on to straightening up. Bruce didn't mind, he'd lived in far worse before returning home to become Batman. Alfred, however, would throw a fit if he saw this place, and start cleaning it up immediately. Once he was in the bathroom, his clothes, even his soaked boxer, were tossed on the floor and he wrapped the robe around himself. As he exited the room, with his wet clothes in hand, Bruce heard her ask him about food. "No thanks, Alfred made dinner before we went out." Stepping into the kitchen, Bruce's eyes roamed over her body in the kimono while she cleaned up a bit. "You'll have to come by the manor for dinner sometime and try his cooking. He's good enough that I've joked about signing him up for that show 'Iron Chef'."

Inviting her over? Well, maybe that was his way of asking her out on a date. After all, he was Bruce Wayne; he couldn't just take a girl from the East End to a classy restaurant and live it down. So that he would take the opportunity to invite her to his home, where they'd have privacy...it was a nice offer. "Alright, it's a date..." She answered coolly, grabbing the bottle of red wine off the counter and bringing in two glasses. She poured a bit in each and then handed him some, "So now that I've got a billionaire humanitarian in my apartment, what should I do with you?"

Bruce chuckled and sipped at the wine. A date, huh? He could live with that. He was Bruce Wayne after all. He was expected to have girls like her over all the time, it was almost his duty. "Well, you know us billionaire humanitarian types...we're weak and easily overpowered." The humor was in his eyes. "We aren't very good at fighting anyone off, unless it involves a checkbook." That was true, for every Billionaire humanitarian that wasn't Bruce Wayne. "I'd say you have free reign to do just about anything. Who would believe me anyway? I'm in your place?"

This man was not at all what she had been expecting. He didn't seem snotty or uptight; he was funny...and sweet, handsome, charming, and most certainly rich. "Those checkbooks can sting if you smack someone at just the right place." Moving over to sit next to him on the couch, she took a drink of the wine. "I like you Bruce...but let's stop playing games." Maybe it was too blunt, maybe she was moving too fast... "I think we could be really good together. You don't have to take me to your fancy dances and social events and I'm not going to ask you for anything but your company." She'd never done this before, never been so forward, "What do you say to just having a good time?"

Bruce smiled at her. He liked the idea. He'd a liar if he said he didn't. A good time, no strings attached? That meant he wouldn't have to worry about someone finding out he was Batman, she wouldn't be in any danger. One less thing to worry about, "I'd say, I'm Bruce Wayne; good times are what I'm supposed to do. I have an image to uphold you know." He gave her a sly wink. "Besides, I think you're right. We could do well together. However, I reserve to right to take you to fancy dinners and the like in the event that I find myself dateless and in need of making an appearance...deal?"

"I don't promise to smile at the cameras. But…deal." She teased, inching closer to him. "What do you say we seal the deal?" She all but purred, her hands coming to play with the belt of his robe. Leaning into him, she pressed her lips to his, her tongue immediately testing his, forcing him to open his mouth to her. She wanted him, there was no question...but she had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't just about his money. Although, that didn't hurt his chances.

Bruce watched her crawl closer and had to force himself to stay where he was. He wanted to jump her, but he had to keep playing coy, he did have a reputation to uphold, after all. As her lips touched his, Bruce's eyes closed. His mouth opened to her as he felt her tongue brush across his lips. As she brushed her tongue over his, Bruce brought up one hand to cup behind her head, entangling his fingers in her hair. He dropped his now empty wine glass to the carpeted floor and brought his other hand up to the small of her back. Pulling back form the kiss, Bruce smiled. "I'd say it's a done deal then." He quickly stood up and picked her up. His lips descended on hers once more as he carried her toward her bedroom.

Continuing to kiss him, she wrapped her arms around him tighter as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, laying her out on the bed and immediately covering her with his weight. The robe she wore fell away, revealing the thin clothes beneath. Already her skin was flushed with desire and her nipples taut under the confines of her shirt. She wanted him, badly, and there was no hiding it. The deal was sealed, that much was certain. And now, the real fun would begin.

As Bruce lay Selina down he grinned at the sight before him. She wanted him, he could tell that much. A thought came to him, and he grabbed the phone he always kept in his jacket, and had slipped it into he bathrobe's pocket. He dialed the number to the car phone for Alfred, "Its Bruce. Yes, everything's fine. Go on home. I think I'm staying the night. Yes...No...Yes, go home. I'll see you in the morning." After hanging up the phone, Bruce tossed it aside and smiled at Selina. "Now, where were we?" He captured her lips once more, his hands running up her sides.

It was a little bit unromantic when he made a phone call right in the middle of their little soirée. She had already removed her shirt; her breasts exposed to him, and had begun working on the shorts when he pulled away. Watching him, she frowned...he was calling Alfred NOW? What, did he need instructions or something? Still, at the sight of his slick rain-soaked hair and the slight tan of his skin, she was aroused all over again. Lucky for him, he made it brief and then was back to pleasuring her, "Right about," She kissed him hard on the mouth before beginning to kiss his neck and shoulders, "Here." Shivering against the warmth of his hands, she rubbed the length of her body against his. He was all hers...no ifs, ands, or buts.

Bruce smiled into their kiss and ran his hands from her sides to cover her breasts. They were soft and firm at the same time. Her body was obviously toned, so she wasn't a couch potato secretary somewhere. She kept in shape; that was a good thing. Bruce admired that. His finger ran circles around her nipples before he broke their kiss. His eyes took in the sight before him. After a moment he cupped one breast in his right hand, and let his left hand drop low to tease over the flesh that her shorts had been hiding from him.

Pressing her hands to his back, she held tight as he caressed her body. It was rapture the way he touched her nipples, drawing soft moans from deep within her body; when his hands came to rub at the very bottom of her belly, she nearly cried out. In turn, she arched her body against him, her mouth grazing over his flesh, nibbling and licking as she went. As he began to tease lower, she ground her hips up against his hand, praying for him to take her. It was rapture and it was the most delicious thing she'd ever felt.

Bruce almost laughed at the way she was reacting to his touch. It was like she hadn't been laid in a long time, or maybe never had before. Of course, it wasn't normal for virgins to be so forward like she was, so he was putting his money on the first option. One finger slowly teased over the folds of her center, before sliding slowly inside. He moved the finger around a little to tease her more. Once he was satisfied, Bruce broke away from her and undid the tie on his robe. He pulled it away, exposing his body for her to see, and most likely admire.

The feeling of his fingers slipping into the molten depths of her caused Selina to cry out. Her body tightened around him, not yet breaking but certainly getting ready. Sweat broke out over her skin as she watched him pull the robe away, his fingers slowly sliding out of the most secret place inside of her to expose himself to her. Her own fingers came to run down his chest, her eyes feasting on the sight of his tightly muscled, toned body. For a billionaire, he was surprisingly well kept; he must have the best personal trainer in the world. Her fingers traveled further down, coming to run down the length of him as she smiled wickedly. He was aroused by her, there was no hiding it, and she wished she wouldn't deny himself anymore. She didn't know how much longer she could stand it...

Bruce watched her as she ran her hands over his body. He grinned at her, allowing her to take her time exploring him however she felt she needed to. She'd been kind enough to let him do the same; he could at least return the favor. Once her finger brushed over his length, Bruce's eyes closed and he couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. He finally came back to himself and looked down at her. She was smiling up at him, and he knew he needed to take her now, or he'd go mad from wanting her so much. He gently pushed her back on the bed and crawled up her body. Once settling on her he lined himself up with her center and slowly slid into her.

Selina gripped Bruce tightly as he gently lowered his body down over hers. The feeling of his thick length inside her caused the heat inside her to nearly explode. His veins pulsed, pushing at her inner walls, demanding their space. Nails biting into his back, she began to move slowly with him. Desperately she fought against her body's need to buck as he moved with in her; but she was only a woman, she couldn't stop it from coming. Nor did she want to. Tightening around him, she came with force, crying out as her body squeezed him inside of her.

Bruce relished the feeling of her around him. He hadn't been with a woman like her in a long time. Half the models he 'dated' were stuck up or shy, or were complete freaks; it must be something about them always being half naked in an underwear ad. But Selina was different. She clenched around him, nails biting into his back as she came. The feeling of it dragged him over the edge with her. His muscles tightened as he emptied himself. With a few gasps, Bruce collapsed to her side, not wanting to crush her under his weight. "Damn. You were right. This is a good time."

Her orgasm was the most powerful she'd ever had, she cried out as she came, his seed pouring into her. She lay back, breathing heavily as he fell to her side, the bed creaking with all the movement. Looking over at him, she let out several heavy breaths, "I think we'll get alone just fine, you and I." If this was any indication of how life with Bruce would be, Selina was ready to give it a go.

Bruce chuckled and nodded. In between heavy breaths he said, "Yeah. I agree. We get on marvelously." He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the ceiling. After a few moments he looked over at her and smiled. "You never did tell me. You said you work a night job. Where do you work?" He was hoping she didn't say one of Wayne Enterprises' many subsidiary companies. That would screw everything up, him technically being her boss and all. It was a lawsuit waiting to happen.

Selina rolled over onto her side, her hands coming to rest over his slick, sweaty body. He wanted to know what she did for a living...great. "I work odd jobs," She lied smoothly, "Typical clean up jobs, filing, and financial work." It wasn't a lie, she surely did clean up at a bank, filed away all the evidence and then put the money to use. "It's nothing fancy but it pays the bills."

Bruce nodded. That wasn't uncommon in Gotham City. Many people worked odd jobs like that. Usually they got hired out by a temp agency to companies that needed someone for a job, but didn't intend to keep them on for very long. It was, supposedly, a good way to make money. Bruce probably would be doing something like that right now if he wasn't who he was. But, he'd never trade Batman for anything. Okay, that was a lie. He'd trade Batman in for his parents any day without thinking twice about it. But as that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, he wouldn't trade him in for anything that could happen. "Sounds like fun. Where are you currently working at? I hope it's not for Max Shreck, that guy is a viper."

Selina raised an eyebrow, "I'm his secretary on the weekends actually." Clearing her throat, she used her most nasally voice, "Max Sherck's office, how may I direct your call?" She leaned over again, kissing his mouth tenderly, "But don't worry, he likes the coffee girl a lot more than he likes me."

Bruce chuckled and returned the kiss. "Good, let him have the coffee girl. I've been to business meetings with him, like the one when he tried to propose to the City Council and Planning Board that they needed a new Nuclear Power Plant that he would build for two million more than it would cost if Wayne Enterprises built it. He's not a nice guy. You definitely don't want him interested in you." After a moment, Bruce had an idea. "You know, if you want to get away from that job, I own several hotels and other business that are controlled by Wayne Enterprises now. I could do a little searching, find out which ones need some help in a nice job and at the least get you an interview with the managers there, if you don't want me to just outright tell them you're hired." He knew how girls like her were sometimes. They were independent, and mostly wanted to do it on their own steam. Sure she might accept his help getting an interview, but he doubted she would let him just outright hire her.

He was offering her a job? She didn't know whether to be enchanted or angry? She decided to go somewhere in between and play skeptical, "I've been putting my resume in at Gotham Insurance for five years to get that receptionist position. But apparently my secretarial work isn't good enough." Selina knew she owned that, "Maybe I'll try again on Monday." Thieving was good money but she needed a good nine to five cover job… not to mention the benefits wouldn't hurt. "And if you need something from me," She let her hand run up his thigh seductively, "You only need ask."

Bruce chuckled and his own hand ran up her thigh. "Well, I'll have to give Mr. Thomas over there a call...let him know you're coming. What time would be good for you?" He wouldn't outright tell Mr. Thomas to hire her. He'd merely imply that Bruce would like to see her employed. That usually was enough for the suck ups like Mark Thomas. "In fact, it's about time I had them audited. The board liked to see the companies audited every couple years to make sure it's all running smoothly. I usually oversee the process; I could let him know when I go in tomorrow." Working on weekends, such was the life of a big-time billionaire business owner like Bruce. He'd just have to remember to call Jack, the company's head of internal affairs and let him know to have an auditing team ready for sometime after lunch and through the weekend.

"You don't have to rush on my account...I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want to." Selina said softly. It seemed a little underhanded to be asking her new lover to get her a job...of course, he had offered and she had no real objections. Stealing was a lot worse than nepotism she supposed. Besides, what was the real harm in it? It wasn't as if she weren't qualified for the position; she had secretarial AND ass-kissing experience. She'd do fine. Selina opened her mouth to thank him but a soft moan escaped instead as he started to work his hand up her thighs again, "Keep this up and I might just keep you around, Bruce."

Bruce chuckled. "Well, seeing as how we want to have more good times, I think keeping me around is the idea. So I'll just have to keep it up." He pushed his fingers inside her again slowly, as his mouth captured one her nipples. He flicked his tongue over it several times before softly biting on the little bud and giving a small tug. After letting go of her nipple, he smiled at her and captured her mouth with his again. His free arm snaked around her, pulling her on top of him while his other hand stayed between her legs.

Feelings of lust exploded in her again; she was sated and loose from their last time, but he was getting her hot again quickly. All at once, he pulled her up on top of him, his hands attacking the trembling walls of her inner sanctuary while his mouth teased her taut nipples. In return she rubbed her body down his, the moist heat of her gliding over the thick length of him but not pressing him inside of her, his fingers rested there. Leaning down, she captured his lips again, her body breaking apart as he stroked her clit, sending her hurtling over the edge. But turnabout was fair play, as she kissed him; her tender fingers came to run over his hardened length as she whispered softly in his ear, "Your turn."

Bruce almost lost it at the feeling of her hands on his length. He nodded to her statement and captured her lips with his once more. As long as she kept running her hands over him like that, she could do whatever she wanted to him. He was putty in her hands at the moment. "You can do whatever you want." Her soft hands were driving him nuts, and he felt a clenching in his lower stomach after a short time. With a grunt of approval he came, his seed spilling over her hand and onto his stomach.

He came hard, spurting over both of them. She knew she'd have to change the sheets tomorrow but at this moment in time, she didn't care. Moving so that she rested comfortably at his side, she laid her head against the pillow and closed her eyes. Tonight she didn't have to be Catwoman, she didn't have to steal for her pleasure...Bruce gave it to her freely and openly, just as she gave it back to him. Huddled close together to conserve heat as the thunderstorm slowly moved over Gotham city, it wasn't long before they were both sound asleep dreaming of tomorrow.

* * *

Well, what did you think? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! We really do have a lot of twists and turns for you, a lot of drama to be had. But also a lot of tender moments. And the reveal...the reveal is explosive.**

**Three reviews equals a new chapter! **

**Have a wonderful weekend, and a happy Eid!**

* * *

It had been a great two weeks for Bruce Wayne. Catwoman had seemingly dropped off the face of the earth and that meant he stopped having to go out every single night as Batman. He'd also gotten Selina that job at Gotham Insurance that she wanted, with a slightly higher salary than they normally started at—though he'd never tell her that. And to top it all off, today he was going to surprise her with dinner. Alfred pulled the car in front of the building and opened the door for Bruce. "Thanks Alfred. I'll be right back with Ms. Kyle in tow." One of the employees at the front desk spotted Bruce and held the door open for him.

Walking inside Bruce looked around. A bustling manager was sent for by the overeager man who held the door for him and was soon trying to suck up in fear that Bruce was there to fire someone. He hadn't told them the results of the audit yet but it had come out very well. They'd been doing their jobs and keeping clean—damn near immaculate—records. "I'm just here to see Ms. Kyle," was the only answer Bruce would give the manager. He was shown to Selina's desk and leaned against it; she seemed to not notice him as she was typing up some kind of report. "So, I was thinking, I'm hungry and I know this great place downtown. Then, there's this pretty dark haired woman I know who might be hungry too and is getting off work in a couple minutes. So, I thought to myself, why not kill two birds with one stone and take this lovely lady out to dinner." He flashed his best smile, the one she went wild for. "What do you say, Ms. Kyle?"

Selina loved her new job. Not only was she happy to tell Max Shreck where he could stick it but Mark Thomas was by far the best boss she ever had. He kept her busy without swamping her, he was sensitive to her schedule, and not once had she caught him leering at her inappropriately. She had made a few new friends, as all the other higher-ups had secretaries as well, and everyone seemed to get along well. She fit right in...and it was all thanks to Bruce. She would've called and told him that but the man was impossible to get on the phone! After that night two weeks ago, he had taken her to a movie and out to dinner; each time it had ended up back in her apartment. Not that she could complain…every woman from Gotham to Seattle was jealous that she had Bruce's (almost) undivided attention.

Tonight was something of an important night for her though. The gala opening of a new nightclub was in full swing...and that meant everyone who was anyone would be there; and the police were going to be there in force protecting the rich and famous denizens of Gotham City. She also had it on good authority that the Gotham City Bank was going to easier to crack open than a ninety year old woman's tooth. Besides, Selina needed to stop thinking about Bruce all the time and really start getting back to her work as Catwoman. That's why she was shocked when his masculine voice carried over to her where she was typing up a memo for a big meeting on Monday. "Bruce!" Selina exclaimed, looking over to find him gazing at her with that beautiful smile. She couldn't resist, "Dinner? Oh..." _Selina, you have a job to do. You can't let your lust get the better of you_, "Sure." _Damn it_…

Bruce smiled and picked up her name plaque off her desk. "Wow, I didn't know they gave employees these so soon after hiring. I thought they normally waited until after the probationary period." It probably had to do with the fact that Bruce had all but gotten her the job himself (which made Selina nearly untouchable). That was also the reason why Mark had never done to Selina what the others did to their secretaries. It was common knowledge that she was Bruce's girl—even if they weren't an official couple—and therefore off limits to everyone else. When she agreed, Bruce smiled and set the plaque back down. "Great, Alfred's got the car out front. I'll get your coat and have a little chat with Mark. I do believe it's time the man got a raise." He walked around the desk and kissed her on the cheek as he passed—an act which garnered envious looks from several other ladies in the immediate area. He walked over to Mark's door and knocked on it before letting himself in. "Mark, I have great news..."

Shrugging, she just smiled, "Maybe because I'm dating the boss?" She was teasing but she also wasn't blind. There were forces at work that were made better (and sometimes worse) by being Bruce Wayne's 'girlfriend'. They hadn't really discussed whether or not they were really boyfriend/girlfriend but it was almost unspoken. Unlike the other 'ladies' he'd dated, they had made it past the first date. "Take your time. I'm going to clean up here." She saved the memo, reading it over before e-mailing it back to Mark for his approval. After that, she cleared off her desk, locking up her personal effects and grabbing her purse and jacket. For November it was frightfully cold and she had taken to wearing her heavy winter coat. Smiling, she waited at the edge of her desk, ignoring the jealous glares as she waited for Bruce. Dinner sounded great, she was starved...and then after that she had a bank to rob. It would be a great night indeed; if Batman didn't in interfere that was.

Bruce left Mark's office five minutes later. The man insisted on walking them both out to the car and holding the door for them. Bruce had given the man a two hundred dollar a month raise, which meant he was making just under a thousand dollars a month less than the guy who actually ran the Insurance company for Wayne Enterprises. Needless to say, Mark was a happy camper. As Bruce and Selina sat in the car awaiting their arrival at dinner, Bruce turned to Selina. "Just to let you know, I won't be able to come over tonight. I have a last minute errand I have to attend to. I won't even be able to attend the opening tonight." It was only a partial lie. He did have an appointment...with a cape and cowl. He'd been shirking his duties as Batman in favor of spending time with Selina. Alfred was the one to make him realize that he needed to go back to work or the city would revert to how it was when he first started this gig years ago.

Selina nearly sighed with relief. Instead she feigned disappointment and smiled, "Oh that's okay. I have to get up early tomorrow anyway. I'm supposed to pick up something for a friend," Which meant she had to stash the money before anyone caught her with it. It wouldn't be hard, she'd been doing it for years...but it just worked out better this way. "We'll make it up another night." Kissing him softly, she allowed him to help her into the Rolls Royce and wrap his arms around her as he got in. "Hello Alfred," She said cordially and smiled as he nodded to her. How was she supposed to know if the man liked her or not? He didn't seem to have any facial expressions and he only argued if he thought Bruce's well being was a stake. "So what is this restaurant?"

Bruce ran a hand over Selina's cheek and kissed her softly, "It's called Chez Vous, a nice French place downtown. It's where we billionaire types like to take people we want to look good for. I think you'll like it." He was already figuring how long it would take to eat and get hr back home, then the trip back to the Manor so he could put on the suit. Tonight everyone who was anyone would be at the opening, and that meant that it was the best time for Gotham's criminals to come out. Especially since all Gotham Bank would have for protection was a couple security guards. He'd almost be willing to bet his life that Catwoman would come out tonight and try to rob the bank.

Chuckling, Selina just shrugged, "I like French cuisine...but it's not something I just go out for by myself. Although, if you order caviar or frog legs, I may just vomit in your lap," She teased, resting her head against him. It was going be a long night and she was already tired; she had to remind herself not to drink, otherwise she'd really be a sore sight when she did manage to get to the bank. "I hope they have some normal food too...like chicken or beef."

Bruce chuckled. "You have nothing to fear. I hate frog legs and caviar. Although, I have had to eat it in the past just to impress someone I was trying to buy out." He leaned his head against Selina's as she rested her on his shoulder. He enjoyed just spending time with her. It was one of the best things about whatever it was they were. They were both totally different people, but at the same time, they were very much alike. It was nice. "I'm sure they have chicken or beef. They better or I might only be eating the bread, myself."

He was so down to earth and sweet… it was dangerous how much she liked him. At first she thought he was going to be such a tight ass, but he really wasn't. He liked the same things she did, sure they were different in a lot of ways, but he always made her smile. Not to mention the fact that the sex was amazing; she'd never had anyone like him before. He moved her in ways she couldn't even begin to pinpoint. She smiled as he spoke, "Or we can just go someplace else. I know you're probably trying to avoid the West End because of that giant nightclub opening but there are some nice places in the East End that you wouldn't feel uncomfortable in." Still, when Alfred pulled up in front of Chez Vous, she got out and wrapped her arm around him, allowing him to slip the waiter some money to get them a good table. She'd eat whatever there was and enjoy herself no matter what just because she was with him.

Bruce smiled and got out of the car alongside her. "We can hit up the East End next time. Since we're already here..." he trailed off and slipped the host of the place a nice crisp one hundred dollar bill to get them the best table in the house. Not like he needed to do it, he was Bruce Wayne and the best seat in the house was just about guaranteed for him. Still, it ensured they wouldn't deviate from their excellent service. When they reached the table Bruce held Selina's chair out for her. "I hope you don't mind but I'm not drinking tonight. I don't think it would impress the people I'm meeting later if I showed up hammered out of my mind." He chuckled and bit and then sat down opposite her to look at the menu.

Sitting down at the best table in the place, a corner booth right by the window that overlooked the city streets, she smiled. "This is wonderful, thanks for asking me out Bruce. Although, you really didn't ask," She chuckled, "But I like surprises." Some surprises, that was...when he mentioned not drinking, she nodded. "I'm not going to either. Getting up early can be a real pain if I overdo it. It's better this way."

Bruce nodded in agreement. Funny though, Mark hadn't mentioned needing her early in the morning…maybe she was just taking the initiative to get some extra work done to keep from getting swamped. It was smart, and a good way to get more free time that he could use to take her out and have fun. "I think I'm going for the roast duck...and a soda please." The waiter nodded and wrote it down. He didn't even blink at the thought of someone like Bruce Wayne not drinking.

Examining the menu, Selina found that the filet mignon looked the best. She ordered it and a glass of water with lemon. The waiter wrote it down, and then smiled, "Congratulations, madame." He walked away and Selina was puzzled for several minutes as she picked at a roll he brought over. Finally it hit her, "Do you think that waiter assumed I was pregnant?" She asked suddenly, the corners of her mouth twitching, "Or just insanely lucky for getting to sleep with you?"

Bruce almost spit out his soda at the mention of her being pregnant. It wouldn't surprise him if they thought she was; people always assumed the worst. "Probably… people like to jump to conclusions when it comes to me." He pointed to a blonde woman in her forties with horn-rimmed glasses. "That's Rita Stevens; she's a tabloid journalist for the Gotham Sun. If she heard what the waiter said, and notices we're not drinking then I wouldn't be surprised to find it all over the papers by morning." He chuckled and shook his head, "Wouldn't be the first time." Like Selina, Bruce grabbed a roll and started to pick at it a little.

Groaning, she saw that the woman's pen was already working furiously. Oh well, what did she care? Who believed that crap anyway? Instead, she chuckled, "I better get a really good faux maternity package, that's all I can say." Taking a long drink of water, she watched as the woman slipped some money onto the table, casting one glance back over at the table before hurrying out and hurrying out into the street. The awful coat and the strappy purse she wore...she reminded Selina of a beetle; just another bug to be crushed. "Great, that's just great," she sighed.

Bruce chuckled as he watched Rita rush out of the restaurant. "She must have a deadline." He chuckled at the thought, and made a mental note to have his publicist check over the papers in the morning. He needed to be ready to counter any rumors that might start. He was used to having his name thrown through the mud, but he didn't want to drag Selina into that kind of life. She was too good a person to be brought into the dirty world that was public image.

The food came shortly after and it was smelled wonderful. Selina wasn't sure it was worth the fifty dollars that they charged, but it certainly was delicious. "So, how was your day at work then?" It was comfortable between them. They didn't have to talk, Selina just wanted to make sure he was as comfortable as she was. Unlike some people, she could forever sit in silence and bask in the wonder of another person. And Bruce was one person she really felt she wanted to take in; he was already under her skin, filling her head. It was certainly a start...but would it lead it more? How did she know if she didn't try?

Bruce started in on his roasted duck. It was wonderful; especially with whatever that sauce was they had for him to drizzle on it. "It was the same as always. I had to meet with Lucius Fox and the board at Wayne Enterprises to discuss issues about some of the subsidiary companies we own. I always have one board member sit in on board meetings for the subsidiary companies and then bring their issues for us forward that the big board meeting. It was boring as always, but I think that's why Lucius keeps asking me to come to them. He wants to show me what he goes through everyday as my CEO. It's not the first time." He grinned as he finished another bit of his duck. "How was yours?"

Running her fingers through her dark hair, she finished only about a quarter of her meal before she set her fork down. It would be a terrible idea to be stuffed full before a heist...she'd be slower, sleepier. And she couldn't have that with Batman always around. "Sounds like you had a busy day then! Mine was busy because Mark had a lot of meetings but other than that, it was just a normal day at the office. I really love the job...thank you for helping me get it, Bruce." She knew the role he had played and she respected the power he had.

Bruce chuckled and set down his fork. He'd only eaten the legs of the duck and tiny bit of the breast. The rest he could take home for Alfred, or eat himself after tonight's patrol. "Hey, don't thank me. Sure I pulled a couple strings but I didn't do everything. Mark told me that you were very impressive in the interview and he sorely regretted not hiring you sooner. Even if I hadn't pulled any strings, you'd have gotten the job. If anyone deserves credit, it's you." She was definitely an amazing woman. The waiter brought the check soon after and wrapped up their leftovers. After paying and leaving a handsome tip, Bruce escorted Selina out to the car. "I'll drop you off at home before I go to the meeting. I don't think they'll much care if I'm fashionably late."

It was getting late...but it wasn't as if she could just say, 'hey let's go' without looking suspicious. She smiled as he said it was time to go. "Thanks for dinner, Bruce. I had a really nice time...what do you say tomorrow night you come over and I'll cook for you? It'll be my way of really thanking you..." She gave him a soft kiss before getting into the car. "And you can make it up to me for cutting our evening short." She winked.

Bruce smiled. "Are you sure? Not that I have a problem with it," He got into the car beside her, "But we always end up at your place. You've never even come over to my place. Normally that's the first thing ladies want to see." He grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "How about tomorrow you come over to my place, and I'll make it up to you there?"

Never before had be invited her back to his place...she always assumed that he'd be embarrassed taking her there or something. Reporters probably camped out to get photos, there was no privacy...or maybe it wasn't like that all. Either way, it sounded like a wonderful evening, "Okay then, your place it is. And don't bother giving me directions; I think I can find the Wayne mansion all by myself." She was teasing him, but at the same time she was flattered he'd want her to come home with him. Maybe this relationship really was going somewhere (it certainly had lasted longer than any other she'd ever heard about). Alfred pulled up outside her apartment and she leaned over, kissing him softly on the lips, "I'll see you around six?"

Bruce got out with her to walk her to the front door of her building. "Yeah, six it is." He kissed her again, his arms wrapping around her and holding her to him. "I can send Alfred with the car to get you. Save your money." He didn't feel right not sending the car for her. After all, she was coming to his place. It just didn't feel right to make her get a cab.

Nodding, she gave him one last chaste kiss before hurrying up to her apartment. Damn it, she had wasted precious time...of course, she wasn't upset about it. But the hour was growing late, she had just enough time to throw on her cat suit and make it to the bank in time to get the key from the security guard before he locked it up. The leather pulled up her body like silk, a perfect fit; it was like a second skin to her. With her mask firmly in place and her claws sharpened she opened the window, her body immediately adjusting to the height as she leapt for the roof of an adjacent building and landed with ease. The Catwoman was out and about tonight...look out, Gotham City.

Bruce smiled and turned back to the car. As soon as he was inside his good mood dropped. "Alright, time to go to work Alfred." The butler nodded with a smile and pulled away toward Wayne Manor. The drive wasn't that long as the roads on the way were particularly empty due to the opening that night. Once at the Manor, Bruce left the car and rushed inside to the entrance behind the bookcases in the study. After a short elevator ride to the Batcave Bruce opened the locker with the suit and quickly started to pull the armor plating on. After a few minutes getting ready, Batman walked over to the vehicle bay while Alfred came down to start up the Bat computer and monitor Bruce. "I'm taking the Batcycle. It's time we gave her a test run…"

* * *

Several minutes later, Selina sat in front of the Gotham City bank, a sly smile playing on her lips. They were painted a bright red, accenting the paleness of her skin. Easily she sat in the rafters, staring down as the security guard munched on a donut and watched some old sitcom on the television. Could this be any easier? Easily balancing on the thin beam, she leapt, silently landing on a hanging light right above him. It flickered and went out, shadowing her form. Seconds later she slipped off, coming down on top of the man and rendering him unconscious, his prone body sprawled out on the ground, "Like taking candy from a baby..." Grabbing the keys from his desk, she vaulted over the cubicle wall into the safe. Home free...

Batman pulled the bike up outside the Gotham Bank. It was performing well so far, all he needed to do was find a way to test the weapons systems and he'd be good. But that could wait; he had a bank to protect. He looked around for a moment and then repelled to the roof of the building next door. He circled the bank a few times; using night visions binoculars to check things out. That's when he spotted the unconscious security guard. Damn, he might be too late. Quickly finding a widow to slip through, Batman made his way inside, in time to see Catwoman making her way to insert the keys into the vault door. He had been right, his life would not be forfeit had he bet it on this. Grabbing a batarang, he pulled back and launched it at the keys in the woman's hand. He then activated his cape and floated down to her level. "Looks like I have to call the pound. We have a stray cat on the loose tonight."

Ears perked up as she heard him swoop behind her. Great, Batman was here. Hooray, she had the door unlocked before a sharp pain lanced through her hand when one of his little toys knocked the keys from her grip. She hissed loudly, turning toward him, "Better a cat than a rat with wings." Extending her claws, she let out a low laugh, "Well then, shall we dance?"

Batman landed with a soft thump, his body dropping to a crouch with the weight of the landing. He slowly stood to his full height, the cape wrapping around his body in a manner that intimidated most common crooks. Too bad this wasn't a common crook. He had to give it to Catwoman… she was good at what she did and not afraid to get her claws dirty, "Dance? Well I already had dinner. I think a dance is just the thing to top off the evening." Under his cape one hand grabbed out a smoke pellet. As the word evening left his mouth, Batman tossed it hard into the ground between them, filling the space with dense smoke. He rushed to his right and then lunged at where she had had been when he tossed the smoke ball.

Smiling softly, she raised an eyebrow, "And here I thought you'd take me out to a nice dinner beforehand." She sounded almost sorry for a minute before she let out a cold snigger, "Your loss." Her sharp eyes noted his hand going for a smoke pellet before he threw it and she smirked wickedly. As soon as it hit, she hurtled to the side, backhanding and easily avoiding his attack. Moving through the smoke, she could just make out the edge of someone and aimed a whirling kick. Maybe tonight she could end Batman once and for all...then her life would be a breeze.

Bruce smirked as she avoided his attack. She was a worthy opponent. He moved silently through the smoke, watchign carefully for her. This was very much like his training under the League of Shadows, never knowing exactly where your opponent was. That made it familiar to him at least. He spun at the sound of her heels shifting to throw a kick. His arms came up, catching her leg in his powerful hands. "I only take good girls out to dinner, and you," he brought his elbow down sharply on her knee, "Are definitely naughty."

Selina winced when she hand came down to smash her knee, but she wasn't felled yet. She threw her other leg up, wrapping it around his neck as she grasped onto his shoulders, "You flatter me, really." She meant to choke him; it wasn't the first time they'd been in this position. "Just say uncle, Batman..."

"Uncle Batman, I like the sound of that." With her dangling from him, Batman smirked. Luckily for him his neck was protected by the cowl, providing a moment's hesitation before choking started. He fought it off though and allowed himself to back toward the wall behind him where the vault was located. She would probably think he was weakening and stay on. That was the plan anyway. As he neared the wall, Batman spun around using his momentum to slam her side first into the wall. He was very much hoping she'd hit her head and be unconscious long enough to at least figure out who she was.

Clever, Batman wasn't as stupid as he looked….and he did look pretty stupid in that voluminous costume with that little black helmet thing. Then again, Selina knew her black leather cat suit probably looked just as ridiculous...even if she had been told more than once that it was 'sexy'. Holding onto his throat tightly, she brought her claws to rip at his chest; at the same time, he slammed her into the wall. Stars burst in front of her eyes but she didn't pass out, she merely lost balance. Falling onto the ground, she regained her footing after a mere second. Spinning around again, she aimed several punches at his abdomen; she would get the upper hand somehow.

Batman allowed her to try punching at him. He'd been smart and anticipated she'd be here tonight. With that in mind, he'd worn his Kevlar plated suit, it was knife and tear resistant; all punching it would do was hurt her hands. It's only weak points were the spots where the plating met to allow him room to bend normally. Still, her punches were strong, and drove him back a couple steps. As another punch came at his stomach, Batman stepped back; her swing missing and throwing her off balance ones more. He quickly lunged forward and aimed a solid punch at her stomach.

His punch hit where he aimed but she was plated as well; there was a thick layer of Kevlar in long panels, not as thick as a bullet proof vest, but enough to save her life if necessary. Still, he managed to knock the wind out of her; she moved back several steps, trying not to cough. All she needed was five seconds...she could get in, get the money, and get out. Their eyes met for one second and Selina lunged, flying into the air and aiming a solid kick to his head before she rocketed backwards, running toward the cell with her bag in hand. Grabbing handfuls of money, she pushed them into the sack; she needed this.

Batman turned his head at the last second, which probably saved his face. Her foot connected with the armor covered helmet of his cowl. He stumbled back a second before turning to see her stuffing cash in bags as she ran for it. He ran after her, and pulled out a pair of batarangs with a line attaching them. He pulled back and launched it at her feet like a bolo to wrap around her ankles and trip her up. He couldn't let her get away with the money. She had never before bested him in a heist that he was foiling, and he couldn't let her ruin that record now.

It was over…had she actually bested Batman? As she ran she saw he had those damn batarangs out to trip her up. And they were headed right toward her. In that heartbeat she knew it was the cash or her freedom...and she knew better than to get caught. Dropping the bag, she leapt for the light and easily grasped it, gaining her footing on the rafters again. "You think you've won," She hissed, "But just wait, Batman. This is far from over." With a quick leap, she out the skylight, far out of his reach...by the time he even stepped outside, she'd be long gone.

The batarang wrapped around the cash bag as it hit the floor. Batman slowed down to stop by the bag and looked up at Catwoman. "I have won, Cat. I stopped you from robbing the place." He kicked the bag beside him. "You don't have the money; you're going home empty handed. That means I won. Enjoy your freedom while it lasts, I'll catch you eventually." He knew better than to give chase. She had too big of a lead on him. He grabbed the cash bag and went to check on the security guard. After making sure everything was okay, he wrote up a quick statement for Oracle to use and then left the police to finish their patrol so he could go home for the night.

Swearing bitterly, Selina closed the window behind her as she slipped into her apartment. She had been so damn close! If she just hit him harder, if she stopped playing with kid gloves. She had to kill Batman; otherwise he'd never get off her back. Peeling off her cat suit, she swore again at the bruises forming on her belly and arms. He was good, she'd give him that...but she could be better. Throwing the suit into the closet, she turned on bath as hot as it would go and sank into it, sighing. Next time...next time she'd be victorious.

Bruce cursed as he pulled back into the Batcave. He could feel his neck tightening painfully, stiffening even as he made his way upstairs; hopefully there wouldn't be a bruise. But he wouldn't be so lucky with his stomach; he knew he'd have Kevlar shaped bruises in the morning. That would be a little tough to explain to Selina tomorrow night. Oh well, maybe exercise gone wrong would work, he could play the weak billionaire card. He'd been so close to catching Catwoman tonight, he needed to train harder. He could do better. But for now, he needed to get out of the Bat suit and take a shower.

Closing her eyes tightly, Selina let the heat engulf her. How was she going to explain her bruises to Bruce? She could tell him she was mugged...that wouldn't be a complete untruth. Batman had taken all the money she might've obtained while robbing the bank. It was nearly an hour later that she got up, examining her body in the mirror. At least her face didn't get mauled. With a sigh she slipped into her nightgown and lay down in the bed. One more failed attempt at making her fortune...but next time would be different.

Bruce slipped into the shower upstairs and allowed the hot water to run over his sore muscles. Catwoman had really worked him over tonight. She obviously hadn't been sitting around like he had. He needed to get back to training more. Tonight had almost been embarrassing for him. He couldn't ever let the bad guys, or girls, get the better of him like that again. When he stepped out of the shower almost an hour later, Bruce asked Alfred to send up a sandwich with the duck meat. He could get some sleep after that, and then see about his date with Selina.

Night rolled over Gotham City like a thick blanket, the chill of November biting at the windows and rolled under the doors. Selina shivered in her sleep, the covers pulled around her. But soon, she knew she would be with Bruce again...and there would be nothing but warmth. He would make it better; he always made her feel better.

Bruce finished his sandwich and bid Alfred a good night. He lay down in the big bed and smiled. Tomorrow Selina would come over, finally. He hadn't realized how eager he was for her to see his place until now. She would love it. He was especially looking forward to her sleeping in this bed with him. It was far too big for one person, and he wanted someone to hold at night. Tomorrow she could make it all better. She always did.


	3. Chapter 3

**We've had such a wonderful response to this fic! Thank you so much for all your kind words of encouragement! We love to write and while Batman isn't at the forefront of our skills, we've found out that you guys like us anyway! Aren't you sweet :D. Hugs for everyone! Please keep on reviewing!**

**Three reviews gets you a new chapter (and believe me, the one coming up next week, or whenever you get three reviews...is going to be explosive).**

**Have a wonderful weekend!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

As promised, Alfred pulled up in front of Selina's apartment at promptly ten till six. She had slept late and awoken to a lancing pain through her side. Damn, she had rolled onto one of her bruises. The rest of the day had been spent cleaning up her apartment, watching the news (about her failed heist last night), and then getting ready for her date with Bruce. Instead of leaving her hair long as she usually did, she did it up in a twist so it framed her thin face. She also wore a dress, something she rarely did. It was black, trimmed in lace and clung to her every curve. As she stepped into the car, she smiled and nodded to Alfred. Soon, she'd be in Bruce's arms and nothing would seem the matter. She couldn't wait.

Alfred knocked on Selina's door and smiled warmly at the girl. At first he'd been cautious of her, as he had been with every one of Bruce's girlfriends—except Rachel. He couldn't help that he'd wanted Rachel and Bruce to end up together; he'd known her since she was a little girl, after all. But that hadn't come to pass and Alfred accepted that Ms. Kyle would probably be around for a while. "Evening Ms. Kyle. It's raining a bit outside, so I figured I'd come up to meet you with an umbrella." He held out an arm for her and led her to the car, stopping only to open the umbrella to shield her from the light rain. Once in the car himself, Alfred pulled out and drove toward Wayne Manor.

Bruce had another boring day. At least this one hadn't been spent at the office. Thankfully his bruises were hardly noticeable; thanks to one of Alfred's old healing salves that he always had handy. The man believed in herbal medicine for simple things like this and he was usually right. After spending most of the day working out and training so Catwoman couldn't catch him off guard again, Bruce got dressed in a casual pair of slacks and a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up a bit. He was waiting in the foyer when Alfred opened the door for Selina. Bruce took a moment to take in the sight of her before walking up to her and enveloping her in a hug, his lips capturing her own. "God, you look beautiful."

Selina smiled at Alfred; she liked him. He really seemed to care a lot about Bruce, for one, and he was funny, in an odd sort of way. They drove in silence to Wayne Manor and soon she was wrapped in Bruce's arms. Unfortunately he held her too tightly and she let out a soft cry, tears coming to her eyes as he pressed against her bruises. Trying to cover it, she pulled back to give him a soft kiss, "Thank you." She could barely catch her breath it hurt so badly, "You look quite handsome as well."

Bruce noticed the cry and held her at arms length to look at her. "You're hurt!" It wasn't a question. It was obvious by the tears in her eyes. He immediately began checking her over. "What happened? Did someone do this to you?" Had she gone to the Narrows again and gotten jumped or worse? He hoped she hadn't been raped. If that was the case, Batman might just have to willingly kill someone.

Shaking her head quickly, she closed her eyes, "No, Bruce...I'm fine, really." But he was already checking her over. When his hands came over her belly again, she winced. "I-I was mugged, it's nothing really. They just got away with some cash and my purse." She was good at lying; she'd even brought a purse he wasn't used to. "I'm fine, really."

Bruce looked at her skeptically for a moment. She wasn't fine, he could tell. But, she wasn't willing to let him check her over like he wanted to, so he'd have to just accept that. He nodded, "Alright, if you're sure." Pulling her into a softer hug, he leaned his chin on the top of her head. "I'm just glad you're alright. You shouldn't be out on the streets at night." He had to make sure she would be safe… but outside of always staking out her place and following her, what could he do? An idea came to him out of the blue. But were they ready for this? "You know, you could always just move in here with me and Alfred. You could keep your own place, in case you decide it's not working out or want some alone time."

Leaning into him, she relished in the warm, rich scent of his cologne and the way he gently held her. For a minute she forgot she was even hurt. He made her feel so safe and so wanted...but his offer shocked the hell out of her. "Move in together...well..." She looked away from him for a split second to find that his table was littered with tabloids. 'Playboy Bruce Wayne: Grounded For Life'. Raising an eyebrow, she shook her head, "As the mother of your nonexistent child, I think maybe we should talk about it a little more before we dive in head first." He was making it sound so wonderful though, so easy. "I mean, we haven't known each other for all that long."

Bruce smirked when she looked over at the papers. "Yeah, Rita really ran with it. She sold the story in different variations to just about every tabloid in the country." He shrugged and kissed her gently. "I'm not worried about it. I already got a publicist running through it all and making an official statement. I don't want you to have to worry about people thinking things that aren't true about you." He brought a hand up to run through her hair and cupped her cheek. "So what if we haven't known each other that long? That's why you keep your own place; I'll even pay the rent on it for you so you have someplace to go back to if we decide this isn't right. Then we can go back to how we were, or not if that's what you want." He didn't see a flaw in it.

Selina shook her head, laughing slightly as she thumbed through the Gotham Sun, "Quintuplets? You sure do work fast! And I look fantastic for carrying quintuplets..." Rolling her eyes, she threw the rag aside and leaned against him. So far she could find absolutely nothing wrong with his plan...except for the fact that she was the Catwoman and he had no idea. "I can pay my own rent, Bruce. But...moving in sounds great, as long as you're sure that's what you want."

Bruce nodded and kissed her neck gently. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want it," For more than one reason. If she was here then she'd be safe and out of harms way; not to mention he liked having her around. The only hard part would be when he had to run off as Batman… but he could figure out something for that; maybe emergency board meetings or something. "It's settled then. Whenever you're ready to move in, be it tonight, tomorrow, next week, we can go get your stuff and be done with it." He smirked and kissed her lips again. "Let me give you the tour."

Grasping his hand, she allowed him to pull her through the house. It was enormous, how could she not get lost in here? "This place is beautiful," She said softly, admiring all the well-preserved furniture, the polished wood, the architecture, and the all around love and tender care that seemed to shroud the entire place. "Why don't we make tonight a trial run...we'll see how it goes and if all is well, I'll start moving in tomorrow morning."

Bruce smiled and nodded. Hopefully tomorrow would see Wayne Manor with a woman living in it for the first time since his mother had died. Alfred came in and bowed slightly. "Dinner is served in the small dining room, Master Bruce." He turned then and went to the room to await them. Bruce held out an arm to lead Selina there incase she didn't remember the way. Tomorrow...with any luck.

Taking his arm, she smiled as he led her in to an exquisite room, "This is the _small_ dining room?" The room was bigger than her entire apartment. A long polished table was before them, candles burning, emitting a soft glow over the room. She smiled as he pulled out her chair for her, his hands brushing against her back as he took a seat across from her. "This is really wonderful, Bruce. I'm glad you invited me over."

Bruce smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad I invited you over too. Alfred kept telling me it was rude to not invite you over after being at your place so much. I really need to listen to him more often." The butler gave a triumphant smile to Selina as he served her a cup of soup to start the meal off. "I don't what I'd do without Alfred." He took a sip of the soup, feeling the warmth hit everywhere in his body. "This is really delicious, thank you."

Chuckling, Selina nodded, "I didn't see it as rude. I would've understood if my interest in you wasn't mutual. You're Bruce Wayne, what could you really want with a backstreet girl like me?" She looked up quickly, hoping that wasn't hurt flashing in his eyes, "But of course, I hoped...and now you've shown me that you really do care." She thanked Alfred as he gave her some of the spinach soup to start off. It was delicious and really warmed her deep inside, much the way Bruce's heated glace did. "I'm glad that you feel the way I do."

Bruce felt as if he'd been struck in the heart by her comment. What would he want with a downtown girl like her? That was absurd. "I'd want everything to do with you, Selina. I'd be a fool to not feel this way about you." He gave a lusty stare. But, nothing could happen just yet. He didn't want to hurt Alfred's feelings by ditching out on the lovely meal the man had prepared for them. He didn't usually go all out on the food like this because Bruce felt it was wasted with only him to enjoy it. But he wanted tonight to be special for Selina and Alfred had delivered. It was only polite to stay and eat the man's cooking. Of course, as soon as they were done, Bruce would have her upstairs and unclothed before the dishes were cleared.

A slight blush bloomed over her face as she stared down into her soup, "I didn't mean anything by it Bruce. It's just...you're so handsome and smart and rich and I'm..." She breathed a heavy sigh, "Not." Suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore; she pushed the bowl of soup aside and looked over at him. "I've just come to care a lot about you in the past few weeks."

Bruce nodded. "Selina, you shouldn't say that about yourself. Just because I was born into money doesn't mean that I wouldn't care." He leaned forward in his seat to emphasize his point. "And just because you _weren't_ born into money doesn't make you ugly or stupid or anything less than amazing. Money can't buy everything." If it could, he'd have his parents back. "I've come to care a lot about you too, Selina. I wouldn't have asked you to live here if I didn't."

"I know, Bruce...I just wonder if you don't deserve someone better." She leaned forward as well, grasping his hand across the table. "I believe you when you say you care about me. I believe all of it." And she did, now; he did care about her just as much as she cared about him. Alfred cleared her soup and she thought she saw him smiling to himself. "And just as a warning...I don't cook as well as Alfred does."

Alfred chuckled at that. "No worries, Miss. I do all the cooking around here. You just sit there and enjoy being pampered." He quickly brought out the main course, grilled salmon in a Cajun pepper glaze with asparagus and roasted red potatoes.

Bruce smiled and nodded. "Alfred's right. I took a cooking class in school, much to my parent's dismay, and learned to cook. But, to this day, Alfred runs me out of the kitchen anytime I try to even touch a ladle. I'd advise you—for your own safety—to leave it to him." He laughed heartily as he took a bit of salmon and bit into it. "Marvelous, Alfred, you've outdone yourself."

Laughing outright, she just shrugged, "Well if you say so." She took a bite and smiled, "This is delicious. I love fish, especially salmon. And I really am enjoying the spice to this." She hadn't finished the soup but she more than made up for it by eating everything on her plate. "Thank you Alfred, this really is great." Soon their places were being cleaned up and chocolate covered strawberries were being served. Selina's mouth all but watered, "I think I'm going to be very spoiled living here," She chuckled. "Watch out, I may become one of those high society snobs before the year is out!"

Bruce mock shuddered, "Oh no! Quick Alfred, before she turns! Hide the jewels before she puts them on and won't step away from the mirror!" He laughed and finished his salmon soon after she did. "I knew a woman who stared at herself in fine dresses and pearls all day long. It was the only things I ever saw her do were go to the gala events or talk about how rich and pretty she was and drink herself under the table." He wanted to gag at the memory of her. He couldn't even remember her name. She'd tried to hook up with Bruce but thankfully he'd listened to Alfred and steered clear of her.

Selina raised an eyebrow, "I can't imagine. Well, you can take the girl out of the Narrows, but you can't take the Narrows out of the girl. I'm afraid you may just be stuck with me the way I am." How could anyone be so frivolous and petty? "Besides, there's much better ways to spend your time. In fact, I was thinking we could try out a few..." Alfred apparently found a particular piece of china interesting as she leaned over, smiling seductively. "I need to burn off some of these calories."

Bruce smiled and got the hint. "Alfred! I think we'll be turning in for the night. In the morning, we'll need to go get Ms. Kyle's things from her place...she's moving in." The butler nodded as Bruce stood up and grabbed Selina around the waist. He lifted her into his arms, much the same way he'd done the first night at her place, and carried her off toward the master bedroom.

There, in his arms, she felt wonderfully safe and loved. Wait...loved? He didn't love her. Sure, he liked her well enough...he wouldn't have asked her to move in with him if he didn't at least like her. And for that matter, did she love him? She sure liked him a lot; she knew she was falling in love with him. Better decide later, she thought, there were other things on her mind. Kissing him softly, she clung to him tightly as he carried her into the master bedroom and shut the door. This place was enormous, looking more like a hotel suite than a room. And the bed was the biggest she'd ever seen; it had to be a king size or even bigger. But it was soft beneath her as he lay her down on it, and would do nicely for a wonderful night of passion. "I've missed the feel of you," She said softly.

Bruce smirked. They'd been together every night that they went out, with the exception of last night. That was about two or three times a week, on occasion they made love more than once a night. "I missed the feel of you too." He ran his hands over the silky dress that she wore, enjoying the feel of it on her curves beneath his hands. As he reached the hem of the dress, Bruce grabbed it and slowly lifted it up to expose her panties. He smiled and grabbed the band of them, pulling them down her legs slowly. Once they were tossed aside, he ran his fingers back up to the newly exposed flesh and ran them gently over her folds.

Heat burst inside of her as he pushed up the fabric of her dress and dragged her panties down her legs. Immediately his fingers attacked the core of her, seeking entrance into the overflowing space between her thighs. She reached for him, pulling him into a soft kiss as she tore at his shirt, buttons flying all over the room; she didn't have the patience to undo each one. She wanted him much too badly. He was the best part of the meal… and she couldn't wait to devour him.

Bruce kissed her greedily. She was his. Wait, was she? Well they were going to start living together, so did that make them an official couple? They'd have to talk about that later, right now he had other things to do. His hands finished pulling the dress off of her and dove to remove her bra. Bruce's hands immediately covered the soft flesh of her breasts as he trailed kisses down her neck.

Arching up to open herself to him, she panted softly as he began to expose her sensitive flesh to the cool air. Goosebumps rose over her skin, pulling her nipples taut. She needed him to warm her thoroughly; something he should have no problem doing. Toying with his zipper, she was merciless as she massaged him through the cloth, her hands rubbing him as she worked the pants down his hips until they were a heap on the floor. Selina couldn't wait much longer and, with the way she was stroking him, she hoped he'd take the hint.

Bruce relished the feeling of her touching her. He needed to be in her now though. Pulling away from her only long enough to reposition himself, Bruce thrust his hips forward, burying himself in her to the hilt. He took a moment to enjoy the sensation of her surrounding him like this. After only a moment's hesitation he began a steady rhythm. His hands came up to play with her nipples while he kissed her mouth, teasing her tongue with his own.

Moaning his name, she thanked any deity that would listen. He knew what she needed; she felt as if she would explode. And seconds later, as he pumped into her, she did. Endlessly, she tightened around him, milking him for everything he had inside. She craved his body, his mind, his love... she wanted him in every way. Kissing his face and neck tenderly, she cried out his name as he continued to move inside of her.

Bruce loved the sound of his name on her lips when she moaned it like that. He captured one of her nipples in his mouth while he kept pumping into her. Moments later, when she came, her walls tightening around him, Bruce couldn't hold on any longer. He came inside her, burying himself in her as deep as he could go. He wanted to be wholly with her at that moment. After the waves of pleasure passed, Bruce rolled to the side, his breathing heavy.

Selina's labored breathing came in spurts as she rolled over, holding onto him tightly as they both struggled to regain their bearings. Sex between them had been nothing short of explosive...but tonight it was like never before. He filled her like never before, she was tingling all over. "That was..." She snuggled closer, "Amazing.

Bruce couldn't have said it better himself. "Yeah, that was. I can't think of any other way to describe it." He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against his body as he felt fatigue take him over. She didn't look any better either. "So, are you going to move in tomorrow? I'd say tonight was great, and warrants a move in."

"Hmm..." She said, albeit seriously, before her mouth curved into a little grin. "Well it's a tough sell. But I'm thinking that if you keep rewarding me like you did this evening, I may just stick around." Chuckling lightly, she kissed him softly and rested against the pillow, pulling the blankets up around them. "Besides," She teased, "You need to do right by the mother of your quintuplets."

Bruce laughed, "Well, I most certainly will have to do so." He kept his arms wrapped around her, holding her to him. It felt good to have her in his arms, in his bed. It was like this was how it was supposed to be. That brought his earlier ideas, they needed to discuss them. "Selina, I think we need to talk about...us." He looked her in the eyes, his lips twisting into a smile. "I think we need to define where this leaves us. I know we started out saying no strings…but with you moving in," His hand dropped to her belly and he gave a playful rub, "and quintuplets supposedly on the way, we need to decide what exactly we are. You know?"

Laughing, she smiled. It moronic how these tabloids worked and it was even worse that people actually believed that crap! Selina Kyle, mother of Bruce Wayne's illegitimate quintuplets? What a farce! It was good for a laugh though, she relished in the feeling of his arms around her. She couldn't help but feel nervous when he spoke about their relationship though; but he was right...they should talk about it. "We probably should," She said quietly, "I mean, people are going to wonder. It's not as if we can get away with just hiding underground...if we do that, people will believe we really are hiding something." Sitting up slightly, she looked down into his eyes, "Where do you see us going?"

Bruce ran a hand through his hair and thought about it. Where did he see them going? That was a hard thing to ask someone like him. He never kept relationships for long periods of time, mostly because he didn't want anyone knowing he was Batman. Only Rachel had been let in on that secret, and she had left him eventually. Looking into Selina's eyes, Bruce gave the only honest answer he could. "I don't know. So much can happen between now and next month, next year...five years from now. That's always a hard question to answer." Reaching up he ran a hand over her cheek. "But, I think I'd like to give it a shot and see where this takes us."

Well, it wasn't like she was ready for his six karat wedding ring and to be Selina Wayne...but it was still a little painful to think about them not working out. The fact that he was willing to try brought a smile to her face, "I agree, let's give it a try." So it was official then...he was her boyfriend.

Bruce smiled and brought her face down for a gentle kiss. Finally, they were official, she was his girlfriend. He'd had plenty in the past; he was Bruce Wayne after all. But this was different; it felt different than those other relationships. This one felt...right. Like somehow, it was meant to be. "Good, I'm glad we agree." He was quiet for a long moment before he had to inject a little humor into the situation. He'd been dying to say it since reading that article on the quintuplets in the Sun. "So, how are the babies tonight?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Bruce was laughing.

Closing her eyes, she relished in the feeling of his lips on hers. It was rapture the way he made her feel; it was like nothing in the world could ever come between them and he had eyes for no one else. They were boyfriend/girlfriend now...and as juvenile as it sounded, Selina was very happy about it. Something about the word boyfriend made her feel as if he was more to her, somehow. One thing she really liked about Bruce was his sense of humor; she laughed as his hand came to rest on her belly as he looked over at her, "Oh the babies are fine. Except one of them keeps whispering in my ear that we're about to get abducted by space aliens." Shaking her head, she leaned over and kissed him again softly, "Maybe we ought to read Rita's tabloid tomorrow and find out if we really will."

Bruce laughed heartily at that. "Alright, we'll pick up the Sun tomorrow to see if there's anything about alien invaders who have a thing for the imaginary children of billionaires and their girlfriends." He liked that they were boyfriend/girlfriend now. It made them seem more...official in a juvenile sort of way. But he liked it. He liked that it was her that was his girlfriend. It made it seem like they were untouchable now, nothing could stop them from moving forward in their relationship. And Bruce realized then that he didn't want anything to stop them. He wanted this to go as far as it could.

A yawn overtook her and she sighed softly, "Good. Now, you've tuckered me out, Bruce." Pulling the blankets up around her body, she gave him one last kiss. "Goodnight," She said softly before resting against him again and closing her eyes. Selina knew she would sleep well tonight; with his arms around her, keeping them safe, there was nothing in the world that could touch her.

* * *

**You know what to do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, one of our big reveals. And a lot of heavy drama! We're trying to keep this story as realistic as we possibly can and here is where the real drama begins. Especially in the next chapter. It will be hard to stomach but it's going to be wickedly dramatic and really create a bond for our lovers.**

**Have a wonderful, safe Halloween and enjoy it! Three reviews gets a new chatper and trust me, you're not going to believe what happens next!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Selina felt terrible...and not just because she was sprawled out over the toilet retching up the remainder of last night's dinner. Bruce had so been looking forward to taking her up to the Hamptons for the New Year. They were going to his private estate to ice skate and spend time together, then drink champagne and be blissfully free of all high-society parties for once. But the stomach flu had other plans for Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne. At first she thought that it was just something she ate. She had gotten sick a few days before and thought nothing of it (others had complained of the crab being bad at a gala event they had gone to). But this wasn't food poisoning; it was lingering far longer than that.

Moaning softly, she closed her eyes, "Oh Bruce." She said softly, her throat burning from the acid of vomiting. "I'm so sorry. I know you wanted to go. I did too..." Sitting back, she wiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks. "You could still go, take Alfred. You could have a boys' weekend..." Still, she felt terrible that she couldn't go. "Maybe we can try another time."

Bruce stood in the doorway to the bathroom watching Selina. The poor woman, she was so sick right now and they both had no idea why. He walked in and grabbed a disposable cup, filled it with water from the sink, and handed it to her. He knelt down beside her and rubbed her back gently. "No, it's alright. I'd much rather be here with you to make sure you're okay. I know Alfred feels the same way I do. He's already downstairs making you a soup with some herbs in it that he claims eases the stomach. He's usually right about those herbal things." Bruce ran a hand through her hair, pulling it away from her face in case she felt another wave of nausea take her again. "We can stay until you get better. We'll just go to the Hamptons next year." He had wanted to go so badly, for her. She had never been to a nice place like that for the holidays before, and he wanted to make it special for her. Too bad she was sick. But, like he'd said, there was always next year.

Sniffling, she nodded and blew her nose again. His hand running through her hair and over her back calmed her, made her feel better...but at the same time she was worried. "Bruce I don't want you to catch anything. Maybe it would be better if you weren't around me. I know you have a really important board coming up and I don't want you to miss work because I got you sick." Flushing the toilet, she used all the strength she had in her body to pull herself up and sit down on the toilet seat cover. Smiling weakly, she accepted the cup of water and took a few sips. "Thank you for caring, it means a lot to me..." It also meant a lot that he thought there _would_ be a next year for them. "Okay," She said softly, "Next year it is."

Bruce chuckled. "Selina I don't need to worry about getting sick. I'm one of the first people every year to get inoculated for the latest viruses of the year. I usually fund a free public vaccination and get in line first to show anyone who might be scared of needles that there's nothing to fear." His reasons for getting vaccinated were completely different from everyone else's though. He didn't want to be sick while trying to fight someone like Joker, Two Face...or Catwoman. That and people like Scarecrow were known to use powders and gases of varying substances against him, and he'd hate to think that he allowed himself to get smallpox or something when he could have been immune. "Of course I care. Why wouldn't I care if my girlfriend was sick?" He looked at her for a moment before leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"I got a flu shot this year too, Bruce. That's why I'm thinking you ought to keep your distance." Selina answered, allowing him to help her over to the bed. Resting against the pillows, she curled up with the blanket, feeling hot and flushed but cold and achy at the same time. Resting her hand over her roiling stomach, she dragged her arm across her eyes, "Don't take this the wrong way, sweetheart, but shoo! The New Year starts tonight and I want to be able to spend it with you, sick or not. I'm going to take a nap, rest up for the big night."

Bruce smiled and nodded, "Alright, if you insist." He leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. "I'm going to see about having that meeting within the hour so I can be here with you. You sleep; you probably won't even know I'm gone." Bruce stood up again and left the room. As soon as he was down on the first floor he went to find Alfred. "I'm going on a quick patrol, make sure everything's alright tonight. Catwoman is notorious for showing up when people are out partying and I don't want her to get the better of me like she nearly did last time." Bruce turned to head for the secret entrance to the Batcave. "You stay here in case Selina needs anything, she's taking a nap. I'll be back in an hour or two, hopefully. She thinks I'm going to a board meeting." With that, Bruce hoped in the concealed elevator and went to start his work.

Smiling lightly, she nodded as he kissed her forehead. Rolling over onto her side, she let her hand drape over her belly. It was damn lucky she hadn't planned a heist for tonight...the last thing she needed was to go up against Batman while feeling three steps away from death's door. Pulling the down comforter up around her, she exhaled as she heard Alfred's familiar knock on the door, "Come in." She said lightly, "Although you enter at your own risk."

Alfred walked into the room with a smile. "Good evening young miss. I thought you could use a good old fashion pick-me-up." He had a tray in his hands containing a bowl with some green fluid in it, a soup spoon, and a glass of steaming foggy water. "I used to give this to Master Bruce when he was just a boy and felt a little under the weather." He set the tray down on the bed side table. "The glass has a little Theraflu in it to clear you up a bit, maybe even help you get some sleep. Would you like me to prop you up with pillows so you can eat it a little easier?"

Sighing softly, she sat up again, "Hello Alfred." He placed a tray across her lap and she nearly turned green as the soup in the dish. If the smell of it wasn't so soothing and calm, she might've spilled it running to the bathroom again. But the gentle mint, chamomile and lavender scent soothed her. "Thanks, it seems to be helping me already." Grabbing the utensil, she took a small spoonful and brought it to her mouth. It was very minty but good; it was almost more like a tea than a soup. Alfred went about fluffing her pillows and she thanked him again, "I hope Bruce wasn't too angry with me...I don't want him getting sick too. I all but threw him out of here."

Alfred laughed. "Master Bruce is used to it. I often order him out of rooms when he shouldn't be in them." He gave her a victorious smile. "He went ahead to the board meeting. He should be back in an hour or two." After making sure her pillows were fluffed, Alfred stood up straight again. "I'm glad you enjoy the soup. Eat as much as you can. The more you get in you, the better it will make you feel in a while. Just don't overdo it, or you might make yourself sicker than you already are." Taking a couple steps back, Alfred smiled warmly. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Spooning more of the soothing concoction into her mouth, she instantly felt better. Smiling, she had finished the entire bowl and now felt almost human again. "Now I feel awful for being such a baby...maybe we can still go to the Hamptons after all." Taking another drink of water, she sighed, "I don't think so Alfred, although your company wouldn't be unwelcome. I'm not feeling so tired anymore, your soup perked me right up."

Alfred placed the remainder of the Theraflu on the bedside table while he grabbed the tray. "Very well ma'am. I'll just take this down to the kitchens to be washed up later on, and then I'll come back to keep you company until Master Bruce returns." He quickly left to do as he said. Within ten minutes he was back, a few magazines and newspapers in hand. "I thought you'd maybe like to read something. We've got all the latest magazines, and just about every paper published in the area." He smiled as he set them on the bed in Bruce's usual spot, pulling out a Soccer magazine for himself. "Let's see how Manchester United is doing." Alfred sat down in a chair, and propped his feet up on the bed.

Selina nodded, watching as he cleared the dishes from the room. It had been almost two months since she moved in and she'd only just begun to accept that he really did do everything for Bruce. And it wasn't because Bruce asked him either, the first full day Selina was there she had tried to clear her own breakfast dishes...Alfred nearly had a fit. He liked his job and he was good at it; this house ran in tip top shape. Continuing to drink water, she smiled when he came back and brought her some magazines. There was Sports Illustrated, most likely Bruce's, but also some magazines she didn't expect to see such as Vogue and Parenting. Grabbing the fashion magazine she began to thumb through it as sat at her bedside. After a while, Selina got bored with it and decided to make idle conversation. "So, where did you get that recipe for the soup? It's a lifesaver!" She asked, looking over at him as she picked up the parenting magazine, "You could make a fortune selling it as a flu remedy."

Alfred smiled and put the magazine down. He'd seen all he needed to. His favorite football—or soccer, as they called it here in the states—team was still winning. He could take a break to answer her questions. "I grew up in England, my mum was a scullery maid and my dad was a butler to Windsor Castle itself. Seeing as how I'm so old," He gave a light hearted chuckle, "you can see how medicine was still pretty primitive for us back then. It was still mostly herbal stuff. Hardly a pill on the market… not like over here. Anyway, my mum taught me that recipe. It's great for upset stomachs, the flu. Her mother taught it to her and it's always just been in the family." He gave her a sidelong look like he suspected something. "It worked well on Master Bruce when he'd have the stomach flu as a little boy. Funny, it started as a way to soothe the stomach of a pregnant woman with morning sickness."

Selina's head snapped up from reading an article on adoption when he spoke of his herbal remedy, "M-morning sickness?" She queried, her mind spinning around and around in a circle. She couldn't be pregnant...right? Well, it wasn't as if she was using any birth control...and they had been having sex just about every night for two months. Jamming her fingers through her hair, she looked down at her waist...she had been gaining weight too. She thought it had been Alfred's rich food. Then there was the fact she had been ignoring...she hadn't gotten her period since last month and was still waiting for it now. "Hey Alfred..." She swallowed hard, "You wouldn't happen to have a home pregnancy test lying around, would you?"

Alfred gave Selina an indulgent smile. He reached a hand into one of the pockets on his apron and pulled out a little box with a test stick. "As a matter of fact..." He trailed of there and smiled knowingly. Of course he had suspected. He'd been around when both Master Bruce and Rachel Dawes had been conceived at the manor and was present to help out through both pregnancies. He knew the signs. And Selina was just about a textbook example. He held the box out to her and stood up. "Will you be requiring assistance in getting up and making your way to the loo?"

Well, she hadn't been expecting that. Raising an eyebrow, she took the box from him. "Umm...thanks Alfred. No, I'll be fine getting to the bathroom all by myself." With all the strength she had left, she carefully got out of bed and padded to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. It was easy enough, pee onto the stick, wait five minutes. The peeing was the easy part...it was the waiting that would kill her. Recapping the test, she walked back out to where Alfred was sitting and she sat back down on the bed. "I don't know what I'm going to do if I'm pregnant..."

Alfred sat down in his chair as soon as she was safely behind the bathroom door. He reopened the magazine and started to read the season stats for his favorite team. After a brief moment he hit a button on his wrist watch and then continued reading. When she came back out and sat down, Alfred gave a chuckle. "Well, you wouldn't be the first woman to become pregnant at the manor. Master Bruce's mother, her mother before her, and then there was Mrs. Dawes, one of the maids who used to be employed here." He watched her for a moment. "No need to worry, Ms. Kyle. Master Bruce might not be expecting it but he won't tuck tail and run. I taught him better than that." He gave a proud smirk before his watch started to beep. He quickly hit the button and motioned to the test. "About time to check that, isn't it?"

Moments of her life were ticking away...and all Selina could think about was Bruce. Would he want a baby? He had seemed very jovial about her fake pregnancy...but that didn't mean that he actually wanted children with her! Oh dear, Rita Stevens was going to have a field day with this. "I don't know...I like Bruce a lot, I very well could love him. But I know that he has a lot on his plate..." When he stated that it was probably time to take a look, she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Oh! Well...here we go, Alfred." Swallowing hard, she flipped the test over and moaned as she lay back on the bed, "I'm pregnant."

Alfred watched Selina with one eyebrow cocked up in a manner similar to the way Bruce did it. He'd probably taught the younger man how to do that. He figured he already knew the answer, the test was just confirming it for him. He she announced the results; Alfred stood up and gently took the test from her to see for himself. "It appears so, ma'am. Congratulations! Shall I ring Master Bruce and inform him? Or would you like the pleasure of doing so upon his return?"

Sitting up again, Selina stared at him hard for several seconds. "No, don't interrupt the board meeting. This can wait for another hour or two." Why was he acting like this was joyous news? Selina Kyle, better known as the Catwoman, was pregnant...what would Batman say to that? Resting her head in her hands, she shook her head, "I should be the one Alfred...I think it's important that he hears it from me." Running her fingers through her hair, she closed her eyes, "What time did he say his meeting was getting out?"

Alfred checked his watch and shook his head. This could be a problem. They never had a set time for Bruce to return, but he had said he'd be back within two hours time. Well nearly half an hour had passed already, he could wing it. "These meetings can go on forever if the directors can't come to an agreement. He did mention he'd try to be back within two hours. So, you have about another hour and a half to wait."

Selina swore bitterly, standing up and pacing the length of the room like a caged animal. "Alfred I need to practice this...help me. Pretend you're Bruce for just a little while," She pleaded, her hand coming to rest over her abdomen as she looked at him. "When I tell him it has to be right, it has to be perfect."

Alfred nodded his head and stood in his best imitation of Bruce. "Don't be surprised if I don't talk exactly like him." He gave a slight chuckle. "He's so...American." He gave her a soft smile at that and took off his apron. "You want me to go from Master Bruce walking in the room? Or just pretend he's already here?"

Still pacing, Selina thought about it. "Walk in," She decided finally, seating herself on the bed in preparation. "I don't mind if you don't sound like him but...if you know how he'll react so I can get my bearings. That would help." She hoped he wouldn't explode...she didn't know if she could handle it. The memories of her childhood, the things that all gone wrong; if she'd just had a good mother and father, maybe things would be so different for her today. "Okay, I'm ready Alfred. Let's try it."

Alfred nodded and walked outside the room. He closed the door for a brief moment and then opened it with a smile. "Hello, love. Meeting was a bore." He approached her at a gait similar to Bruce's and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. He might be pretending to be the Master, but he wouldn't kiss her on the lips. That was just going too far. "Money this...fire that, you know it goes." He looked at her for a moment and then sat down next to her, one arm circling around her shoulders. "Did you get any sleep? How was Alfred's soup?"

Selina had trouble not laughing when Alfred came in mimicking Bruce's every habit. He sure did a very good impression (besides the obvious differences in accent). He even gave her a kiss on the cheek, surely that went above and beyond his duty. Composing herself, she put a small smile on her face, "I'm glad you had a good meeting, Bruce. I didn't get much sleep but Alfred's soup really did wonders for me. He's such a wonderful friend," She smiled softly. "I actually have some really interesting news." She opened her mouth to speak but she found that her throat was bone dry. Grabbing the glass of water at the bedside, she swallowed hard, "I have something very important to tell you."

Alfred adopted his best Bruce concerned look, "Something important?" He rubbed her shoulder a little with one hand. It was hard to try and get the little facets down for him, given that he chose not to be in the room when they got lovey dovey with each other. It just wasn't gentlemanly to watch that sort of thing. "Alright, I'm listening."

"Life altering actually," Selina intoned softly, looking over at him. Her dark eyes were already watery from getting sick, but she was getting emotional just talking about it. "Bruce, I'm pregnant."

Alfred/Bruce stared at her for a moment expressionless. He was taking the necessary time for Bruce to process it all. After a moment a small smile broke out on his face, "Seriously?" At her small nod Alfred wrapped her in a hug, trying to do as Bruce would. "That's...we should tell Alfred."

"I think he already knows," She teased lightly, swatting at the thick tears running down her cheeks. Alfred was really helping to assuage her fears...and Selina did fear, she feared very greatly for the fate of the child that rested within her. Suddenly dreams she'd never thought she'd see were coming true...she had a wonderful billionaire boyfriend, she was pregnant, and for once she really felt like there was hope for her in the world.

Alfred chuckled and gave her a brief squeeze. "See? That wasn't so hard. I think you'll do marvelously when he comes back. Just remember to do it like that. I don't think there'll be any problems." After a moment he removed his arm from her shoulder. He scooted a little bit away form her on the bed, to return to the proper distance he should be from the Master's girlfriend.

Lying back on the bed, she let her hand run over the place where her child grew inside of her. She should've noticed that where her washboard stomach used to be, a slight bump had begun to form in its wake. No rich dessert or fine meal could make the same impression as a child. "I have to say, Alfred, you could knock them dead in theatre. I've never seen such acting skills!"

Alfred gave a brief chuckle. "Thank you, ma'am, I always wanted to be a thespian. I even tried out my youth to be part of the Royal Shakespeare Company…but, that was when father died, and mum's wages as a scullery maid weren't enough to make a living. So, I gave up my dream to live a simpler life. Still, I have no regrets." He would have continued but the sound of clapping from the doorway made him stop wide eyed and turn to see Bruce standing there clapping and looking hardly amused. Alfred was on his feet in seconds. "Master Bruce, welcome back! I trust your meeting went well?"

Bruce stopped clapping the minute that Alfred noticed him. He'd seen most of it, having come in shortly after they started their little charade. Alfred had left the door open, so Bruce hadn't needed to open it and give himself away. "Alfred always was a good actor when he chose to be." Looking between the two once more, Bruce's gaze settled somewhere between them, "So, what this all about? Wait...do I even want to know?"

It took all the strength in Selina's body not to bolt up and run for the door. Looking over to Alfred for support, she held out both her hands to Bruce as she sat up slightly, "I think you should sit down. There's something important that I have to tell you."

Bruce shook his head and stayed exactly where he was. "Oh…I think I already know." That should clue them in to how much he had actually seen. "So, is this some kind of joke that you two decided to play on me? Or is it real?" He looked to Alfred who looked down at the floor. Seeing the butler wouldn't answer him, Bruce turned his gaze on Selina.

So he had heard it all...she didn't know whether to be relieved or frightened. She settled on nauseous; that was the way to go with it, she thought. Wrapping her arm around her belly, she slowly nodded her head, "No, it's not a joke. I..." She looked away from him, not daring to meet his eyes as she said the three words that would change the entire course of their lives, "I'm pregnant, Bruce."

Bruce took a step back. For a second he'd actually hoped that it was all a joke. This changed things drastically for them. He was Batman, he'd already taken enough risk by getting involved with her, now they were going to have a child, and that meant another life in danger because of his secret. Turning toward Alfred, Bruce's eyes were filled with anger while he spoke, "You should have called me and told me right away. Instead you decide to play at being me and leave it for me to witness on my own?" He was angry with the man for this, and the fact that he'd let it be seen at all. If he couldn't stop Bruce from seeing something as simple as this, then how could he continue to keep Batman a secret?

His anger scalded her. "Bruce...please," Standing up, she ignored the sickness that threatened to overwhelm her. "It's not his fault. I wanted to be the one to tell you and I wanted to make sure that I got it right." He hadn't said anything about the baby...all he was doing was getting angry and upset. "If you want to blame someone, blame me."

Bruce turned to face Selina. The anger died a little in him. He was settling in, slowly digesting the news: he was going to have a baby. "Alfred, leave the room. I'll talk to you later." He watched as the old man left the room, closing the door as he went. Once he was certain that Alfred was gone, although he could still be at the door listening in, Bruce turned back to Selina. "You're pregnant?" He still couldn't really believe it.

Jamming her fingers through her hair, she exhaled heavily, "Don't treat him like that!" She snapped, her eyes reflecting her anger. "Yes, I'm pregnant," She walked over to the end table and grabbed the pregnancy test, handing it to him. "It either says pregnant if you are pregnant or not pregnant if you aren't...these things are foolproof. There's almost no chance of a false positive." She sighed and sat back on the bed again, "Not to mention I have all the classic symptoms. Weight gain, nausea, fatigue...I'm pregnant, Bruce."

Bruce took the test from her and looked at it. Yup, clear as day 'Pregnant'. No mistaking that one. "So, you guys decided you might be pregnant and left to go to a store to buy a pregnancy test?" They should have told him sooner. "Why didn't you call me to tell me what you thought? I could have gone with you!" Now that she mentioned it, she had been showing the signs. Why hadn't either of them noticed before?

"No, it wasn't like that." Selina explained. She closed her eyes as the sickness built inside of her again. "It hit me when Alfred was saying the soup me made me used to make your mother feel better when she was pregnant with you. Suddenly things started clicking and when I asked if Alfred had a pregnancy test, he actually _did_. The man is always prepared..." Sighing heavily, she opened her eyes again, "Bruce, I wasn't hiding this from you, I swear it."

Bruce felt his anger rising. Alfred did believe in always being prepared, but they didn't keep pregnancy tests this advanced around the manor. Any that might be lying around were from when his mother was pregnant and they'd probably be expired by now…that was, if pregnancy tests ever expired. But this was brand new technology, which meant that during one of his shopping trips, Alfred had decided that she was pregnant and bought a new test. He had suspected all this time and kept it from Bruce. She might not be keeping it from him, but the old man was. "He gave this to you?" He just needed to make sure, but the anger at Alfred was evident in his voice.

Turning toward him, she furrowed her eyebrows. She'd seen Bruce angry before...but never at her and not about something this serious. "Yes he gave it to me, Bruce. What, do you think I'm lying to you?" She snapped, standing up off the bed. "You think this is some kind of conspiracy to hurt you? I JUST took that test."

Bruce grabbed her by the shoulders, to try and calm her down, get her to look at him. "I'm not saying that. But, we don't keep these kinds of tests here. This is way too new. Alfred must have suspected for some time and gone out to get a test." He squeezed the stick in his anger before tossing it down on the bed. "He should have said something, instead of going behind my back like this." Shaking his head and running his hands through his hair, Bruce said quite possibly the worst thing to say at the time. "If Rita Stevens finds out about this, she'll have a field day."

Lighting quick reflexes kicked in and she pushed Bruce away from her. In a heartbeat she was on guard, both her arms slung protectively around her waist. "I guess you didn't hear me, you bastard. I am _pregnant_; I am having your baby!" She yelled, her face burning red as she stared him down. "I am standing in front of you, the mother of your child, and all you care about is your damn image? You care what Rita Stevens and the papers are going to say more then you care about me and your child?" Suddenly her anger exploded and she stalked toward the door, "Well, don't worry Bruce, I will tell everyone that it's not your baby. And maybe after a while, you can forget it's yours too." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she threw the bedroom door open, "Good riddance."

Bruce could almost taste the rubber from the proverbial foot in his mouth. He couldn't believe he'd just said that. He got up to chase after her, but by the time he got down to the front door, she was already gone. He slumped against the wall, beating the back of his head into it. After a few minutes he heard foot steps approaching and looked up to see Alfred looked down at him.

"You've done a lot of stupid things in your life, Master Bruce. And I let them go because it's your life and I'm just the butler. But this," He motioned toward the door that Selina had left from, "Is beyond all of those things. You quite possibly ruined the best thing you had going for you in this life." Shaking his head, Alfred said the words that always got to Bruce to make him realize his follies, a set that Alfred had never used before, and hated to use now. "You're father would be so ashamed." With that the butler turned and walked to the kitchen. He had dishes that needed cleaning.

Weeping bitterly, Selina opened the door to her apartment and shivered. She hadn't turned on the heat because she hadn't been here to use it...and now it was freezing cold. Setting the thermostat up as high as she dared, she fell to her knees, shivering so hard she vomited again. In her pain and sadness she almost didn't dare breathe for fear that it would ache as fiercely as the last breath she took. Bruce didn't want to be a father...he didn't want her or love her and he never would. What she needed now was a plan and money...definitely money. She couldn't raise a child on prayers alone. Just as soon as this morning sickness subsided for good, the Catwoman would walk the streets again.

Bruce stared at the spot Alfred had vacated for almost a good hour. He was angry beyond belief but at himself this time. Alfred was right, his father would be ashamed. He was probably rolling over in his grave at that very moment. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He had to fix it somehow, but he didn't know how to do that. After a few long moments, Bruce rose to his feet and walked back up to his and Selina's room...well, his room now. It'd be a miracle if he could ever get her to talk to him again at work. Closing the door behind him, Bruce flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling until late into the night, when his eyes drifted closed and he fell into a restless sleep. He'd really blown it this time…some hero he was.

Minutes ticked away to seconds as the New Year came in with a bang. People sang in the streets, confetti blew every which way; it was a time of joy and new beginnings. But for Selina and Bruce, it just seemed to be a new dead end.


	5. Chapter 5

**We did it! We did it! Sings the Dora song Okay, is it obvious that Marina has kids? Nope, you'd never know.**

**Great job everyone, you earned yourself a shiny new chapter...and this is a KEY chapter. Hang on to your underpants...**

**Keep reading and reviewing! Three reviews still gets you a new chapter!**

**Happy Halloween everyone!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

People were starting to notice...it wasn't just a few extra pounds now; there was a swell to her belly that no one could ignore. Especially not Mark, he'd been pestering her about it for almost two weeks now. Rita Stevens had mass published Selina and Bruce's breakup and Mark took that as his cue to start treating her like shit. Suddenly she was stuck cleaning out the office fridge and dusting the granite on her desk. It was with tears in her eyes that she found herself kneeling under Mark's desk on this blustery afternoon, dusting out his computer storage area which housekeeping apparently didn't do for him.

Coughing at the dust, Selina sat back, one hand coming to rest on her protruding abdomen as she wiped some sweat off her brow. She was getting too big for this...in another month's time she probably wouldn't even be able to bend over all the way, let alone get on the floor. Sighing, she closed her eyes and thought about tonight...she needed to pull off this heist. It was Valentine's Day and so the lovers of the world would be out and about; meaning Selina would easily be able to slip into a jewelry store and grab some merchandise to pawn for cash. This baby wouldn't grow up like she did...and for that to occur, she needed money. There was only one problem...she didn't know if she would fit into her cat suit.

Bruce had come to Gotham Insurance out of desperation. He'd tried, unsuccessfully, to call Selina day after day after day. But still, she wouldn't answer her phone. He must have left a million messages by now, but who was counting? He had Alfred drive him to the Insurance building, something that Alfred was all too happy to do. He wanted them back together as much as Bruce did. Once inside, Bruce was told by another one of the secretaries that Mark was in a meeting and Selina was probably in his office doing 'chores'… whatever _that_ meant.

Opening the door to Mark's office, Bruce looked around. Selina hadn't been at her desk, so that at least said she was here, but he couldn't find her, "Selina?" He figured that it was pointless in the obviously empty, but why not? He was a desperate man. That's when he heard the cough. He moved around the desk to see Selina hunched under it and...doing what looked like cleaning, "Selina? What are you doing down there?"

The sound of his voice startled her and she smacked her head on the top of Mark's desk. Cussing, she grasped the back of her head. "Ouch!" She snapped, rubbing her head. Looking up, she groaned softly and pulled herself back up. It was a very good thing she was in impeccable shape before her pregnancy...if not, she might never have made it up. "Mark is in meetings for another hour. If you wish to make an appointment, I will be more than happy to schedule one," Using the cold, clinical secretary voice, she pressed a hand to the small of her back as she walked out. "Mr. Wayne, what time is most convenient for you?"

Bruce followed Selina out of the office and to her desk. She was really cold toward him, but he deserved it. "I'm not here to see Mark. I'm here to see you, Selina. I've called and called, you never pick up. We need to talk about this." Bruce held up a hand to silence her, before she could say something. "But first...what were you doing under there?"

Turning her eyes to his face, she hoped that her cheeks weren't too red from holding her breath under there. "I was doing my job, that's what I'm supposed to do, right Mr. Wayne? When my boss gives me an assignment, I do it without question." Sitting back down at her desk, she let out a slight huff and poured some soup from her thermos. Alfred, God bless him, still sent her over some to help with the morning sickness; it had almost completely subsided now as she entered her third month. But on days when she was crawling around on the floor, cleaning, it was good to have.

Bruce felt anger rising. An assignment? "He had you working under there? Cleaning under his desk?" That didn't sound like Mark. Mark had been overly nice to Selina, almost enough so to overlook any transgressions she might have committed, like maybe showing up late once or twice after a long night with Bruce. "We pay housekeepers and janitors for that. Why did he have you cleaning under his desk?"

Taking a long drink, she exhaled sharply, "I didn't ask. It's no different than pruning his plants, cleaning his desk, or rearranging his file cabinet." Mark had made it very clear that she was going to do everything he asked, pregnant or not, or he was going to fire her. And there was no Bruce around to stop him because he had 'dumped' her, baby and all. Pushing the thought from her mind, she stood up, "So I assume you do not want to make an appointment with Mr. Thomas?"

Bruce stood rigid for a moment. He could practically read the thought in her eyes. She was being treated this way because of him. He had been a fool and been dumped. And here she was, pregnant with his baby, and she was suffering for his mistake. "Ms. Kyle, I do not need an appointment." If she was going to be businesslike with him, then he'd do the same with her. "I would, however, like an appointment with you." He couldn't take it. Dropping the business act he leaned forward over her desk, "Selina, please, just talk to me about this. I overreacted and I took my anger out on you and Alfred when I shouldn't have. He's forgiven me…let me have a chance to earn your forgiveness too."

Selina nearly laughed outright when Bruce spoke of making things right. It wasn't that the idea was funny...it was just that either she was going to laugh or cry. Looking down at the calendar, she folded her arms, "Look at that, I'm booked solid for the next...oh, six months or so." She fired back at him. "Why should I talk to you about this, Bruce? What is **this**? Is _this_ our shattered relationship, is _**THIS**_ our baby?" Her voice was low and deadly as she stared him down. "There's nothing to forgive. You don't want _this_ and I've stepped away. You should be thanking me, NOT harassing me at my place of work!"

"THIS is both of those, our relationship and our baby. I never said I didn't want the baby. I was just voicing my thoughts out loud and you took them the wrong way. I'm sorry." Her next words stung though. Bruce took a few steps back like he'd been physically hit. His eyebrows kit together and the pain was evident in his eyes, "Very well, Ms. Kyle. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." He turned away and started to walk away. Before he got too far away, Bruce stopped and turned to face her one last time. "Oh, Ms. Kyle, would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of the meeting room?" She might not want him anymore, and he couldn't blame her really, but he would still look out for her.

Tears stung behind her eyes as he hissed his haughty replied back at her. He was trying to make this HER fault? She had misinterpreted his complete and total lack of regard for their child? Swiping at the tears quickly, she grabbed a piece of paper off her desk and thrust it at him. "Here's a map, Mr. Wayne. You can find your own way from there."

Bruce took the paper and turned away. "I'm sorry, Selina. I was a fool. I hope you can forgive me someday." He walked away toward the meeting room with his heart in his throat. It was time to have a little talk with Mark Thomas. He approached the door to the meeting room and heard the sound of the company board members and managers laughing about something. That's how most meetings went. Fifteen minutes of business, an hour of crude jokes and high society humor. He ignored the secretary outside the door who tried to tell him that a meeting was in progress. He owned the damn place, so why not act like it? Bruce opened the door and faked a smile at the men inside, "Gentlemen! How's work going?"

Mark Thomas looked up from his memos and smiled, "Bruce, we were just finishing up! The insurance break for single parents passed unanimously. What a wonderful way to bring some publicity to the company." He smiled softly and dismissed everyone as he began to put things back into his briefcase. "I didn't expect to see you here, Bruce."

Before everyone could leave the room entirely, Bruce decided to put Mark in his place. He wanted to be boss/employee with Selina then he could go through the same thing with Bruce. "That's Mr. Wayne to you, Mark." He had to resist snapping it out. Walking over to the desk, Bruce sat down and kicked his feet up on it. He noticed a few of Mark's fellow managers lingering in the doorway to see what would happen, let them, it would serve as an example. "That was the whole idea. I originally came to see Ms. Kyle. Imagine my surprise when I find her in your office under the desk, cleaning out dust bunnies like one of the housekeepers."

Hesitating for several moments, Mark sat back down in his chair. "Right, Mr. Wayne...my apologies." Grasping for the words, his mouth opened and closed like that of a fish in a bowl. "Ms. Kyle is a secretary and her responsibility is to ensure that my time is managed properly. I asked her very nicely if she could help me out be performing a few simple tasks. She didn't object..." Already he noted the anger in his boss' face. "She really is a good employee...I should've hired her years ago," He tried to smooth over the problem. But it just didn't seem to be working today...

Bruce had always hated ass kissers. It started with Mr. Earl, who had tried to steal his company. He'd had Mr. Earl replaced with Lucius Fox and things were much better. Now, he had Mr. Thomas to deal with. "That's funny, because when I talked to her a few minutes ago she looked like she objected very much. In fact, seeing as she's pregnant, a fact the papers didn't omit, and therefore I know you're aware of, she shouldn't be doing anything of the sort." Dropping his feet back to the floor, Bruce leaned forward to make sure he had Mark's full attention. "Has the care of our employees dropped so low that we now feel it appropriate to ask a pregnant woman to crawl on her hands and knees under a dusty desk? She could be inhaling God knows what and cause serious harm to herself and the child."

Swallowing hard, Mark turned several disgusting shades of beet red. "She never said a word to me...I...I will manage the situation immediately." He should've known better; although he had been banking on Bruce being angry enough with Selina not to care. If that little witch thought she could just come in here and take over, she had another thing coming. "Perhaps Ms. Kyle would like to go home early today, paid leave. I wouldn't want any harm coming to her or the child."

Bruce stood to his full height. He knew that he could be intimidating, and he fully intended to use that to his advantage now. "Just to clarify, Ms. Kyle is a secretary. Her job _is_ to ensure that your time is managed effectively. However, cleaning your desk has nothing to do with making sure your time is managed properly…_especially_ when I saw three janitors on break on my way in." Any one of them could have cleaned it out for Mark, but the man had taken advantage of Selina instead. "She didn't complain because she's hardworking and determined to prove herself. As such," he motioned to one of the managers standing at the doorway watching, "I want you...Wilkins, to make sure the paperwork is filed within the hour for Ms. Kyle to have full pay during her maternity leave." The man nodded and rushed off to do so. "As for you, Mr. Thomas, I'm very disappointed. You treated her so well when she and I were together. I never expected you to be the kind of guy to have a complete turn around like this just because my girlfriend dumped me." That ought to clear the air on just who dumped who. "I don't like the way you've treated her and I fear for the way you treat my other employees." He turned away to walk out the door, speaking as he went. "Clean out your desk. I want you out of this building in two hours. If not, I'll have security escort you out and your belongings will be mailed to you. I'll inform Ms. Kyle that she can go home now."

Mouth hanging open in shock, Mark reeled back. Fired? He was fired? Opening his mouth to argue, Bruce's last words stung deeply. He had his pride; he wouldn't make a fuss about it...besides, Bruce could easily blackball him from the insurance industry as a whole. At least this way he could easily get another job to support himself and his family. Hurrying out, he cast Selina a withering glare before closing his office door behind him.

Looking up from the stack of papers on her desk, Selina winced as Mark's door slammed closed. Something must've happened...something big. Looking up again she saw some of the other managers and their secretaries whispering and pointing. When Selina looked up again Bruce was looking down at her, "Will that be all you need today, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce shook his head. "Don't worry about Mark, Selina, he's been dealt with." He smiled to her and nodded toward her desk. "I want you to clean out your desk. You're going home. In your condition, you shouldn't be working like this let alone crawling under desks to get dust bunnies."

Panic rose in her throat as he spoke to her. Immediately, she let out a gasp, "Bruce, please don't do this to me." She pleaded, "This job is all I have. I can't support myself and a child on minimum wage...I swear, whatever you want me to do I'll do it. I didn't mean to complain...I'll clean his desk, I'll clean _your_ desk..." Tears burned down her cheeks as she lunged forward, grabbing onto his shirt. "I'll clean **anyone's** desk. But I need this job Bruce, please don't take that away from me." Pregnancy hormones and fear exploded around her as she begged him. This child needed her to support him or her; she couldn't do that on cat burglary alone, not while Batman was still alive, "Anything, Bruce...please."

Bruce placed his hands on her shoulders. She was jumping to conclusions. "I'm taking you home. I'll explain everything there." He started to lead her out of the building toward the car, her purse in hand. "Alfred will come back and make sure your things are taken care of." He opened the car door for her and motioned for her to get in. "Alfred, drive us to Selina's apartment, please."

Crying softly, she didn't protest as he wrapped his arms around her, leading her to the car. As soon as they were in, she buried her face in his shoulder, "I need to work, Bruce. Please, you have to understand...I'm not just worrying about myself anymore. I need this job so much." How could he do this to her?

Bruce let her cry all the way to the apartment complex. He got out first offering her a hand to get out. "Let's go upstairs and I'll explain everything. You're jumping to conclusions Selina." Sticking his head back in the car, Bruce spoke to Alfred. "I should only be a few minutes." He walked to the door to the building and held it open for her, "After you."

Gripping onto him for support as they made it out of the car and up to her apartment, she thanked him quietly as he held the door open for her. As she opened the door to the apartment a burst of cold air greeted them. Selina shivered as she pulled her coat tighter around her, "M-make yourself at home," She chattered, her tears still running freely down her cheeks.

Bruce had to wrap his arms around himself because of the cold. It was winter still, and it felt like she had the air conditioner on. "Selina, it's freezing in here." He walked over to her thermostat and put the heater on. "You shouldn't sitting in the cold like this, not when you're pregnant." He sat down on the couch, looking around. It looked like she hadn't cleaned since she moved back in. There was mail and other various items lying around. It smelled the kitchen needed a good scrub too. "I can have Alfred come over every now and then to help you out over here Selina. He'd love to, he keeps asking about you."

"Bruce, don't!" Selina snapped, walking over and turning the heat off again. "I don't have the money to pay for the heating bill this month." She looked away, staring out the window, "Prenatal costs are huge and I haven't been working at the company long enough to receive full employee benefits. Although, now that I'm out of a job...what does it matter?" She sniffled, wrapping her coat tighter around herself...but even then, the coat was bursting at the seams trying to fit around the swell in her belly while she also clung tight to it. "I don't need your help or your pity Bruce, I'm doing just fine on my own."

Bruce stood up and walked stubbornly over to the thermostat. He turned the heat right back on and held out a hand to stop her when she protested. "That's my baby in there; I'm not having you getting sick because of a heating bill. I'll pay the bills that you can't afford, Selina." He sighed at her accusation of pity. "I do not pity you. And you aren't out of a job, **Mark** is. I fired him for mistreatment of an employee. You," He pointed at her so there would be no mistaking who he was talking about, "Are now on full paid maternity leave. Wilkins will have the paperwork filed," He checked his watch, "In about half an hour."

Selina went from sad to angry in less time than it took for the heat to kick on. "You will NOT be paying the bills I can't afford, Bruce, and that is that. I don't want your handouts. I've lived a lot of years on my own and just because you went and knocked me up doesn't mean I'm going to let you walk all over me." Folding her arms over her chest, she frowned harder, "I'm only three months pregnant Bruce, what am I going to do for the next six months? Watch soap operas? Cry myself to sleep? I need to work, I _want_ to work..." At least, though, she hadn't lost her job. "You can do us both a favor and butt out!" As the heat rose in her cheeks, she was feeling overheated and threw off her coat, revealing the pair of black pants and a blue shirt; it was even more obvious now that she was pregnant than ever before. Tossing her hair, she let her hand come to rest on her belly, "You've done enough. I assure you."

Bruce's eyes narrowed as she started yelling. Two could play that game. "I most certainly WILL be paying those bills." He walked closer to her. "I haven't even begun to do enough. I can't stop you from not wanting to be with me anymore but that's my baby too, and I have a responsibility to him or her. I will not let my baby grow up without a dad like I had to." If she wouldn't let him pay the bills, then he'd buy the damn building and refuse to allow her to take them out of the company's name. Money gave him lots of options. "I don't know what you'll do, Selina. Maybe take a Lamaze class or something." He was finally only inches away from her. He could kiss her from this distance. She'd probably hit him but he could do it. "These aren't handouts, Selina. This is me taking care of my baby and the woman I love!" Oops, that had slipped out without his meaning for it to do so. But he meant it. He knew that now.

Listening to him talk on and on about this baby being his responsibility and how he wanted him or her to know his father shook something deep inside Selina. She hadn't had a good childhood, her parents weren't the loving kind...but she wanted a loving, stable home for her baby. That was, of course, before he went and destroyed it, "Oh you love me now? How convenient," She snapped. "You know I thought I was in love with you. I really did, I thought that maybe this would be it for me, that we could settle down and start a family. But obviously that would ruin your image." He was so close that she could almost kiss him; it took everything in her not to lean forward and take him for her own. "Throw all the money at me you like, Bruce. But I'm not going to accept it." Turning her back to him, she closed her eyes and let her hand rest on the child again. "I think you should go now."

Bruce couldn't believe it. He'd just confessed, albeit without meaning to, that he loved her and she threw it back in his face. He stared at her, hurt evident on his face, before taking a few steps back. "Fine, Selina. I'll go. But I'm not backing down. I'm sorry that I lost you, I really am, but I can't force you to love me." He quickly leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning and walking out of the apartment. As soon as he was downstairs, Bruce got in the car. "Home, Alfred." He sat in silence for a few minutes. "I'd like you to go over to Selina's at least once a week and clean up for her, please. Her place looks like she stopped caring." The aging butler only nodded. As soon as he was back at the manor Bruce would call the owner of Selina's building and talk about procuring it. He wouldn't back down this easily. And after that, he'd go out as Batman. He needed to hit something. Maybe he'd get lucky and Catwoman would try to knock off a jewelry store or something. He had the itch to kick the shit out of something or someone.

The heat of Bruce's presence lingered long after he left her apartment. Selina stood there for a long time, the feeling of his lips on her cheek still as fresh as if he had just kissed her. How could he be so cruel to use love against her like this? Of course she loved him, she had been halfway in love with him before the baby...and once she knew she was pregnant it threw her over the edge. She was head over heels for him...and he'd use that against her. Well it was better off this way. The rest of the afternoon was spent napping and eating as much as she could without getting overly full. She had a jewelry store to knock off tonight...Happy Valentine's Day indeed.

* * *

It was official...she was too big for the cat suit. After nearly an hour of pulling and tugging, Selina managed to get the suit over her protruding belly and breasts. But there was no way in hell it was ever going on again. She was packed in so tightly it almost made it hard to breathe. She needed to order a new one soon...otherwise her cat burglary days were over. Standing in front of the mirror, she frowned; if she just didn't turn to the side, it wasn't so obvious she was pregnant yet. Although as soon as she turned; there it was. Through the leather, Selina gently rubbed the expanse of her belly and sighed, "It's just you and me baby...let's make this one count. Mommy needs this money."

Bruce had officially gotten the owner of Selina's building interested in being bought out. An appointment was scheduled for the day after tomorrow where Bruce would make his proposal. That was mostly going to be flashing him about double what the building was worth and watching greed in action. But now he had work to do. He made his way to the Batcave and dressed in the bat suit in record time. Hoping in the tumbler he fired it up and roared out of the waterfall. Now he just needed to find someone committing a crime that was brave enough to fight back. He needed to vent. For the second time that night, he was hoping that Catwoman would be out.

Selina knew her body had changed dramatically already when she first stepped outside her window. Now, she was almost twice as top heavy as before and had to make up for that with more pressure on her back. By the time she carefully made her way to the Gotham Jewelry Emporium, she was already really sore. With ease she picked the lock and was quick to disarm the silent alarm. Using the claws, she cut out a large circle of the glass and began stuffing diamonds and gold into the bag..."Almost home free, baby." She whispered and turned to run back out into the dark night.

The onboard computer to the Tumbler told Bruce that a silent alarm had been tripped at the Gotham Jewelry Emporium. It was disarmed moments later, and the notice to the police was soon forgotten. That might be good enough for the men in blue, but not for Batman. This late at night, no one should be there. Best to check it out. After arriving, he saw the dark figure of Catwoman exiting. Hoping out silently, he grabbed out his bat bolo and aimed. With a flick of the wrist the two small batarangs attached by a line were flying toward the woman's ankles to trip her up while Batman took off running to catch up with her. "You're a little slow tonight, Cat. What's the matter been digging into the catnip a little too much?"

Swearing a blue streak, Selina managed to jump just in time to miss the Batarangs that would trip up her feet, but Batman seemed to be getting faster. Or was that she was getting slower? Either way he caught up to her by the time she landed back on the ground, "Perhaps you're merely having a good night, Bat." She snarled back, "Now it's been fun but if you don't mind..." It was awkward and she knew it but she sent a hard kick to his jaw and flew back...she was going to do a somersault when she realized that she was just a little too pregnant for that. She had to defend herself...but she couldn't hurt this baby.

Batman managed to tilt his head back just in time to make the kick only a grazing shot. As she tried to move back he noticed that she was uncoordinated. She seemed to have issues with her balance and/or her center of gravity. He filed that away to analyze at another time. Now, it seemed like it would be his lucky day, he might finally catch Catwoman. Charging after her, Batman threw a round house kick toward her head, as his body was carried around from the kick's momentum, he dropped low swiping out a leg to try and trip her. "I might be lucky. But I'll take it."

Too predictable, Selina thanked her lucky stars for that. She easily deflected Batman's kick to her face and just managed to avoid toppling over when he kicked at her feet. He was quick but she was quicker...pregnant or not, she had a lot of agility on her side. Throwing a punch at his face, she stepped back, "Maybe your luck has just run out."

Batman whirled with the punch. She was strong, he'd give her that. "Or maybe yours has." He spun back to face her, holding a flash bomb in his hand. The bomb was small, a round ball about the size of a large marble. But it was designed to have a bright flash to blind someone. Batman closed his eyes quickly as he threw the bomb down. It exploded on impact with the ground, sending out a bright flash to blind Catwoman. With his eyes closed, Batman was unaffected by the blast. He opened them a moment later and closed the distance between Catwoman and himself. His right hand flashed out to drive a punch between her abdomen and her ribcage.

Immediately Selina's eyes stung with the flash bomb and she reeled back, crying out as she did so. It was bad enough that she couldn't see...it was a thousand times worse when she felt his solid fist slam into her chest, knocking her down onto the ground. Jewelry went flying but Selina didn't care; gasping for breath, she cried out as a wave of pain over took her. "B-Batman..." She hated the sound of her own voice, but he was the only one who could save her baby now, "I'm pregnant." A blinding pain overtook her and Selina lost consciousness. Everything was in his hands now...and she didn't know what to feel. The fate of her and her child rested in the hands of her archenemy.

The words rang loud and clear in his head. She was pregnant? No wonder she had been so slow and uncoordinated. And then it hit him, he'd just hit a pregnant woman in about the same place the baby was. He felt sick to his stomach. He was going to be a bad father, if he treated someone else's baby this way (even unknowingly), then how would he treat his own? Maybe Selina was right to get rid of him. As he looked at the Catwoman's prone form, he started to notice things he'd noticed before in their fights. The curve of her lips, the shape of her body. It all looked oddly familiar. Reaching down slowly he took hold of her mask and pulled it off. The sight before him made Bruce pull his own mask off and dive to the side to vomit. Selina Kyle was the Catwoman! And he'd just hit the mother of his baby!

After throwing up for a few more minutes, Bruce pulled his mask back on. He couldn't leave her like this. The cops would have a field day. He quickly picked Selina up in his arms and carried her to the tumbler. After settling her in the passenger seat, he went back to grab the jewels and return them to the store, then set off the alarm for the cops. He rushed back to the tumbler and sped off toward her place. He needed to get her to a hospital, make sure everything was okay. But not with her in that outfit, that would raise too many suspicions. He needed to get her home first and change her clothes.

Bruce made it to Selina's in record time. He parked in an alley and grappled up to her window. After breaking in, he grabbed a pair of her sweat clothes and undergarments, as he didn't know if she wore them in that suit or not, and repelled back down to the tumbler. He made short work of changing her in the vehicle and then sped off toward Gotham General, the hospital owned by Wayne Enterprises. He could circumvent any questions there by dropping his name. That thought would be funny if not for the situation. After pulling in, Batman carried Selina inside, yelling for help.

Doctors and nurses rushed around, getting Selina on a gurney immediately and rushing her down to a room to be examined by the hospital's best OBGYN. Selina was still unconscious, her arms draped unthinkingly around the swell in her belly while nurses and doctors alike ran around, starting an IV in her arm, taking blood samples, examining her belly and the giant purple bruise that marred it. After nearly an hour, Dr. Olivia Graham stepped out of the emergency room to where Batman himself was pacing around like a man possessed, "Sir..." She swallowed hard, "We're doing everything we can but...Ms. Kyle sustained a pretty severe injury to her abdomen. So far she hasn't begun bleeding or having contractions but...we're not sure yet if the child survived the impact or not." Swallowing hard, she patted him on the shoulder. "Do you know of any friend or relative we can call?"

Batman turned to face the doctor, his voice tight and clipped. "I know who the father is. I'll let him know to come down here immediately. He'll be able to take care of any bills this will incur." After making sure the doctor had his story for the report they would file, Batman left the hospital, people staring after him as he went. It was the first time that many of them had seen him. Hell, to most of the city he was still a myth. Numerous flashes off to the sides told Bruce they were taking pictures. Batman wouldn't be a myth come morning; the papers would pay big bucks for those pictures. After hopping in the Tumbler Batman sped off back home, he needed to think. He needed to come to terms with all of this. Not only was his girlfriend...ex-girlfriend, one of his greatest nemeses, but she was pregnant with his baby, which there was a good chance he'd just killed. For the first time in years, Bruce Wayne, Batman, felt like he wanted to cry. And for the first time since his parents' death…he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow twice in a week, guys? Excellent, excellent job! This chapter is a resolution of sorts but the drama always continues here at SolidBlack! I hope you guys enjoy this lovely little tete-a-tete between Bruce and Selina! Don't forget to tell us what you think! Read and review! All the rules still apply: Three reviews gets a new chapter!**

**Hope everyone had a lovely Halloween!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Bruce had been at the hospital for over an hour now. He'd caused a bit of a stir when he showed up saying he was the father of the baby and demanded to see Selina. He'd seen more camera flashes and knew that his being the father would be in the front page in the morning, followed by the Batman sighting. Rita Stevens would probably gloat about being right all along. But, he found that he didn't care. Let them all talk. Selina was all that mattered, and that confused him. He loved her… but she was his enemy. She was a criminal, a thief, and he'd been sleeping with her all this time. Still, he couldn't stop loving her. He sat at her bedside, mulling everything over. He needed to figure out what to do about all this.

It felt as if she had been asleep for days, even weeks. Her eyelids felt heavy and her body ached something fierce. Still, Selina's eyelids flickered open to reveal an unfamiliar surrounding. At first she feared it might be a holding cell...but the blaring calls of doctors and nurses over the intercom told her that she was at the hospital. When she looked over to the side, she was surprised to find Bruce sitting there at her bedside looking downright terrible. "W-what happened?" Did Batman reveal her identity? Did Bruce know she was the Catwoman? Things were so blurred and hazy...she almost couldn't make sense of the things around her.

At the sound of Selina's voice, Bruce looked over at her. Relief washed over his face at her being awake. That was a good sign, now they just needed to know if the baby was okay. "Hey," He moved closer to her, taking her hand in his. He'd decided already that she was Selina Kyle, the mother of his child, with any luck, first and foremost. They could deal with Catwoman some other time. "I got a call from the doctors here," he was flat out lying, but he couldn't risk her knowing he was Batman, now more than ever. "They said Batman brought you in. I guess he found you being mugged by some guys and beat them up and ran them off. Then you told him you were pregnant so he brought you in and had the doctor's look at you."

That Batman was a sly one...and she didn't fully understand why he protected her. After all, he had her by the nose. But of course, he was the good guy; and that meant saving everyone who needed help, even if it was the bad guy. She smiled softly over at him, her hand coming to squeeze his lightly...the other rested over her belly. Suddenly it all hit her, "Oh Bruce, is the baby okay? Please tell me that she's okay."

Bruce's face fell a little. He'd heard it twice form the doctor now, once as batman and once as himself. They weren't sure. "Selina...they don't know. When he brought you in, you were pretty bad off. They had the best OBGYN look you over, and they're going to do everything they can." He ran his free hand through his hair. "But for right now, they don't know if the baby will be okay or not." Tears were welling up in his eyes again, and he had to fight them back. He had to be strong for her, let her be the one to cry, he'd be her strength. He could cry himself out another time. "I'm so sorry." She had no idea how true that was, or even to what extent he meant it.

Encircling her belly with her arms she closed her eyes, "No...No, the baby has to be okay," She cried plaintively. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she rolled over onto her side holding her arms out to Bruce. She needed to be held by him, she needed him to be there for her. Her own stupidity crashed over her like waves of sorrow as she cried into him; she could very well have gotten their child killed all because she wasn't a good enough mother. But she loved this child so much; she couldn't bear to lose him or her. "The baby can't be dead...she just can't."

Bruce got up slowly and climbed onto the bed beside her. His arms encircled her and he held her close. Bruce rubbed his hands over her back, one coming up to run through her hair. "It'll be alright. No matter what happens, Selina, I'm here for you. We'll get through this together, okay?" He placed a few kisses to her face as she cried on him.

Nodding softly, she leaned up against him, her head resting on his chest. "There's so many things that I want to say to you, to make you understand," She said softly, her head resting in the crook of his neck. "But the most important thing now is the baby...I need to know about the baby."

Almost as if it were planned, Dr. Graham knocked on the door and entered slowly. "I'm glad to see you're awake." Moving to grab Selina's chart, the woman seated herself at the edge of the bed, her eyes locked on Selina's. "You sustained quite a punch to the gut, Ms. Kyle, but I'm happy to report that other than some pretty severe bruising you have no residual injuries to speak of." She knew they were waiting for news on the baby, and she wouldn't keep them in suspense any longer. "As for the baby... your little one is doing just fine. We're not able to tell yet if there will be any neurological injury due to the trauma but as of right now the child is healthy and stable."

Bruce let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know what he'd do if he'd been responsible for killing his own baby. Only one thing had been certain in his mind, if that happened, the city would have to learn to live without Batman. He wouldn't be able to put that cape back on without wanting to kill himself. He hugged Selina as tightly as he dared and gave her a searing kiss on the lips. He didn't care if she'd broken up with him, he had to kiss her. When he broke away from her, he looked at the doctor, "When can she come home?"

Tears of joy streamed down Selina's face and she threw her arms around Bruce, holding him as tightly as her body would allow. Their child still lived within her and she'd never been happier. As he kissed her, it took all the strength in her body not to throw her leg over him and show him what she was made of. But, for one, she was extremely sore, and two, she didn't want anyone getting hurt. "Thank God..."

Dr. Graham smiled at the two of them before answering Bruce's question, "Today, if you'd like. I just want her to be very careful for the first couple weeks after this. Selina," She turned her gaze on the woman, "If you have even the slightest cramping or bleeding, immediately come to the emergency room. You're in remarkable shape, Ms. Kyle, and if you rest up, I don't foresee any problems in the future. Still, go to all of your prenatal appointments and, as I said, anything out of the ordinary, come to the emergency room."

Bruce smiled and gave Selina another hug. "Thank you, Doctor." He pulled out a card and held it out to the woman. "This is my insurance card. Go ahead and charge Selina's bills to me." One of the many perks to owning the Insurance company, he could decide if someone was covered or not. In this case he'd make sure any papers to clear it were filed within the hour. Turning back to Selina, Bruce gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Alright, let's get out of here. Alfred's got the car waiting out back. He'd have come in to see you too, but he didn't want to clutter up the room."

Dr. Graham nodded and went to finish filing the discharge papers as Selina dressed carefully. It was funny...she didn't remember changing into these clothes. Maybe Bruce brought them for her when he arrived; Batman wouldn't have dropped her off at the hospital in her Catwoman garb, she'd probably been stripped naked and wrapped in a blanket or something. She decided not to ask. With tender care she pulled on a pair of sweat pants that, luckily, fit perfectly...unfortunately the shirt was a little too small and it was obvious as she struggled to stretch it over her belly. Finally, though, she finished and grasped Bruce's hand out of habit as she sat down in the wheelchair, "Thanks for coming..." She said softly as wheeled her slowly out toward where Alfred was parked, "It means a lot to me that you came."

Alfred opened the door for the couple as they came out. He gave them a brief nod before closing the door as both settled back into the car, and drove off. Bruce smiled at Selina and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. "I told you I was going to be there for you, even if you don't want me to be." He brought one hand down to her stomach and gave it a brief rub. "That's my baby in there too, not just yours." He went silent for a moment. "I want you to come back to the manor. I don't want you out there in a situation like that again." For more reasons than one; if she was at the manor being cared for, she wouldn't need to go out as Catwoman. He could end this right here and now.

Selina was a little peeved that Bruce was babying her...but at the same time, it was nice. Even if he really didn't _'love'_ her, it was obvious that he cared. Maybe it was the fact that this was his first child, he or she would inherit everything if he died. Some men really put a lot of stock in things like that...Selina couldn't honestly say if Bruce was one or not. When he brought his hand down to rub her belly she smiled and covered his hand with hers; that was, of course, before he suggested she return to the manor. "Bruce...I don't want to impose on you. I think we both know that I'd only be in the way. I know you want to watch over me and everything but...I can take care of myself. Maybe we're better off apart..."

Bruce shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "You won't be in the way, and you know you aren't imposing." It hit him then, that when they'd met she'd mentioned a night job. Catwoman must have been her night job. "You went back to your night job, didn't you? The one you said you had when we first met?" One hand came up to cup her cheek and stroke it with his thumb. "Whatever that job is, it's dangerous. It's the reason you were out tonight and got mugged. You were lucky that Batman came along to help you. I don't want to see anything happen to you, or the baby. I told you Selina, I love you."

Flushing darkly, Selina nearly swallowed her tongue when he mentioned her night job. "So it's not exactly a safe job but...Bruce, I'm not making it on my day job alone. Gotham isn't a cheap place to live, even in the East End. And now that you've put me on maternity leave for the next few months...what can I do? I can't work overtime this way, I can't get my bonuses." Looking down at her belly, she tried not to let his 'I love you' effect her. "You say that now Bruce...but I'll drive you away, I know I will."

Bruce shook his head. "No, you won't. I told you, you have full pay during your maternity leave. And if you come live at the manor then it won't matter. You won't need money. Besides…" His face flushed with what he was about to admit. "I, uh...sort of have an appointment day after tomorrow...with the owner of your building." He gave her his best smile, the one she always got weak for. "I was going to buy out your building and not let you pay anything." He suddenly felt like he had to explain, and it all came out in a rush. "You wouldn't let me help, and I couldn't just forget about you or the baby. So I figured if you wouldn't accept my money then I'd make it so you couldn't say no."

Turning to look at him, Selina sighed heavily, "Bruce, I already explained to you how I feel. I don't want your money; I'm not asking you for your money!" When he spoke of buying her building, she sat up, "WHAT!?" She snapped, her eyes blazing with fury as he looked at him. "Why would you do that? You think I can't take care of myself? Well I did for much longer than I knew you...why do you keep butting into my life, Bruce!?"

Now he was riled up as well; she just didn't understand, "WHY?! I'll tell you why! Because I love you, because I want that baby to have everything in life it could possibly want! Because you're stubborn and won't let me help, so I took matters into my own hands!" He ran his hands over his face before continuing. "This isn't about butting into your life, or deciding if you can take care of yourself. I want you back, Selina, and not just because of the baby. I want you back because I miss you, because like I've said three or four times tonight, **I**. _**Love**_. **You**."

"So you throw money at us, is that it?" Selina snapped back, tears running down her cheeks. "Stop saying that! You don't mean it so stop saying it!" She yelled, her voice rising above his. "If I wasn't pregnant you would want nothing to do with me. You showed me that the second I told you we were having a baby!" Burying her face in her hands, she let out a small sob, "You know I love you and you're just using my crazy, hormonal feelings against me. That's cruel, Bruce...beyond cruel."

Bruce shook his head. How could she be so blind? "Yes, I throw my money at you. If you'd just take it to begin with, then I wouldn't have to do it this way. Jesus, Selina, I have more money than I know what to do with. Please, let me use it to give my baby the best possible life!" When she accused him of lying, but at the same time admitting her love for him, Bruce felt a mixture of hope and anger. "I'm not lying. I don't manipulate people. I told you already, I overreacted to the situation. I'm sorry; I've apologized a thousand times already. If you won't believe words...then believe this!" Bruce leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. His arms came up to wrap around her body and hold her to him. He just hoped this would make her see the truth.

Crying softly, she used a piece of tissue she had taken from the hospital to wipe her eyes. Of course he had enough money to throw at people...but it's felt like that's all he was ever doing. He'd never once shown up at her door saying 'Let's be a family'. It was always 'I'll pay for that'. It was for that same reason that his kiss affected her so deeply. For the first time he was actually showing her that he wanted her and cared for her. Leaning into this kiss she let out a soft moan, "Bruce, please don't toy with me...I'm very vulnerable right now. I'm terrified of losing this baby… but I'm even more afraid of letting you take over my life."

Bruce pulled back a little, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm not playing games with you, Selina. I'm not good at the whole expressing myself thing. My entire life I've had to guard against people who want my money and to say they know Bruce Wayne. People who just want to use my name to get a better role in life." He gave a soft chuckle. "It's ironic that the one person I want to give everything to doesn't want it." His hand came up again to run over her cheek. "I'm scared of losing the baby too, that's why I want you to come back home. I'm not trying to take over your life, I'm trying to help. And if you'd let me, then it would be to help, and not to take over. I'm doing what comes naturally, Selina. Fighting for what I want. And I want us to be together...you, me, the baby, Alfred, as a family."

Closing her eyes, she let her hands drop to the swell in her belly. He was the father of her child, he was the first man that she'd ever said 'I love you' to...and he was the one person on earth who she wanted more than life itself. "I'll think about it, okay Bruce?" She said softly, "Tonight I'll go home with you, we can see how it goes but...I'm not promising anything." Sniffling softly, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, "I want us to be a family too. But not like mine...I don't want to become my mother, an alcoholic, abused by my husband and then turning around and beating on my children. I can't let that happen..."

Bruce smiled and rubbed her back while he held her. "Well, my parents were very caring. So, I'll be like my dad and that'll balance out anything that could possibly happen." He gave a soft chuckle. "Don't worry, Selina. You'll be a great mother." Running a hand through her hair, Bruce smiled. "Don't worry; it'll work out this time. I won't blow it." He leaned in again and pressed his lips to hers.

Relishing in the feeling of his arms around her, his hands rubbing the sore muscles of her back, she nodded before kissing him softly again. She had to smile at Alfred, it was barely a two minute ride to Wayne manor from the hospital; he had been doing loops around the block for almost a half an hour. When he stopped finally at the front door, Selina allowed him to help her out of the car as Bruce came around to make sure she could, in fact, walk up to the bedroom. "I hope I can be a good mother...I want to be." Looking over at him, she smiled, "You'll be a good father too."

Bruce nodded and led her inside. "I hope I will be. And I know you'll be a good mother. I can already tell you'd do anything to give the baby a better shot in life." Ok, so he was hinting a little, but it wasn't totally obvious. "Let's get you upstairs. Doctor's orders. Alfred, can you bring up some soup for Selina?" The butler nodded and started off toward the kitchen. "You need something in you to get your strength back. Not to mention, warm soup always helps me fall asleep. It should work on you too."

He hovered behind her as she made her way up the long stairs to the bedroom they once shared. "Do you want me to sleep somewhere else? I'm sure you don't want me sleeping with you...after all, you have accused me of stealing the covers." She smiled weakly, "And I am hogging the covers for two now, you may just find yourself on the bare mattress come morning." It was nice to just laugh and joke with him again, she felt at ease when he was around. "And soup would be great...I've been really craving clam chowder for some reason. Clam chowder with animal crackers..."

Bruce quickly grabbed the house phone and told Alfred of Selina's request. After a moment he set the phone down and smiled. "Clam Chowder with animal crackers it is." He quickly reached over and swept her off her feet. He kicked the door open and walked over to the bed, setting her down gently on her usual side. "I've got you back in the house. There's no way I'm letting this bed stay cold and empty." He gave her a sly grin. "Besides, I've missed having someone to cuddle with me. Now, get under the covers. I'll send Alfred over to your place tomorrow to get your stuff...again." It felt weird to be moving her in for the second time. He wished they didn't have to, that she'd have never moved out in the first place.

Laughing, she shook her head, "Well it seems I get right back in the habit of being spoiled. That sounds like a wonderful supper..." Dr. Graham told her to eat when she felt hungry and if she had no appetite come morning to call her immediately. But baby was hungry and so Selina was going to feed her. Selina was about to walk through the doorway when Bruce scooped her up and carried her to the bed, she let out a gasp and clung tightly to him, "Bruce! Be careful, would you? I know you're strong and everything but...I'm not getting any lighter." It was a sore spot for her, she wasn't too keen on stretching to massive proportions to have a child...but she would because she loved this baby. And she loved Bruce dearly; but right now he had to be put in his place. She crawled under the covers, pulling them up around her as she sighed, "Bruce...I already told you, I haven't made up my mind yet. I don't know if I'm ready to move back in with you."

Bruce smiled and nodded, "Of course, dear. Let's just call it a hunch. I know you'll move back in, because I'm going to convince you that you should…even if it takes all night." Well, okay he wouldn't do that. The doctor said she needed sleep. "Besides, would you rather I have Alfred get your stuff in advance, and have clean clothes to wear? Or would you prefer to keep protesting and have to wear the same thing day after day because you have no clothes? They _do_ seem to be getting a little small…" He leaned over to give her a kiss. "Besides, the way I see it, you have to move back in. Dr. Graham said to take it easy, and not to be doing anything yourself. If you go back to your place, then Alfred or myself will have to keep driving over there every day to make sure you're okay. This way saves gas, and cuts down on emissions, and is therefore better for the environment." Okay, so he went into business mode on that little speech. But hey, he was a business man right?

"Bruce Wayne that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" She tried not to chuckle as she rolled her eyes, "Better for the environment! Well that's a new one." Folding her arms over the blanket, she sighed, "Dr. Graham didn't say anything about me not doing anything on my own. She said for the next month or so, until the baby starts kicking that she wanted to keep a close eye on me to make sure that there's no damage to the baby." Covering her belly with her hand again, she sighed, "Fine, you win then. Until I get the all clear from Dr. Graham, I'll stay here with you."

Bruce smiled and lay down on the bed next to her, "Good. See? I told you I'd win. It's the same formula that I use for board meetings. Show all the positives in a way that the negatives are completely overlooked." He gave her a victorious grin. "Now...I've been apart from you for an entire month. That means I have a month of kissing to make up for." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and leaned forward to give her a soft kiss, his arms wrapping gently around her.

Selina snorted, "You confuse the board members into voting your way? How clever," She teased, smiling as he lay down next to her. Something about the way he looked at her, his body language, heated her from the inside out. As soon as he reached for her, a tiny flame lit in the base of her belly and she was engulfed by it as he wrapped his arms around her, his lips seeking hers. He was making up for a month alright, it felt as if he were making up for a lifetime with all the passion he was putting into those kisses. "Bruce," She whispered, kissing him again softly, "I want this to work. I don't want to rush anything."

Bruce smiled and gave her another kiss. "Who said anything about rushing? All I mentioned was kissing." He gave her another kiss, one hand coming to cradle the back of her head. "It's not my fault if your mind is the gutter," He teased her. "But, if you don't want me to kiss you..." He slowly pulled back and looked at her. Let her make the next move, it should her choice.

Frowning hard, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to her lips again. "Don't even think about it, Wayne. I'm not playing games anymore...you can't just get a girl all worked up like this and leave her hanging." Sitting up slowly, she kissed him thoroughly, her tongue coming to slowly massage his as her hands ran down his chest. "I do love you," She whispered, "I just can't lose you again."

Bruce smiled as she pulled him back to her. When she straddled his lap to keep kissing him, Bruce brought his hands up to message her thighs. "I had no intention of leaving you high and dry." he gave her a sly smile. "I was just letting the choice be yours. You were the one, after all, who said you didn't want me running your life." His lips descended on hers again. "You won't lose me again. I love you, too."

Except...there were things that could make him leave her. For one, she was the Catwoman and Batman obviously knew that now. He had taken off her mask to take her to the hospital...and with his resources he probably tracked her to her apartment already. Maybe it was safer at Bruce's place. When he brought his hands to her thighs she hissed with pleasure, "I want it so bad Bruce but...my belly is so sore. It would hurt really badly if you were on top of me. Although we could each give each other pleasure..." It was the only way she knew of that wouldn't put too much pressure on her belly. She needed to keep that place safe...it was the sacred ground where their child slept. And she wasn't taking any chances.

Bruce smiled and kissed her again. "We can do whatever you want, or not. It's up to you. I'm content to just stay here doing this." There was only thing that could have made him leave her, the fact that she was Catwoman. But he'd already thrown that to the wind. As long as he could keep her safe, and get her to stop running around at night stealing things, then there was a chance for them. He'd just have to do everything he could to convince her, without her knowing that he knew her secret, to give up the Cat. His hands kept massaging her thighs until a knock made him look toward the door.

Alfred gave a brief knock before opening the door and seeing the two practically on top of each other. "My apologies, I'll set this down. I brought the chowder and crackers for Ms. Kyle." He quickly set the tray of food, which also held two glasses of milk, on the bedside table and left the room. The door closed behind him once more, leaving the two alone.

The knock on the door startled Selina and despite being thoroughly aroused by his hands, she rolled off him, sitting up. "Oh, Alfred..." He didn't say anything except he was sorry and hurried away. Selina looked down again; he didn't even say hello to her...he must be very angry at her for leaving. The warm soup looked so appealing and her mouth watered at the sight of it...but when she looked back at Bruce, her body screamed for him. Sitting back she let out a huff, "I don't know what I want to do more, eat or have fun with you." She bit her lip for a moment before her stomach let out a low growl, "Well, I guess that settles is," She threw a sheepish look over at Bruce, "Sorry."

Bruce waved her off. "Don't worry. Feed the baby, we can have fun anytime. Right now, you just worry about taking care of immediate needs." He sat up on his side of the bed and reached over for a magazine. By some twist of fate Bruce ended up with a parenting magazine. Shrugging his shoulders he flipped it open to find out if there were any interesting articles. "Gross...did you know that while growing in the womb, a baby takes on many forms, even one that looks oddly like a frog." He turned the magazine in different directions to get a different angle on the picture, his head turning as well. "Yeah, definitely like a frog."

Sighing with relief, Selina nodded and grabbed the tray to set on her lap. Immediately she picked up the animal crackers and dunked them in the soup. She let out a small sigh of pleasure and she smiled as she ate, "This is delicious." It wasn't the strangest craving she had. She hadn't told Bruce this but when he came to visit her at work she had been craving hot dogs and chocolate syrup something fierce. Of course, that was soon forgotten with all the things going on...but it was a strange craving. As she ate, he started looking at a magazine. She laughed as she looked over at the page, "Sweetheart, that's an article on the development of tadpoles."

Bruce blinked and pushed the magazine back as if to get an outside look at it. He didn't even blush when he saw that she was right. "So it is." Checking the table of contents Bruce realized he'd been three pages off from the article he'd been looking for. "Ah, there's the problem." He looked over at Selina and smiled. "You'd think a guy with a masters degree in both business and economics would be able to count the pages to the article he was looking for." He shook his head and sighed. "What is the world coming to?" He held his straight face for all of five seconds before he started to laugh at the fact that he had made such a silly mistake.

Kissing him softly again, she took a long drink of the milk Alfred had poured her. "I guess I just fluster you is all," She teased, finishing up the rest of the animal crackers dipped in milk as she had already finished the soup. Scooting closer to him, she looked down at the ultrasound pictures of developing babies; smiling, she pointed to a three month fetus, "That's about what our baby looks like now...I think it looks more like a jumbo shrimp than a frog." Sitting back in the bed, she rested against the pillows, her hands coming to rest on the swell in her belly, "Soon though, she'll be as big as those full term babies. And I'm going to be huge...I just know it."

Bruce turned the picture that Selina had pointed out. After a moment he nodded. "Yeah, it does look like a jumbo shrimp." He grinned and set the magazine down. "And yes, you do fluster me. But I like it, so don't worry." He leaned over to give Selina a kiss. "And so what if you get huge? You won't be the first pregnant woman to look that way." His lips started to trail kisses down her neck. "And it won't stop me from doing this to you every chance I get."

Chuckling, she smirked, "Good, I like that you fluster me too. At least, most of the time..." Sometimes he just plain infuriated her. And she was sure it was the same for him. Still, she loved him dearly...she felt love burst through her as he spoke about loving her no matter what, his lips coming down to tease hers and then down her neck. "Oh you say that now, Bruce...but just wait. I'll be the size of a blimp and you'll still have supermodels throwing themselves at you." Pain sat behind her eyes as she watched him kiss her collarbone and neck, "I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to keep dating and everything."

Bruce stopped kissing her and pulled back to look at her. "I won't have you thinking that way. I've told you before; those supermodels annoy me more than anything. Besides, a few hundred anorexic girls who love to look at themselves couldn't possibly hold a candle to the blimp that will be the mother of my baby." He grinned teasingly and started to kiss her collarbone again. His right hand drifted over to her lower thigh and started to gently massage the muscle there. "Now, I believe there was some talk early about having fun?"

Tears built in Selina's eyes as she kissed him again. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She said softly, bringing her hand to his chest. She arched her head back, allowing him better access to her throat. All the while heat built inside of her as he began to run his fingers down the insides of her thighs, massaging her gently. "I want you so badly," She whispered, "Don't stop."

Bruce grinned into her throat. "I won't stop until you tell me to." His hand moved slowly up her thigh, working the muscle as he went. His lips continued to play over her throat and collar bone. His free hand ran up her side, sliding under her shirt to come softly across her swollen breasts. He gave each a small squeeze and started to rub them gently. He'd heard pregnant were often sore in the breasts, and he wasn't sure if Selina was at the stage or past it yet. Best to be safe, he figured, and go for the gentle approach.

Selina winced slightly, reaching up to grasp his hand, "Be gentle, Bruce. I'm still very sore..." Even a squeeze that three months ago she might not have felt was like a vise these days. Not to mention they seemed to itch something fierce, the same with her belly. As he continued to massage her, she moved with his hand; occasionally his arm or his sleeve would rub across the sensitive center part of her and she would jump from the feeling. After a minute, she reached down and pulled away the shirt; it was already too small for her, there was no reason to keep it on. His fingers seemed to be moving closer to that sensitive place inside of her and she moaned, "Harder, Bruce."

Bruce pulled back and grabbed the hem of her sweatpants. "These are just getting in the way." He quickly pulled them off and tossed them to the floor. He then returned to his previous actions, his hand moving even closer to the spot she wanted him to reach. After a brief moment, his fingers brushed over her core which was unfortunately still covered by her panties. But he didn't mind. His lips kissed up her throat to her face, eventually locking with her own.

A dark blush bloomed over Selina's entire body as Bruce continued to touch her. Panting softly, she arched upwards as he pulled off her sweatpants and began to tease the part of her she most wanted him to. The feeling of his fingers running over the silk of her panties to touch her caused her pleasure to ratchet up several more notches. One hand clung to bedspread, the other wrapping around her protruding abdomen as she undulated under his ministrations. "Bruce, please," She begged. She needed him badly.

Bruce ran his hand up away from her center. He waited for her to beg, and when she did, his hand dipped into her panties, running over her soft folds. He latched his lips onto hers once more, teasing her tongue with his own. He flexed his finger, dipping two of them inside her core, teasing her from the inside. He wanted to make her scream his name, to watch her shatter apart because of his ministrations. "Is that what you want?"

"God, Bruce, yes..." Selina whispered, mindless with her passion. His fingers inside of her felt like heaven and she ground her body against his fingers as she kissed him. Over and over he pressed inside of her, stroking her, teasing her. It wasn't long before the orgasm that had been building inside of her shattered into a million pieces. She cried his name, gripping onto him for support as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. "I love you."

Bruce kissed her as he withdrew his hand. "I love you, too." He lay back down beside her, kicking off his shoes which he'd forgotten he was wearing. "You should get some sleep now. Dr. Graham wanted you to rest." He folded his hands behind his head as he lay back next to her. "I'll be here if you need anything, and if I'm not, then Alfred is only a phone call away." He smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her again.

Breathing heavily, she let both her hands come to rest on her belly as her chest heaved. He sure had given her a workout. But still, she could feel his erection through his pants...and he was willing to just lie back and suffer for her? "Oh no, love," She whispered, her hand coming to rub against the straining fabric and then to undo his belt, "Now it's your turn."

Bruce's eyes popped open at the feel of her hand on his pants. He looked down at her hand and then into her eyes. "Selina, you don't have to. Dr. Graham said you sh-" He was cut off by her hands undoing his belt. He could see the lust in her eyes, and he knew his own reflected it right back at her. "Okay," He conceded, "But don't complain to me if you're really tired in the morning." he gave her a sly smile and then pulled her up for a searing kiss.

Chuckling, Selina pulled off the belt and tossed it aside, "Oh, but Bruce, I can sleep in tomorrow. You put me on paid maternity leave, right? I may as well get some use out of it," She teased, kissing him back with just as much passion as his hands came around her. All the while, her free hand was massaging him, slowly unzipping his fly and freeing the part of him that needed the most relief, "Tell me what you want me to do to you." She whispered in his ear, "I want to make you happy."

Bruce groaned with pleasure when she freed him and started to tease him. His hips involuntarily bucked up into her hand. He smiled at her, his eyes drifting closed. "I don't care what you do." His breathing started to get a little faster as he could feel her hand teasing him closer to the edge, "As long as you do it faster."

So she was getting to him, eh? Selina smiled wickedly and crawled on top of him, her hands running down his firm length. She could feel him twitching beneath her hands, his face contorting with pleasure. "Well alright, you asked for it," She whispered and began kneading his tender flesh with just the right amount of pressure, all he while she used her other hand to run down his thighs and over his belly. He wouldn't last long under this kind of torture...she was counting on it.

Bruce's hands came to rest on top of Selina's thighs the moment she straddled him. Her hands were like magic, using just the right amount of pressure to coax him even closer. Her other hand on his stomach and legs was only adding to the feeling. "Oh, God!" His eyes squeezed shut as he felt the tightening in his groin. Within moments he felt the pleasure wash over him and spill out over her hand.

As he came, she held tight, letting him spurt out over her hands and onto her bare flesh. Seconds later he reached for her and she snuggled against him, one arm around him and the other around her belly. Together the three of them were a family, Selina, Bruce, and the baby. And together, there was nothing in the world that could possibly tear them apart...except for one enormous secret that Selina harbored within her. Thinking on it for several minutes, she finally fell into a fitful sleep, calmed only by the sound of Bruce's even breathing and his arm around her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow guys, here it is! Our big reveal!!! Great job reviewing, we really appreciate all your support! We have just a couple of chaters left and they're going to be a nice finish! Marina also has another favor to ask! I created a lovely forum for our stories which includes a poll about a possible upcoming fic pairing. It's in the X-men universe but if everyone could be a part of the vote, James and I would greatly appreciate it! Three reviews still gets a new chapter (we used this option a lot this week! Poor me, I'm sick and on bedrest for the next week.) Oh well, it allows me to be there to upload lots of new UDDP chapters for you!**

**Have a really lovely weekend and a happy Friday :D!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Selina sat down on the sofa with a huff. At six months pregnant she was sorer than ever...and it wasn't just her back that was sore either. It was her whole body from crown to soles...especially her heart. Bruce had been really busy the past couple of weeks. He had a giant "project" that he spent every night, weekend, and holiday working on. And Selina wouldn't lie, she felt neglected by him. He had promised to stand by her, take care of her...except she barely even saw him. Even Alfred, who she once felt like she could talk to about anything, was practically deferential. It was like suddenly someone turned a switch and everyone changed...

And what Selina hated even more than being neglected was being idle. For the past three months she had amounted to nothing at all. She did some pregnancy yoga at the Gotham Gym, she tried to sign up for Lamaze...except she didn't have a partner, so that was out. And today, more than any other day, she was feeling very raw. Today was Selina and Bruce's nine month anniversary. If he had gotten her pregnant that first night, she'd have given birth by now...instead she was sitting alone in the living room, her belly swollen with his child, and her mind racing. What if he was having an affair? What if he didn't want them anymore? She had no security, nothing to fall back on...like it or not, there seemed to be no alternative. The Catwoman would have to walk the streets again.

Bruce had been busier than ever. The Scarecrow had returned and started a new cult that was spreading crime around the city worse than when he'd been working with Falcone. So, Batman had to be out more to keep things under control. It just didn't seem like Bruce's month. To top it all off, today was his and Selina's nine month anniversary. He'd gotten her a gift, a ring to be exact, but this crime wave was keeping him from going home to give it to her and ask the question he wanted to ask. That made him feel even worse, she probably felt neglected and like he'd forgotten. He'd make it up to her when he got home, whenever that may be.

Batman sat atop a gargoyle on the Wayne Enterprises tower and watched the city below. He was only ten floors up, enough to keep hidden, but close enough to keep an eye on everything. He'd already taken down two of the Crow's thugs, and had a lead that there might be more around the ATMs. They were trying to get cash to fund their schemes, and Batman had every intention of stopping them tonight. Hopefully fast, so he could go back home to Selina.

That was it...the cat suit had gone in the garbage. Selina sniffled; the damn thing didn't even fit over her thighs and butt which seemed to expand along with her tummy. It was no wonder Bruce was so 'busy', he probably couldn't even stand to look at her! Instead she had put on the mask and her claws, and donned a pair of black maternity pants, a blank tank top, and a leather jacket. It didn't hide the swell in her abdomen, but it was more slimming than most of her other maternity ensembles. Slipping out before Alfred could see her, Selina was off. Right at the edge of the Narrows was an ATM she knew she could hit and it was good for a couple thousand dollars. Easily, she slinked past pedestrians and finally came to break the streetlamp as she quickly and effectively, ripped apart the ATM. Finally, she'd start earning her own keep again.

Batman heard the beep in his ear, one of the Gotham City Credit Union ATMs was being vandalized. Since Wayne Enterprises owned GCCU, Bruce had all the systems wired into his Bat gear. Easier to monitor stuff at night, so he could manually watch the stuff he didn't own. Checking his GPS he noticed it was an ATM just outside the Narrows, he could get there while the punk was grabbing the cash and surprise them. He hoped on the Batcycle and sped off…

When he got to where the ATM was, Bruce almost cursed at who he saw. Damn her, didn't she learn from last time? She shouldn't be out like this! He slunk his way over to a few feet behind Catwoman before he spoke. "You know, a woman in your condition shouldn't be out here. I thought you learned that the last time." He was trying very hard to hide the anger in his voice.

In two minutes flat, Selina had cleared out the ATM. This was easy stuff, the kind of thing she did as a kid—without a costume and without any trouble at all. But of course Batman smelled crime like some kind of big stupid watchdog. Her skin prickled as she heard him behind her, and then he spoke. Turning to face him, she held the bag of money in one hand and the other came to encircle the swell in her belly. "Well, well, well...I can't say as I've missed you, Batman." Selina answered, her lips curving into a small smile. "You'll be very glad to know that, while you do pack quite a punch, the baby is fine. And I suppose I have you to thank for that...don't I?" For a second, her voice became softer, more apologetic and grateful. "Just don't let it go to your head."

Batman inclined his head only slightly. "I don't hit pregnant women, as long as I know they're pregnant. It was the least I could do." His face remained stony. "Besides, Ms. Kyle, your boyfriend would be have been very upset with me if I'd let you or that baby come to harm." He took one step toward her. "But that brings us right back to what I said earlier. A woman in your condition shouldn't be out here doing this. Now more than ever, Scarecrow is back and he's causing trouble. He'll have no qualms about hurting you or the baby, especially if he finds out its Mr. Wayne's baby." He always felt really weird talking about himself in the third person. Good thing no one knew it was really him under the mask.

Swearing bitterly, she took a step forward, "So I suppose you know everything then: who I am, where I come from, don't you?" Shit, this wasn't good, "So, now what, Batman? Are you going to tell my 'loving' boyfriend, who doesn't even have the decency to call me and tell me he'll be late or just plain ignores me? I'm sure that'd shock him all the way down to his expensive socks, wouldn't it?" She looked away, both her hands coming to cover her womb. "Let the Scarecrow come at me. I may be pregnant but I can still take care of myself." It was obvious she wasn't looking for a fight; she was just tired and lonely. "Are you turning me over to the authorities then?"

Batman shook his head. "Your boyfriend is busy, Ms. Kyle. Trust me when I say that he wishes he could be there but he has very important matters to attend to." He took another step forward. "You may be able to handle yourself but the Scarecrow isn't a slouch and you aren't exactly in your prime right now. Besides, his fear powder is not a good thing for a pregnant mother to be exposed to. It can mess you up real good, and we don't even know what might happen to the baby if you get dosed." He stepped to the side, and motioned for her to pass with his head. "You should get home as soon as you can. This time I'm letting you go, I'll say it was Scarecrow's men… but next time I won't be so lenient."

"What the hell do you know about Bruce anyway?" She snapped, taking a step back as he took one closer to her. Damn it, she was not going to cry in front of Batman...that was just too undignified, "He doesn't want us anyway." She snapped. "You'll probably see him before I do, so you can tell him that if he gave two shits about me or this baby, that he'd try calling once in a while at the very least." Putting another step of distance between them, her hands tightened around her belly when he spoke of the Scarecrow's usual tactics. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right...she wasn't supposed to be inhaling anything, let alone something that sicko cooked up. "I'm sure I'll see you around, Bat. The Catwoman is never silenced."

Bruce almost cringed under the mask. He knew it; she thought he'd abandoned her. Well he hadn't, and he'd have to make her see that. "It sounds to me like you and Mr. Wayne need to have a little heart to heart when you get home." As she walked past him, he frowned at her comment about never being silenced. He closed his eyes and shook his head. This had to end tonight. She couldn't be out like this anymore. Once she was out of hearing range, Bruce whispered under his breath, "After tonight, she will be."

Laughing bitterly, she backed into the shadows, "If he shows up, maybe we will." Before long, the darkness enveloped her and she was making her way back to Wayne Manor. As she went though, she smiled...she'd pulled it off, she'd knocked off an ATM right in front of Batman's face. "You are mommy's good luck charm, aren't you?" She said quietly, smiling as a soft kick greeted her in reply, "Yes, you most certainly are..."

Bruce hoped on the Batcycle and started it up. This was ending tonight for sure. She'd put herself and their baby at risk for the second time as Catwoman, this could not be allowed to continue. He sped off toward Wayne Manor. The ride was quick on the bike, ensuring he'd be home before she was. Once he got home, he quickly changed out of the suit and hung it up. Wearing only a pair of casual sweats and a muscle shirt, Bruce made his way upstairs and to one of the sitting rooms that looked out to the front door. He closed the door slightly, enough to hide himself in there, so he'd know when she got home. Now he just had to wait.

Sweat poured down her back by the time Selina reached back home. It was with a lot of grunting, she made it up to the front porch and quickly ran inside, throwing the clothes she had worn into a pile underneath all her other dirty laundry and stashing the money in her purse to be deposited later. Changing into a pair of maternity lounge pants and a tank top, she noted she was feeling rather hungry. Heading off toward the kitchen, she stopped at the top of the stairs, feeling oddly exposed...someone was watching her. She could feel it.

Bruce sighed as she came in, and then back down stairs. He noticed the lack of money, which meant she had stashed it. When she stopped, he knew she knew she wasn't alone. Deciding to make his presence known, Bruce stepped out of the room and leaned against the door frame. "So, you have fun tonight?" He eyed her carefully, she was on her guard. "I thought we had an understanding that I'd take care of you so you didn't have to go back to your night job?"

Selina whirled around, meeting his eyes. "Bruce...hello..." She felt as if her throat were dry. What was she nervous about? This was the man who had created a child within her body...there was nothing she hadn't experienced with him. Well, except for absolutely honesty that was. "You see, I thought the understanding was that you weren't going to control my life. I needed to get out, to breathe fresh air, and talk to people..." She had done all three, "Besides, what do you care? It's not even as if you've even been here the last three months. You don't even know if we're having a boy or a girl. You've missed my last two appointments with Dr. Graham."

Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I've been busy Selina. You know I have high demands because of my job." Wait, why was he playing nice? He wasn't the one running around knocking over ATMs in the middle of the night. "Who could you have possibly been talking to this late at night? The only ones out right now are criminals are the people trying to stop them, especially with that new gang on the loose. I thought after last time you'd be smarter about endangering our child like that?" Okay, so he was avoiding her questions. His were more important. At least _he_ didn't endanger the baby.

"Busy? You've been busy...oh, I hadn't noticed." Selina was hurt by his cold, unfeeling response to her accusation. And he didn't even seem to care that she knew the sex of the baby or not. "Why don't you do us both a favor and forget it? You tried, it's admirable...not even Rita Stevens could find fault with the way you've been trying. But maybe I'd be better raising this baby alone...at least then I wouldn't sit around waiting for you to come home. At least I'd know where I stand." Moving away from him, she sighed heavily, closing her eyes, "What does it matter who I was talking to? I had a nice little chat with your good pal Batman, though. Oh please, he says, don't be angry at Bruce, he's so busy." His last words stung her bitterly, "Endangering our child? I think of nothing BUT my baby, you got that?" She snarled, stepping toward him, "Never once is she out of my thoughts."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. She was dishing this out on him? He took a step toward her and snapped right back at her. "You aren't going out anymore, Selina. Not with those freaks out there who wouldn't think twice about hurting you or the baby." He pointed a finger at her accusingly. "Catwoman is dead. Got it?" Oops, that slipped out. He hadn't meant to show what he knew, but there was no taking it back, he'd just have to stand by what he said.

Stiffening, Selina stared him down, "I don't know what Batman told you but the Catwoman isn't dead, Bruce. She knocked off that jewelry store just a couple months ago, she'll resurface eventually." It was so strange talking about herself in the third person. "Besides, what does that have to do with us? I'll go out if I damn well please and you can't stop me. You're not my keeper, Bruce. I'm a big girl."

Bruce turned and walked up the stairs back to their room. He fumbled around for a bit before his eyes settled on her purse. There, the cash. He grabbed the bag and took it down stairs, throwing it at her feet, money spilling out of it. "That's what the Catwoman has to do with us!" He then pointed at her stomach and said as calmly as he could. "Catwoman is dead because I killed her. You're pregnant; therefore you can't be Catwoman anymore. And since I'm the one that got you pregnant, I killed Catwoman." He stared her down, daring her to deny it. The cat was out of the bag, and this time it was more than a figure of speech.

Silence blared in her ears as he ripped open the very darkest secret she had. For a long time she stared at him, not daring to move, not daring to breathe. It was only the short kicks of the child inside her that forced her to take that first shuddering breath, "Fine, Bruce...you caught me red handed. I'm the Catwoman; I have been since I was a teenager." She wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, closing her eyes against the tears, "So what, are you going to wait for me to pop before you call the cops? Or do you have a nice cell waiting where I can deliver and hand the baby over to you? Well it won't happen Bruce...I love this child as much as I love you. And that's not going to happen; it'll be over your dead body."

Bruce shook his head and closed the distance between them. His voice came out soft as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not calling the cops. I told you, I want our child to grow up with every opportunity possible. That means a mother _and_ a father. The cops don't need to know about this." He pushed her back gently to hold her at arms length. "There are no cells in your future unless you force me to call the cops. Give up Catwoman, Selina. Do it because I love you."

Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at him, her body tensed, waiting for him to strike. But the blow never came; he came and wrapped his arms as tightly around her as it would go. And he wasn't calling the cops? This baby sure was her good luck charm; she had evaded the police several times tonight. When he pulled back, she held tight to his hand, pressing it to her swollen womb, "I love you too, Bruce. And I love our daughter...I don't think you've really gotten a chance to feel her kicking. Well she's excited tonight...very excited to see her daddy."

Bruce smiled, "A daughter? We're having a girl?" He smiled as he felt a firm kick, a strong movement from inside Selina's belly. "Wow…" He dropped to his knees and kissed her belly. After rubbing his hand over the swell a couple times Bruce stood back up and smiled at Selina. He gave her a soft kiss. "So, no more Catwoman, agreed?"

Selina sniffled as his hand brushed over the expanse of her abdomen, his kisses raining down over the place inside of her where their child squirmed. "I think you should be a little more upset over the mother of your child being a hardened criminal," She said finally. "And when did you find out about this anyway? I talked to Batman tonight; he said he wasn't going to tell you." Leaning over as far as she could, she ran her fingers through his hair, "I promise nothing...a girl has to make a living one way or another, Bruce. I'm not your wife, I'm not really your girlfriend...I don't want to just take your money. I have to support myself and our child."

Bruce shook his head. "No, Selina. You need to stop being Catwoman altogether. You think our daughter won't eventually notice? What kind of example would that set?" He ran a hand through her hair; he always did love the silky feel. "I love you, but I will turn you in if you go out again as Catwoman. I don't want to, but I will." He hated to do this, but it was the only way. It's what he'd trained his whole life for. Doing what was right, not what was easy. "I've known since you got put in the hospital. Just...don't worry about how I know. I have my ways." He gave her a smile, hoping to keep her pushing the subject. "That's my baby too, not just yours. I played as much a part as you did in making her, if nothing else I'm going to help support her. You don't need Catwoman anymore."

Shaking her head, she would've pulled away but she couldn't bear to think of what it would feel like to not feel his body against hers. She loved him with all of her heart...she could hear it splintering and cracking just thinking about leaving him. But she'd do it…for the baby, she'd do it. "Oh, so I'm supposed to just take your word on that? Bruce, I'm not the naive little girl you think I am...and I've seen what happens in families that are broken up from the start. You say you won't but you could abandon me flat...you could walk away and deny our little girl. And then where would I be?" Selina knew exactly what that level of desperation and fear felt like...she knew it because she had lived it as a child. "I love you but if you think I'm going to blindly trust you...you're as stupid as Batman is."

Bruce chuckled at her last line which soon escalated into a fit of laughter. "More than you know!" He wiped tears from his eyes and smiled at her. It was obvious she didn't get the joke, and Bruce realized then that he had to tell her everything if they had any hope of keeping her from being Catwoman again. For any hope of being a family. "Okay, you want to know everything?" He pulled away from her and took her hand in his. "Then follow me." He led her out of the room and down the hallway.

Alfred stepped out of the kitchen, watching the two go. He'd heard it all so far, and he had to wonder if Bruce was doing the right thing. "Are you sure about this, sir?" Bruce stopped and smiled at Alfred before nodding. "Very well, I'll start on a light snack. I imagine Ms. Kyle might have quite an appetite once this is over."

Raising her eyebrow at him, Selina just shrugged. "Whatever you say Bruce, it's not as if I'm in any position to stop you." Why did he keep pushing her away? Instead of just looking her in the eye and telling her what he wanted to say, he laughed at her...then started pulling her down towards the basement. What the hell? Was he going to string her up and murder her now? "Bruce it's still chilly I-" Alfred handed her a sweater before she could even say another word. "What is going on?"

Bruce gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "You'll see in just a minute." He reached the piano in the study that was near the basement door. He struck a few keys and the bookcase directly in front of them slid open. "Right this way." He stepped into an old freight elevator and waited for Selina to get inside. Once she was in he flipped a lever, causing the elevator to slowly descend. When they emerged from the shaft, Bruce took two steps out and grabbed a lever on the wall. After flipping it on, lights came on all around them, illuminating a large cave with a super computer, dojo for training, a large metal room, and Batman's Tumbler and Cycle. "Welcome to the Batcave." He turned toward Selina and gave her a sheepish grin. "I'm Batman." No better way to say it than to just get it out there and wait for her reaction. He just hoped she didn't turn violent.

Baffled by the secrecy (and the amount of elevators) this place had, Selina clung tighter to her sweater. It was dark and she was feeling uneven when he finally brought them down to the lowest level and finally turned on a light. For several seconds, Selina recognized nothing...but as she stepped closer, she realized that all of these things belonged to Batman. His suits were hung up, some still shredded from her claws, others in slightly different styles or with alternate equipment carriers. On the other side were all of Batman's toys. She moved away from him and stood in the center of the room, her eyes widening in awe and her arms wrapped around her waist. Before she even turned to ask, the words slipped out of his mouth...she was in love with her mortal enemy. She was pregnant with his child... stumbling back, she managed to land on the car, luckily not hitting the floor. "Y-you're Batman? My archenemy, a man I proclaim to hate..." She took in a shuddering breath, "The man who almost cost me my child..." She looked up with tears in her eyes, "And then put aside his moral compass to save her?"

Bruce's smile faltered and he looked down at the ground. When she stumbled he bolted forward to steady her, but she caught herself on the Tumbler before anything happened. "Yes, I'm Batman. And yes, you hate that side of me. Now that you know, I'm not sure how your feelings toward me will change." He gave her a sheepish grin again. "I'm hoping they change for the better." He walked over to the car and slid down its side to sit on the ground next to where she was standing. "I didn't know you were Catwoman that night. I didn't find out until you passed out. Then I got a good look at your features, and they looked so familiar. I even threw up when I took off your mask and realized it was you. I kept thinking, 'I've been sleeping with the enemy, I got her pregnant, and now I may have killed the baby'. I couldn't turn you in so I took you to your place, grabbed a change of clothes, got you out of the Cat suit, and drove you to the hospital." He ran a hand through his hair and then over her leg. "I decided then that I really did love you, even despite your secret, and that I wanted you and the baby. We could deal with Catwoman another time, as long as you both were okay."

Jamming her fingers through her hair, Selina listened to Bruce's story in silence. One hand was firmly wrapped around her swollen belly, the other grabbing onto the car for support. She was in love with Batman...the Catwoman and the Batman living together in harmony, having a child together, and loving one another. What alternate universe had she just stepped into? When he came to sit next to her she looked over at him, examining his face and body...it was Batman's. But above that, he was just Bruce...the man she had fallen in love with. "Let me get this straight," She said after a long time, finally meeting his eyes, "All this time you knew I was the Catwoman...you know what I've done and all my faults, and you _still_ want this child with me?"

Bruce nodded, "Yes. I've known for months now, and I still want our daughter." He rubbed her leg gently. "I don't care about you being Catwoman. As long as you stop, no one else has to know. You've never been caught so it'd be easy to just let her go without anyone being the wiser as to who you really are." He stood up then and turned to face her fully. "Besides, I think I have an answer to your other worry about leaving Catwoman behind. I was going to do this for our anniversary, but seeing as we both were out late..." He smiled and pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. Slowly getting on one knee, Bruce held it out to her. "Selina, will you marry me?"

Of all the things she was expecting him to do...propose was not one of them. She had been digesting his words, thinking about what he said. He easily could've turned her in and forgotten about her; their daughter would've been hand delivered by the warden to his arms and she'd never see either of them again; unless Bruce let her see her daughter through the bulletproof glass of the state penitentiary. But instead he was showing her the ultimate love, the deepest respect...tears rolled down her face as she looked up at him. With infinite care she stood, looking down at him. "Bruce...stand up."

A yes or a no was what Bruce had been expecting. But, that wasn't what he got. He wasn't sure what to think, and was a little worried that 'stand up' meant go to hell. He slowly stood and started to ramble, not something Bruce or Batman was known for. "Look, I know it's sudden and everything. And I know this," He motioned around them, "is a lot to take in. But, I love you, and I think despite everything, you love me too. And we can do this. We can be a family; you, me, and our daughter." He smiled at her and grabbed her hands gently, "A real family."

"Shut up, Bruce," Selina snapped and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. "Of course I'll marry you!" She cried, holding him as tightly as her belly would allow. "I'm just too fat to bend over that far. I didn't want to go crashing down onto the ground." Kissing his face and neck, anywhere she could reach, she smiled, "I love you, I really do. And I want us to be a family...more than anything."

Bruce smiled and picked her up off the ground. He kissed her passionately, showing her how happy her answer made him. After setting her down he took the ring out and slipped it onto her finger. The ring was a platinum band with a square cut diamond on top, surrounded by small emeralds. "That looks like it belongs there." He smiled at her again and pulled Selina into another kiss.

Selina let out a short scream, "Be careful!" She cried, holding onto him tighter, followed by a laugh. She pulled him away and looked down at the ring, "Holy crap...Bruce this thing must've cost a fortune. This diamond is the size of the nail on my ring finger! I don't need something this flashy!" She said looking into his eyes, "All I need is you."

Bruce smiled and looked at the ring again. "Well, you know what they say. Why have money if you don't use it?" He brought a hand to rest on her belly. "Hear that? Mommy and daddy are going to be married." He knelt own in front of her to kiss her stomach. Standing up, Bruce nodded toward the dojo off to their left. "Now that you know about this place, you can use it anytime you want, as long as you don't take the vehicles out. They're too well known for Batman stuff and that'll cause a lot of questions that I'd rather not answer. Once she's born, when you want to lose any extra weight, the dojo is fully equipped with a weight room and everything."

Shaking her head, she leaned against him, smiling as he touched her belly, she captured his lips and he murmured words to their child. Inside of her, the little girl kicked and writhed. "Someone's getting excited for the wedding," She chuckled. Looking around a little more, she flushed darkly as he spoke of working out. "Are you calling me fat, Mr. Wayne?" She frowned, pushing him away all the while keeping a straight face. "I'll have you know I'm slightly underweight for my pregnancy, thank you. Unfortunately my cat metabolism works a little too quickly."

Bruce chuckled. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, "Never, my dear. I'm simply stating that is usually the first thing a pregnant woman wants to do once the baby is born. I've seen plenty in my day over at the hospital, and that's the first thing they always lament...their waistline." He smirked and kissed her lips again. "I'd keep you even if you decided to pop out three or four more and not lose an ounce in between."

"Don't even think about it, Bruce. I'd never forgive you!" She laughed, leaning against him. "Let's just start with one, okay? This little one is hard enough as it is." Sighing heavily, she looked into his eyes, "And I have been lamenting over my waistline...my cat suit hasn't fit for months. I feel like a blimp..." Still, she grasped his hand, "But right now, mommy is hungry. Let's go see what Alfred made for a snack."

Bruce chuckled and nodded. "Alright, food it is then." He led the way back to the elevator, helping her up the steps as they sometimes got a little slippery from cave slime. He started the elevator back up the shaft, holding Selina the entire way. He couldn't believe his luck; they were going to get married. They'd be a family. "I love you." He captured her lips in a kiss as the elevator came to a rest back at the study.

Kissing him tenderly, she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder as they rode up in the elevator together. When the doors opened, Selina inhaled and almost went weak at the knees, "I think if I wasn't marrying you, I'd marry Alfred..." She said, making her way over to the table where hot brownies were waiting for them, along with milk (of course), and something that Selina smiled at: beets. "He knows me so well."

Bruce gave Alfred a playful warning glare. "So it's come to this has it? You're the competition now?" He stood up, a mock fighting stance and threw a couple of fake punches. After a moment he circled around the table toward the old man who kept watching him like there wasn't a care in the world. "You might want to watch out Master Bruce. I wouldn't want to hurt you." The smile was evident on Alfred's face. "Congratulations are in order I see." He motioned toward the ring on her hand.

Laughing at the absurdity of the situation, Selina sat down and helped herself to a brownie. Scooping some beets onto it, she took a bite and shook her head, "You boys are hilarious, really." She drawled, taking a long swallow of the milk. When Alfred motioned to the ring, Selina nodded readily, "Yes, we're getting married..." Patting her belly, she smirked, "We did things a little out of sequence but...it'll work out fine."

Alfred chuckled and started to walk out of the room. He stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder. "Let's just hope this one doesn't develop a liking for hanging upside down and wearing a cape. I don't think I could handle any more caped crusaders." He turned then and left the room, giving the newly engaged couple some alone time.

Bruce almost shot milk out of his nose at what Alfred had insisted. "I don't hang—okay, maybe I do hang upside down. But it's all part of the training I got. I can only do things the way I know how to do them. Not my fault I was trained like that." He smirked at Selina before grabbing a brownie. "These are good... Maybe I should fire Alfred as the butler and rehire him as a project manager to create a line of pastries to sell." Bruce's tone left little to doubt that he was only kidding.

Alfred cracked her up, really he did. And he seemed, for the first time in several weeks, not to be upset at her. Bruce must've confided in him that she was the Catwoman...he obviously knew everything else about his personal (and private) life. "I think Alfred would fire you before he allowed you to fire him," Selina teased and ate another beet before offering the bowl to him, "Want some?" She smirked at his face and grabbed another one out of the bowl. "Your baby likes weird food..."

Bruce made a face and shook his head at the beets. "No thanks. I never had much taste for them." He took another brownie and some milk, enjoying them instead. "I think you're right though, he would fire me before I could fire him." He grinned and reclined back in his chair a bit. "Okay, I've got a bit of a crazy idea and I'm not sure how you'll take it. I just figured, what's the harm in asking. If you really need to be Catwoman in the same way that I need to be Batman," He turned to look her in the eyes, "Then maybe you could use her for good. You obviously won't need to steal anymore. So, after the baby is born, if you decide you want to still be the Cat, then maybe you could sort of be my partner. Done the suit for a good cause." He'd love to have her at his side in this. It'd be another way to bring them closer together, not to mention she was about as good as he was. She was the best one to watch his back, and vice versa.

It was a strange offer...very strange but she kind of liked it. Selina smiled softly, "The Catwoman and the Batman, teaming up to fight crime? Gotham won't know what hit them..." She smiled and leaned forward, kissing him chastely. "That way I can still go out and get my workout but it won't be your butt I'm kicking." She teased running her fingers down his chest. "Besides, I always got the impression that you liked my Cat suit.

Bruce grinned. "Of course I do. It's the perfect form of distraction. Shows all your curves, and keeps the focus there instead of on fighting you." He teased right back at her, "Good thing I had all that training and I'm able to block all those things out." He placed his hands behind his head and kicked back on the rear legs of his chair. "Otherwise I'd never have been able to foil you all those times. Who cares if you kicked my butt, as long as you didn't get the goods?"

Watching him as he leaned back, she smiled and took another brownie off the tray. "Oh luck has nothing to do with it...I thought Batman must've been some kind of priest with the way he—well, you, rather—always seemed to keep your eye on the prize." She sat back in her chair, rubbing her belly, "I suppose I was the prize in the end, wasn't I?" She scoffed and took another bite of brownie, "Some prize..."

Bruce quickly righted his chair and grabbed her. He pulled her quickly into a searing kiss. His tongue gently massaged hers. He was rather turned on by the chocolaty taste of brownies in the kiss. When he finally broke away form her, he gave her a stern look. "You shouldn't short change yourself like that. Of course you were the prize, and the best prize I could have ever wanted." He ran a hand over her belly. "I'm engaged, my enemy is now my partner, and a baby. It's a three for one deal… the best kind."

When he lurched forward, Selina didn't know what to think. She almost stood up but with a baby weighing her down and his hands around her cheeks; she had only one thing to do...kiss him. And kiss him she did, she met his passion with equal fire, giving all of herself to him. "I love you," She whispered, her hand meeting his to rest over the place their child moved inside her. "And we will be happy," She whispered. "I know we will."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ittttttttttttttttt's baby time! Alright everyone, the next chapter is the final one! Can you believe it? I know I can't. You guys have been such a great audience! Keep reading and reviewing! We want to know what you think! Three reviews will get you the final chaper!**

**Enjoy!**

**Marina & James**

* * *

Bruce pulled into the Batcave, his breathing heavy but a huge smile on his face. He couldn't wait to tell Alfred and Selina, he'd finally gotten the Scarecrow. The nut job was behind bars at Arkham now, and his gang was in Police custody. It was the perfect start to the week; a week that would hopefully end well with Selina giving birth. She was due on Friday, after all.

He quickly changed and showered, then came upstairs. He called to Alfred, telling the older man to meet him in the dining room, he had great news. Now he just had to find Selina. With her just about ready to pop, she couldn't go around town anymore without him and Alfred there to help her. That had limited her to the Manor when he was out, and she'd taken to exploring a lot. It was great that she was getting to know her new home, but it made finding her a challenge. There were so many rooms that she could be in. He walked down the halls, poking his head in random rooms and calling out as he went, "Selina! Where are you? I've got great news!"

Panting heavily, Selina stepped into the bedroom where Bruce was looking for her. He'd probably accuse her of trying to sneak down to Batcave to work out...in truth she'd gone downstairs for breakfast an hour a go and it had taken a lot of strength to get back up. She heaved herself up onto the bed, and lay back, feeling enormously bloated and terribly unattractive. "Tell me about it," She said, smiling up at him. Ever since he'd asked her to marry him, they'd been more like a couple than ever. They did everything together, shared everything...Bruce knew all her dark secrets now just as she knew his. Even if she couldn't hold him tightly, she'd never felt closer to him, "Is it about the Scarecrow?"

Bruce led Selina into the dinning room where Alfred was waiting with a late breakfast for Bruce. The billionaire sat down to start eating. After a few moments he smiled at them both. "I got him. Dr. Crane is back in Arkham, and his gang is all in custody." The fight had been tough; it never was easy to go fifty on one. Bruce was sporting three bruised ribs and a black eye for his efforts. Those would be easy enough to explain as the hazards of a billionaire daredevil. "This time he'll be there to stay."

Groaning, Selina didn't object when he helped her back to her feet and led her back to the dining room. Sitting down in her chair with a huff, she smiled, "That's wonderful! And not a day too soon..." She said, rubbing her belly again. Their daughter, still unnamed, was kicking up a hell storm in her gut. "If Dr. Graham asks," Selina teased, brushed his hair behind his ear gently, "I punched you in the face for being insensitive." Gently tracing the bruise she leaned in and gave him a tender kiss. "I'm glad everything came out okay. I've been worried..."

Bruce chuckled. "Nah, don't tell Dr. Graham that…she might give you a medal." He snickered at his joke and finished his meal. "I was just going to say that I got hurt base jumping again. The press will probably think I was doing it drunk." After the incident when he'd burned down the house, Bruce had been labeled as an alcoholic and a drunk who couldn't do anything sober. He didn't care. It gave him an excuse for injuries. "You're right though, not a moment too soon. The perfect start to a perfect week," He leaned down at gave her swollen belly a kiss. "Isn't that right, my little princess?"

"Your little princess is wearing me out," Selina spat back bitterly. "I want this to be done with! I'm sick of being pregnant!" Nine whole months...thirty-eight weeks...she was ready to get this baby out of her. "Now that you've got that under control, let's figure out what we're going to call this kid. And stop feeding me this bull about how we need to wait to see her to decide on a name! Let's at least generate some ideas...I need to call her something. She's going to think her name is princess!"

Bruce looked at Selina in a mock confused manner. "What's wrong with Princess? I went to boarding school with a Princess...a Muffy too. I learned real quickly not to get on her bad side." He held his straight face for a while before he started laughing. "Alright, we'll brainstorm some ideas." He smiled as he remembered something form his childhood. "You know, Alfred told me once that before I was born, my parents were coming up with names too, even though they had decided to wait to see what sex I was. Mom wanted to call me Helena if I was girl."

"Helena? As in Shakespeare's Helena?" Selina rolled her eyes, "What a ridiculous name. The poor girl would be set up to be some sort of flighty lover with no purpose in her life." Although, maybe it wasn't so bad now that she thought about it. "Maybe we should name her something normal...nothing like Selina or Brucina or something."

Bruce frowned a bit. He didn't like that Selina thought one of his mother's ideas was stupid. He'd give anything to have his parents back, what was the harm in him wanting to honor them with a name they had wanted? He ran a hand through his hair and then took a drink of his orange juice. "It's a lot better name than Brucina," Who had thought of that name? It was horrible.

Selina immediately felt terrible when she saw the look of hurt in his eyes, "Oh, I didn't mean that. I'm just saying, I grew up with a name like that and, well...I just want her to have a normal name like Jennifer or Olivia or Samantha." Looking down at her belly, she sighed, "And I was trying to feminize your name but, unfortunately, your name is Bruce. That's a pretty masculine name."

Bruce straightened his shirt out, a little pride showing through. "Well, I am a pretty masculine guy..." He grinned a bit. "I know you didn't mean it like that, it's just…well it was a name my mother liked. I always wondered if I had been born different, would I have not gotten scared at the Opera house and asked to go home? Then maybe my parents would still be alive." He sighed and turned to face her, his hand coming to rest over hers. "We'll find a name; it's just going to take a little research."

Guilt coursed through her. He agonized over every detail of his parents' deaths. And she'd listened to him when she spoke of it, held him while he cried. She'd poured her heart out to him as well, telling of horrors past and hopes for the future. "It'll come to us, Bruce. I know it will…even if it comes down to us asking Rita Stevens to do a poll in her tabloid."

Bruce went wide-eyed at that. "I'd rather shoot myself with the magnetic rappelling gun than ask that woman's help in anything to do with our baby. I wouldn't trust her to throw out a dirty diaper for us, let alone help name our baby." He wrapped an arm around Selina's shoulders and smiled. "So, what names were you thinking of? Realistically, since you don't like Helena?" He was interested in what she considered a good name. Hell, it wouldn't surprise him if she had a book of baby names that she was just dying to show him.

Chuckling, Selina kissed him softly, "Good. Although I think a nice dirty diaper in her stocking this year might be a good gift. Although, the quintuplets might say we were being stingy, give one from each family member." She teased. Leaning against him, she sighed heavily, "I don't dislike the name Helena… I just want something more normal. Do you like the name Allison? We could call her Allie, Allie Wayne."

Bruce snorted. "Yeah the quintuplets might say that." He had almost forgotten that woman's outrageous article about them when they had first started going out. Almost. He outright laughed at her suggestion of a name. "Allie Wayne? That sounds like a person with a speech impediment trying to give directions." He pointed at the doorway to do an impression. "Furs, you take a left at the doowah, then go stwaight down till y' reach Allie Wayne."

"Oh please," Selina said, laughing heartily. "Okay, so you don't like Allison. I kind of like the name Susie...or what about Katelyn?" Kissing him softly, she gave him a small smile, "Or we could just call her Baby Wayne."

Bruce returned the kiss. At her next suggestion he shook his head so much it felt like it might roll right off his neck. "I don't want to give boys any more opportunity to call her Baby than they already will try to get away with when she old enough to date." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the bookcase. "And that'll be when she turns fifty." He looked over at Selina, a mischievous smile coming over his lips. "I can also come out as Batman before she starts dating, let some punk try to take advantage of my daughter when the Bat will be watching. I can clean the Batarangs in front of them."

Her baby, dating...never! Well, okay, maybe someday. Selina didn't want to keep her daughter from anything, but she also didn't want her daughter to live like she had either. "Great, then people will start thinking Batman is the crook and I, the Catwoman, am the hero." Thinking about more names, she let out a soft sigh, "We have to think of something. I'm going to pop in less than a week...hopefully today, I want this kid out of me! What about Bridget?"

Bruce chuckled, "Batman the crook and Catwoman a hero? Oh, the scandal. Rita Stevens would never shut up about that." He wrapped an arm around Selina's shoulders, giving her a soft kiss on the side of her head. "Bridget's alright. It sounds a little too old fashioned though. What about..." He scratched his chin in thought. "Rebecca?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Selina sighed, "No, I dislike Becca Wayne more than Allie Wayne." Tapping her nails on the table, she thought harder. "I've always liked the name Sara." Even though she liked it, it just didn't seem to fit. But if they could agree on something...that was really what mattered.

"Sara," Bruce rolled it over for a moment. "Hmm...It's a possibility. It sounds funny to say it though." He leaned back in his chair to think it over a bit. "For the sake of agreeing on something, I'll say okay." He reached over to rub her belly again, "So, Sara then? And how is Sara today?" He felt a small kick at that, as if the baby was answering his question. If he knew if that kick meant she liked the name or hated it. Why did no one ever write a book about this? They wrote about what sounds a baby makes meant, why not what their kicks mean?

Sara… that was her daughter's name. Or was it? "Let's go with Sara for now and if she comes out looking like a Sara, we'll go with that." She smiled as he pressed his hands to her womb, looking for some sign. "I don't think she cares about her name right now, sweetheart. She's really just very excited to see her daddy."

Bruce smiled and leaned over, resting his head against the swell of her belly. He placed a kiss there and then pressed his ear to the spot. "Excited, huh? Well, only a couple more days if you stick to the plan, Princess. I think mommy wants you to get really excited so that you'll come out sooner and she can bend over to pick up her socks again." He gave Selina a smile and a kiss. "Isn't that right, mommy?"

"Mommy would like to see her feet again," Selina teased, running her fingers through his hair as he caressed her bloated belly. Inside of her the baby..._Sara_...moved eagerly, kicking against the pressure of his face in her tiny little world. "I would like this baby to come soon. I don't know if I can go for another whole week...my back is sore, my abdomen hurts from her kicking me, I can't sleep, and I'm not even that hungry anymore."

Bruce chuckled and reached down to grab one of her feet. He gave the sole of her foot a tickle with his fingers. "Well, I can see them...and you aren't missing much." He kept a straight face for about three seconds before laughing and kissing Selina again. "I'm just kidding." He stood up then and pulled her to her feet. "Now, let's go up stairs. I just won a decisive victory today, and I think a little," He looked her up and down provocatively, "Celebration is in order." Today was definitely a great start to the week.

* * *

It was definitely the worst week of Selina's life. Now, Wednesday, August eleventh, the hottest day of the year...she had gone into labor. The heat of the day struck with a vengeance and Selina sweat profusely as she sipped her lemonade on the back porch. Since this morning she had been feeling a little nauseous, kind of achy...but with the weather how it was, it wasn't all that strange. That was, of course, until she realized that her water had broken all over her favorite beach chair. And of course, Bruce was at work..."Alfred," Selina called from her chair, "Alfred, it's time!" 

Alfred came out holding a tray with another pitcher of lemonade. He looked curiously at Selina, "Time ma'am? A little early for supper, wouldn't you s-" He stopped as he saw the liquid dripping from the beach chair onto the ground below. "Oh, it's _time_!" He set the tray down and moved as quickly as he could to her side. "Let's get you up and to the car, and I'll call Master Bruce while I get your over night bag." He helped her to her feet as quickly as was safely possible and then led her to the car. He grabbed a cell phone off the table by the door and her over night bag which had been placed there for a quick get away. Dialing Bruce's work number, Alfred only waited moments before the line was answered. "Master Bruce, Ms. Kyle is going into labor."

Bruce had been in the middle of yet another boring meeting. He wanted to be home with Selina in case she started to deliver, but he had other obligations, and she hadn't shown any signs of it yet. She had even insisted on him going to the meetings just to get him out of her hair for a few hours. Some random accountant was currently spouting cost versus profit blah, blah, blah. It was all the same to Bruce. In fact, now that he thought about it he was going to hire someone to listen to this bullshit for him. He had more important things to do. When the phone rang everyone stared at Bruce like he was committing a sin. "Bruce Wayne. Alfred...it is? It's time?! I'll meet you guys at the hospital!" He hung up and smiled at the board members. "My baby is coming. I have to go." He ran from the room among various objections from people who obviously thought that having a baby was secondary to finishing the meeting. Bruce made it down to the parking level in record time. His progress was only hindered when he pulled out of the parking garage and right into bumper to bumper traffic. "Oh…come _on_! My fiancée is in **labor**!!"

Breathing deeply, she thanked Alfred as he tenderly helped her change out of her bathing suit into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Another contraction hit as she was walking in the car and, even in his old age, Alfred managed to hold tight as she doubled over, gripping him for support. But without too many major issues he managed to help her into the car and speed off towards Gotham General where Dr. Graham was already waiting. "I want Bruce. Did he say he was coming soon?" Selina asked as Alfred helped her out of the car and into a wheelchair, "When is he going to get here?"

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Master Bruce said he'd be meeting us here. He just had to tell the board that he was leaving and then he'd come straight away." He gave Selina a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "He'll be here, don't worry. He wouldn't miss this for the world." As soon as the words left his mouth, Alfred's phone rang. "Alfred...yes Master Bruce. Oh dear, I'll let her know. Hurry, she's asking for you." He hung up then and turned back to Selina. "That was Master Bruce. There's an accident outside of Wayne Tower and traffic is at a standstill. He's on his way but he's stuck at the moment. He'll be here as soon as he can."

Moaning loudly, Selina writhed as another contraction hit her. Dr. Graham was calling anesthesia now to get her an epidural, she was only four centimeters dilated and would be here a long while. But that didn't mean she thought it was okay for Bruce to be gone. When the phone rang, she rolled over, "You're not supposed to answer that in here Alfred..." But it was Bruce and she wanted him to be there. Unfortunately it seemed there was a traffic jam, "Tell him to fly here then! I just want Bruce..." Another contraction hit and she grabbed for Alfred's hand, getting the cell phone instead. She squeezed; the crushing of plastic the only sound that could be heard. When she looked over and realized what she did, she sniffled, "Sorry Alfred..."

Alfred smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it ma'am. We have plenty of them." He ran a hand through her hair, trying to comfort her. "Master Bruce is hurrying as much as he can without getting in an accident himself. He'll be here as soon as he gets clear of the traffic." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "You just hang in there and worry about getting this baby out."

Nodding, she smiled over at him, "Hey Alfred, you'll be the baby's godfather, right? There's no one else in the world that I'd want to raise this baby if something happened to Bruce and me. Please, promise me?" She grasped his hand, looking over at him out of bloodshot eyes. She almost cried with relief as the anesthesiologist came...but when she saw the needle she almost cringed. Still, she was able to relax while they stuck it into the hollow of her back, only wincing slightly as the needle went in. After that, she was feeling a lot better; she could still feel the contractions slightly but there was really no pain to speak of. "I hope he gets here soon..."

Alfred gave Selina a watery smile. This was almost exactly like what had happened when Bruce had been born. He'd been named the godfather then. The only difference being that Thomas Wayne, being a doctor himself, had delivered his own son. "Of course ma'am, I'd be honored." Alfred told Selina the story about Bruce falling down the well and breaking his arm when the doctor gave her the shot. That seemed to keep her mind off the needle a little until it was over. "He'll be here soon." He checked his watch; it had been nearly fifteen minutes since he'd first called Bruce. He'd better hurry or the baby might not wait any longer.

Dr. Graham came in to check on her a little while later, "Things are progressing really nicely Selina. Your contractions are steadily getting closer together; the baby is doing just great. There's no fetal distress that we can detect. In another few minutes I'll check on you again but as of right now, we can expect to see this little girl within the hour. You're already eight centimeters dilated."

Selina nearly cried when Dr. Graham told her that, "We have to wait for Bruce," She said softly, "He needs to be here for his daughter being born." Looking over at Alfred fearfully, she sniffled softly, "Call him again..." She looked at the crushed cell phone in the garbage, "Take mine out of my purse, he's speed dial number one. I just have to know where he is..."

Alfred nodded and reached for her cell phone. As soon as he hit the speed dial for Bruce, said billionaire walked through the door. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was hell." He walked right over to Selina and gave her a kiss. "How are you doing?" He rubbed a hand over her belly, and then smiled at her. Even when she was in labor she looked pretty. "Did Dr. Graham come in yet?"

Letting out of sigh of relief, Selina reached out and clung to him. His hand rubbed over her belly, the place where soon their child would no longer reside, "I'm so glad you're here...I just finished telling Dr. Graham I'd cross my legs if I had to, I wasn't going to have this baby without you." Closing her eyes, she smiled softly, "I'm at eight centimeters. It shouldn't be too much longer. And this epidural is great, I don't really feel anything." Looking at the clock, she frowned, "Did it really take you two hours to get out of traffic?"

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, it did. There was an eight car pileup right on Cross Street. I don't think anyone was hurt but it took the cops and everyone else a long time to get it all straightened out." He turned to Alfred and smiled. "Thanks for looking out for her while I was out." He then looked at Selina. "Did you already ask him about the baby?"

Sitting back in bed, she nodded, "I'm glad you're okay...it could've been you in that accident." She said softly, "I'm just so glad you're here." Looking over at Alfred, she grasped his hand again, "He agreed to be the godfather. And he was really great, I was in pain and he just did everything to make me feel better."

Bruce smiled and nodded. "Good." He turned to Alfred and gave the man a hug. "You said once that you gave a damn because a great man asked you to take care of what was most important to him in the world. Like father like son." Alfred nodded and walked from the room to lessen the amount of people that would need to be shooed out when it was time to deliver the baby. Besides, he could use a cup of tea to calm his nerves; it was a very stressful day. Turning back to Selina, Bruce leaned in to give her a soft kiss. "So, this is it huh? Seems kind of surreal, like I'm dreaming and I'll wake up when it's all over and you'll still be pregnant." He gave a laugh at that thought. Selina would probably kill him for thinking it.

Chuckling, Selina shook her head, "Bruce, I would kill you if that happened. I am more than ready to put an end to this pregnancy...and I can't wait to be a mother to our little girl." Slowly but surely the effects of the epidural were wearing off; she was starting to become more uncomfortable as time ticked away. But it was all worth it...for her baby girl, it was worth it. It was nice to have her family here beside her...and she did consider Bruce and Alfred to be her family. "Bruce, what would you say to a fall wedding? You know, after I lose some baby weight and things sort of calm down...we could get married in the Hamptons, take that trip you wanted to take before I found out I was pregnant."

Bruce smiled at the idea. "I love it. A fall wedding in the Hamptons would be perfect. We could do it at sunset with the sun dipping low over the mountains." He gave her another kiss then. "Now you can't change your mind, I've got my heart set on it. You change your mind and my poor little heart might just break." He gave her a playful grin. It sounded perfect for them. Of course, there'd be no way it could be a small affair. Every business partner, politician, and media crew in world would demand to be there when Bruce Wayne finally put himself on the 'off the market' list.

"Good, I've got my heart set on it too. And we'll have a nice little church ceremony, I'll get a really expensive dress, and we'll really show your high society friends what we're made of." Selina moved to kiss him but a pain in her back made her grunt, "I can feel these contractions again...someone call Dr. Graham." She'd gone through a few of the contractions unaided by the epidural...and it wasn't an experience she wanted to repeat. She was still covered in sweat, her face red and her body sore. "I think it's time to have this baby."

Bruce chuckled a bit, "My friends? I don't really have friends. There's you and Alfred. Everyone else is a partner or someone vying for my money or a connection." He stood up walked toward the door at her announcement. "I'll get Dr. Graham, just a second." He disappeared for less than a minute. When he returned he had Dr. Graham in tow. "She says she can feel the contractions again, and she thinks it's time." He moved immediately back to Selina's side and placed a hand on her arm.

Moving slightly as she felt another contraction, Selina took several deep breaths. It wouldn't be long now and, honestly, she was excited and nervous. Dreams had plagued her for months now, some of her being a really good mother...and others of her being a horrible mother. She had read every single book she could get her hands on; she'd even dragged Bruce to Lamaze a few times.

Olivia Graham smiled as she walked into the room. Putting on a pair of gloves she carefully examined Selina again, "Well it looks like we're ready to have a baby. The delivery room is all prepped, let's get you down there. It's time to have this baby."

Bruce gave Selina a kiss and then stepped away from her. "I'll be right behind you. I just have to get washed up so I don't bring any germs in there with me." He quickly followed a nurse over to the wash station and got prepared. He let Alfred know that Selina was going to deliver then, and then rushed off to the delivery room. As soon as he was in there he rejoined Selina, giving her a hand to squeeze just in case. He just hoped she didn't break it; he'd be pretty pathetic as Batman if he had to fight the Joker with a broken hand.

Dr. Graham had two orderlies unlock the breaks of her gurney to roll her down to the delivery room. Before she did though, Selina reached out and handed Alfred the engagement ring he'd given her, "I can't wear it in the delivery room," She said softly, "Keep it safe for me." Wheeling her into the delivery room, Selina was immediately helped onto the table. All around people were smiling and whispering words of comfort...everything seemed to be going fine. That was of course, until she started pushing. Blinding white-hot pain overtook her and she screamed, the monitors going off what felt like thousands of miles away. Something was wrong...something was very wrong.

Bruce kept saying random things to Selina to keep her calm. It seemed like even the nurses were whispering comforting things to her. When she started to push though Bruce knew something was wrong. She screamed in pain and she almost crushed his hand. That he supposed was normal, but the monitors going off didn't seem right. He turned to Dr. Graham and asked in an almost panicked voice, "What's wrong?"

Dr. Graham was yelling orders, not caring who heard them. Grabbing for a cart covered by surgical instruments galore, she peeled away the blue sheet on top to unearth several dozen surgical instruments. Selina was screaming loudly, blood vessels breaking in her face and her only hope was the sedative that was already dripping from her IV. Within moments Selina was completely silent, her body going limp as Dr. Graham peeled away her gown. "Mr. Wayne, your daughter is breech...we're going to have to perform a cesarean section or we're going to lose them both. Please, I'd prefer it if you'd wait outside."

Bruce looked panicked. He immediate pulled down the mask over his face and glared at the doctor. "If you think I'm leaving her side, then you're crazy." He turned to face Selina, who had finally calmed down thanks to whatever was in her IV. "You do what you have to do, but I'm not leaving." He'd seen worse in his time as Batman, not that Dr. Graham knew any of that. Hell he'd done worse; after all, Joker looked the way he did because of Batman. Bruce pulled up the mask again and grabbed Selina's hand. "Just do it, doctor."

For one moment, the doctor hesitated...but they didn't have time to hash out the details. Grabbing the scalpel, she gave him one more look and nodded, making a long slit along the base of her belly. With help from of the nurses who mopped the blood that ran dark over the area, Dr. Graham cauterized the blood vessels and quickly plunged her hands inside; grasping the little girl they were all waiting for. Within moments, she carefully grasped the baby and held her up to the light. Immediately the wails of the brand new child filled the air, "It's a girl!"

Bruce had to fight off the urge to attack Dr. Graham. It was instinct for him to defend his girls; especially when someone was cutting one of them. But, he knew it was what needed to be done. He watched, unable to take his eyes off the sight until the baby cried for the first time. Bruce looked at the little girl in the Doctor's arms and couldn't help but follow as she was handed off to a nurse to be cleaned up. He stayed by Selina, but his head and eyes swiveled to follow his daughter until she was out of the room.

Selina wasn't completely under, as was usual with C-sections. She didn't feel a thing, she could barely see, but she knew that her child was no longer inside of her. Reaching over with all her strength, Selina took Bruce's hand. "She's perfect..." She whispered, still tired from the medicine they had given her and drained from the labor.

Bruce looked at Selina and smiled, even though she couldn't see it behind the mask he was forced to wear. "Yeah, she is." He looked back at the doorway as if expecting the nurse to bring her back. When no one came back in yet, Bruce turned to look at Selina, "So…Sara?" The name had to be finalized soon or there would be a birth certificate sitting around waiting for a while.

Selina only shook her head as the other doctor in the room finished putting the stitches into her belly and cleaning everything up. Selina knew she would be very sore in a little while...but for now, she was doing okay. Several nurses helped her back onto the gurney, placing a blanket over her lower half as they wheeled her back to her room. All the while Selina kept asking for her baby, "I need to see her," She said softly, "Someone give me my baby." As soon as Selina was back in her room, she saw a chubby, healthy little girl being held by Dr. Graham, the girl's tiny wails filling the room. Selina was feeling weak but she moved over, grasping Bruce's arm as he held their tiny perfect daughter in his arms. Tears ran down her face as she looked at her, "She's beautiful..."

Bruce followed beside Selina as they wheeled her back to the room. He heard the baby crying from down the hall and had to resist the urge to run and check on his daughter. It was amazing how fast paternal instinct came about. As soon as he was in the room Dr. Graham handed him the baby. He looked down at his daughter and smiled. "Hello, Princess." He moved closer to Selina, "Yes, she is beautiful."

Running her hand very gently over the thick patch of dark hair on the girl's head, Selina sniffled. Who would've thought the Catwoman would be felled by a being so tiny and helpless. Who would've thought Batman would've put aside everything he ever knew for the same person? Wiping the tears away, she very carefully pulled away the blanket, counting each one of her fingers and toes, looking into the beautiful face of her child. "Bruce...I don't think she looks like a Sara."

Bruce cocked his head to the side as he looked at his daughter. He watched Selina check to make sure they had gotten what they paid for. Once all parts were accounted for and they were sure the baby was fully assembled, Selina seemed to relax. That only lasted as long as it took for her to realize that he'd been right about naming a baby when you saw it. After all, the baby had to look like their name. "I agree. Not a Sara." He rubbed a finger over the girl's nose gently. "So, what will it be then?" They needed a name soon; one of the nurses was standing in the doorway with the birth certificate in hand, waiting on a name.

Looking up, Selina's eyes met that of the nurse, "Her name is Helena. Helena Wayne." The nurse gave a short nod and stepped out of the room to give them some privacy. Bleary eyed and exhausted, Selina leaned over and gave him a soft kiss, "I just want to make you happy, forever and always. Your mother and father are as much a part of you as she is...and so, I thought she should have the name your mother thought of." Looking down at the child again, another tear dripped down her cheek. "Welcome to the world, Helena."

Bruce gave Selina a smile. "You don't have to name her Helena to make me happy. I have you and I have her. That's all I need, regardless of what her name is." He leaned over and gave Selina a kiss, making sure not to drop the baby. "But thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me." After a moment, Bruce shifted Helena so she was ready to be held by Selina. "You should have a turn holding her. Get a feel for the difference between in there," He motioned to her stomach, "And out here."

Nodding tearfully, she leaned forward as he placed the girl in her arms, "Just hold onto me, Bruce. I'm still a little groggy from the drugs." Very groggy was more like it. As soon as that perfect little girl was in her arms, there was nothing else in the world. "I never knew I could love so much," Selina whispered, leaning over to give the baby a tiny kiss on her nose. She winced at the soreness already building in her belly but said nothing...it was all about Helena, "We're going to be the happiest family there ever was."

Bruce smiled and stayed readily at hand so that he could help if Selina needed it. "Yeah, we will." They had it all now, money, a daughter, each other. As soon as they were married it would be set in stone. Nothing could come between them. Bruce noticed the wince that Selina tried to hide. He ran a hand over her arm, "You alright? I can get a nurse for you. I doubt it feels nice having been cut open like that."

"As long as I have you and her...nothing else matters," Selina answered, smiling down at the child as she yawned and closed her beautiful blue eyes. Dr. Graham told her most babies were born with blue eyes and by six months her eye color would change. "Bruce?" She queried softly, "If we have another baby...let's aim for a baby that's less than ten pounds, okay?" Helena Wayne, twenty-one inches, nine pounds, eleven ounces...she had been a big baby for sure, but healthy and strong. "I love you..."

Bruce smiled and nodded. "Alright, less than ten pounds it is." It hit him then, what she had said. "You'd want to have another one?" She had complained so much about this pregnancy that he was shocked she'd consider another go at it. He leaned over and kissed her as passionately as tightly as the little girl in Selina's arms would allow. "I love you, too."

Kissing him with all the strength she had in her body, she relished in the feeling of being all his. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Alfred wiping a tear from his eye, a smile playing on his face as he handed her the ring back. Cradling the baby to her body, Selina slid the ring back on and smiled. She sighed as she rested against him, her eyes dropping with sleepiness. Another baby...it might just be too soon to start planning the second one. "We'll see, Bruce...we'll see."


	9. Chapter 9

Well you guys did it, our final chapter! Wow, it has been a really wonderful journey for all of us. We appreciate your reading, reviewing, and support. We have some new stories coming up soon, we're really excited. We hope you'll stick with us! Now to our shout outs!

To BrightMoon78: Thank you so much for reviewing! You were such a driving force in getting us to upload these chapters!

To Chrystina1: Every little review counts! You helped up keep on going!

Jack: Nice to hear from you! We're glad you came along for the ride.

RatDogTwo: Well, we've already spoken and you know that James and I appreciate your readership! Hope you enjoy our other works too!

jhouse: Thanks for being so honest. Yeah the Catwoman DOES rule and she was not as kickass as in the comics. I, Marina, gave her a much softer streak from which she worked from. Still, I think it suited our puposes. How about you?

Danielle: Yes I remember you from our other fics and thanks for sending us an e-mail! We really appreciate your support! Thank you!

To our anonymous reviewer "nope": I, Marina, am a nurse midwife and a PhD in clinical nursing, I know what I'm talking about but I appreciate you taking the time to review! We hope that you enjoyed reading the story as much as we did writing it.

**Please leave us a final review and let us know how you enjoyed the story as a whole!**

See you again soon, friends!

Marina & James

* * *

Bruce straightened his tie for what felt like the thousandth time. Today was the day that he and Selina would be married, finally. He checked the tie again in the mirror before he heard a gurgling sound from behind him. He turned to the bassinet and smiled at his daughter lying on her back staring at him with a smile on her face. He walked over and picked her up. He kissed her forehead, the little girl eliciting a joyous sound. "Hello, Princess. Are you excited that mommy and daddy are getting married today?" The girl let out another cheerful sound. Bruce smiled and turned to the bathroom door that Selina had gone into earlier. "Helena would like to request the presence of her mother."

Laughing softly as Selina heard Bruce in the other room, playing with Helena, she leaned against the door jamb. She'd fed the girl her afternoon snack and then changed into the wedding dress that had been custom made for this wedding. Three months later, Selina was blessing her fast metabolism...but she hadn't lost all the baby weight. Still, she managed to look nothing short of spectacular as she donned the ivory gown sewn with tiny pearls, lace trim and a train that seemed to go on for miles. Her wavy, dark hair fell in ringlet curls down her shoulders and back, interrupted only by the shimmering tiara of diamonds at the crown of her head and the lace of her veil. Helena had a matching gown of much smaller proportions and Selina had changed her into her moving into the bathroom. "Hello my love," She said making like she was going to give Bruce a kiss before grasping Helena. "Yes you are mommy's love, aren't you?" She kissed the girl's chubby cheeks until she smiled, waving her chubby arms. "Oh, and I love you too Bruce," She said with a teasing chuckle and kissed him softly.

Bruce gave a mock scandalized look. "I've been replaced by my own daughter!" He chuckled and tickled Helena's belly. "I love you too, Selina." He returned her kiss before grabbing his coat and tails. Alfred had insisted that Bruce go for a traditional look, and considering that Alfred had done these things more than Bruce had, he'd deferred to the man on just about every detail. "Alfred popped in a minute ago. Almost all the guests are seated and the ceremony should start in a matter of minutes."

"You know," She answered as she sat down by the window seat in the chapel where they had been placed to get ready, "I'm actually very nervous. Not about marrying you, but that I'll trip and fall on my face in front of all those media people and cameras or that they'll be making fun of us on television or something. I just want this day to be perfect, I wish we could've done without all the pomp and circumstance...I'll be happy just being your wife, six thousand dollar wedding cake or not."

Bruce grinned and pulled a small device out of his pocket. It beeped to show there were no bugs or wire taps in the room. "Alright, all clear." He looked at Selina then and responded, now knowing that the room was safe. "Imagine that! The infamous Catwoman, renowned for her grace and agility, is worried she'll trip and fall at her own wedding," He teased. He crossed the room to her and wrapped his arms around Selina's body, pressing a kiss to her lips. Helena interrupted with a coo that meant she wanted some love too. Bruce kissed the girl quickly and then smiled at his soon-to-be wife. "You'll do fine. Don't worry about a thing."

Wrapping one arm around him, she smiled down at the baby in her arms. Helena was such a good baby, she rarely ever cried and fussed even less often. Most of the time she smiled and giggled, she filled Selina's heart with joy. And Bruce had given this beautiful baby girl to her. "And imagine the great Batman consoling the poor Catwoman as she cradles their child. Their child who, as a matter of fact, has a dirty diaper..." She chuckled. "And guess whose turn it is to change her?"

Bruce chuckled, "Alfred's. I did it before you did the last one. That makes it." He stopped at the look Selina was giving him, "Yes dear, right away." He took Helena from Selina and made his way into the bathroom. Five minutes later he came out with a baby sporting a clean butt and fresh diaper. "All fixed, isn't that right Princess?" Helena smiled at him and swatted his nose. "Hey! Little traitor. You were supposed to reach and hug me, not hit me. I sense mutiny and dissention in the ranks."

Watching him change their daughter and play with her so tenderly it brought a tear to her eye. Bruce and she had their differences in the past...many, many differences. They had battled, argued, and wished death upon the other at times; and yet here they were today, kissing their daughter's rosy pink cheeks, holding each other closely. "How did we ever get to be so lucky?" She asked quietly, hearing the string quartet they had hired begin to play some filler music. It was getting close...soon she would be Mrs. Bruce Wayne, Mrs. Batman...and she couldn't wait.

Bruce smiled and handed Helena back to Selina. "Here, she hit me. That means she wants you." Bruce chuckled as Helena practically glowed when Selina took her. "And here I thought I'd be getting a daddy's girl. Nope, she's definitely a momma's girl." He double checked his clothes in the mirror again and then turned to Selina. "We got lucky, because we did something right somewhere along the way." He smoothed his coat sleeves down and smiled. "So, how do I look?"

Smiling softly, she moved to stand behind him as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Funny, she seems to always want her daddy when you're not around. It must be a girl thing," She chuckled and leaned against him, staring at them in the mirror. "Perfect..." She answered, smiling up at him, "You look good enough to eat. I can't wait to take you back to our cottage and..." She looked down at the baby sheepishly, "Show you how I feel."

Bruce got a far off gaze as he thought about what would happen that night. A small smile spread over his lips. "Yeah I-" he looked down and groaned. "Great, now you've got me looking forward to it." He had to think of anything other than what would happen that night, and fast. If he didn't he might embarrass himself when he walked out to get married. A few moments later Bruce breathed enough so that he wasn't so aroused by her and looked over at Selina. "You look stunning. I doubt any guy out there today will be able to breathe properly. I hope they got Mr. McCarty's pacemaker working, you're going to stop a lot of hearts today."

Blushing, she smiled and stepped back, "Save it for the honeymoon, Bruce. I finally have the all clear from Dr. Graham after all this time and you're not going to get away so easily!" She looked to the door to see Alfred was tapping his watch. "It's time..." She said softly, "And if I'm going to stop hearts, I don't know what you're going to do to the ladies." She leaned in and gave him one last soft kiss, "There may just be a flood." Winking, she adjusted Helena in her arms, "I'll meet you up there love...unfortunately I have to process in. It's tradition."

Bruce watched Selina go and smiled. He should have had Alfred take Helena so Selina could come in without worrying about the girl getting fussy. Too late change that now. Bruce followed Alfred out moments later and headed to the altar to wait. Soon the music stopped, only to have the Wedding March start up and the procession start. All heads turned to watch as Selina made her way down the aisle; her small band of bridesmaids, mostly secretaries she'd worked with at the Insurance Company, following closely behind.

One surprise that Selina had been saving for Bruce is that instead of the flowers that each of her bridesmaids carried, she held Helena in her arms. The baby they had created was as much a part of this as anyone, and Selina didn't feel right having Alfred holding her or someone else watching her...she was the central focus in their lives, the one who had brought them together forever. Choruses of 'awws' and the flashing lights of cameras went off as she made her way up to the front of the church with Alfred giving her away. When the finally reached the front, she smiled as the stodgy old butler pushed back her veil. They'd only just begun...

Bruce watched everything with a smile on his face. He didn't fail to notice the appreciative looks many of the guys were giving to Selina. Let them look, she was all his. Helena certainly seemed to be enjoying the attention she was getting. The little girl was smiling her best newborn baby smile as cameras went off all around to capture the moment. Soon Alfred pushed back Selina's veil and gave her to Bruce. Turning to face the Priest, Bruce couldn't help that he was standing a little taller with pride. "You're even more beautiful coming down that aisle with her in your arms," he whispered to Selina.

Everything was perfect, from the flowers to the guests. Selina didn't even have any bride horror stories to tell, this wedding had gone off without a hitch. When she turned toward the priest, she smiled softly as he began to speak. "Dearly beloved, we're gathered here in the sight of God to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is any man who knows just cause why these two may not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace." Tentatively, Selina reached out with her free hand and grasped his, mouthing 'I love you' as the priest gave a soft nod. No objections...good, although she had brought her claws just in case.

Bruce looked around as the priest asked that fateful question. One hand gave Selina's a gentle squeeze while the other felt up his sleeve for a few sharpened batarangs he'd brought. No one would like Batman if they objected to this wedding. Satisfied that no one would speak up Bruce mouthed 'I love you, too' to Selina. The priest gave a short speech on what love and marriage meant before asking for the rings. "Do you, Bruce Wayne, take Selina Kyle to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Bruce smiled; he didn't even have to think about the answer. "I do."

Turning back to Selina, the priest gave her a soft nod, "And do you, Selina Kyle, take this man, Bruce Wayne, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Selina looked down at Helena and then over at Bruce, "We do."

The priest then nodded, "The rings then. Bruce," He turned toward the man. "Grasp Selina's hand and repeat after me: With this ring," He paused, waiting for Bruce to echo, "I thee wed."

Bruce took the ring and then Selina's hand. He brought the ring up, slowly sliding it into while he repeated after the priest. "With this ring, I thee wed." Only two parts left for them now, and Bruce couldn't wait. The sooner he had a ring on and they got to kiss, the better. Then they'd be married. It was a surreal feeling to think that way. They were finally going to be husband and wife.

"Selina, repeat after me, with this ring," He paused, smiling softly at her, "I thee wed." Selina had her own plans though, "With this ring," She said softly, sliding the band onto his finger carefully, "We thee wed." Helena was a part of this too; she was a part of both of them. Turning back to the priest, she smiled softly.

"Selina and Bruce…and Helena, in so much as the three of you have agreed to live together in holy matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, I now declare you to be husband, wife, and child." He stepped back and smiled down at them. "Whom God hath joined together, let no man tear asunder." Folding his hands, he nodded, "You may now kiss the bride."

Bruce gave the priest a cheeky grin. "Oh, I intend to." He turned back to Selina and Helena, closing the small distance to them. His arms came up to wrap around Selina's shoulders while his lips captured her. He was so caught up in the kiss that he barely heard the applause from the guests. He only broke off the kiss when Helena gave an irritated noise and practically glared at him as she waved her chubby arms. "Oh, I can't forget the Princess, can I?" He took the girl from Selina and gave her a kiss on the nose, causing the girl to smile once more.

Leaning into him, she kissed him with all her might, holding Helena between them. She vaguely heard the priest finish with, "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Bruce Wayne." But she didn't care, she was Mrs. Bruce Wayne now, the mother of his child, and his partner in crime...well, partner in stopping crime now. Pulling back as he kissed Helena, she leaned down to do the same. "I love you Bruce, for now and forever."

Grasping his hand again, they turned towards their guests, the flashing of cameras, and the swiping of tears away. Together they were the Wayne Family, Batman and Catwoman living in harmony. But most of all they were Selina and Bruce, loving long into oblivion, together forever. Selina knew then that it really wasn't just until death did them part; it was forever and always, beyond infinity into the place where lovers were immortalized forever. It was heaven.

* * *

**Well!? What did you think? Tell us!**


End file.
